Shuffle! Pretty Cure
by candiator
Summary: Ambience is an evil organization who wants to consume all worlds into darkness. Miyano Liyana and her best friends become legendary warriors, Pretty Cure, to stop them.
1. Episode 1

"Ne, Liyana-chan, can you help me with this word problem?" asked Mana Tomiko.

"Hai, Tomiko-san," replied Miyano Liyana, who didn't really want to do it. Maybe Raven's right I do put others before myself too much, Liyana thought.

"Arigato, you're so good at math, unlike Yukibara," Tomiko said.

"What did you say, Mana?" asked Yukibara Raven, Liyana's best friend.

"Now, you two, don't start arguing again," Liyana sighed.

She had to put up with this all the time. Raven and Tomiko has always been rivals. Who knows what could happen if the world depended on these three girls. (Well at least on Raven and Tomiko).

(Opening) (Title Card: "Welcome, the new Pretty Cure!")

"Mou, that Mana gets on my nerves," Raven said to Liyana as they walked home from school.

"Come on, Raven, she's not as bad as you think," Liyana insisted.

"How can you be friends with her?" Raven asked.

"She's a good person, Rae, when you get to know her," Liyana said.

"I've known her long enough, but I still don't see it," Raven said.

"Raven…" Liyana sighed.

"See ya later," Raven said as she went to her house which was right beside Liyana's.

Liyana just nodded as she went to her home as well. "I'm back," she said as she took her shoes off.

"Welcome back," her mother called from the kitchen. "You seem down, did something happen?"

"Raven and Tomiko-san's feuding is impossible to stop. They're both so stubborn," Liyana said.

"They'll soon learn that they can get along, but it takes time," her mother said.

"I guess…" Liyana said as she quietly went in her room.

She flopped on her bed and sighed heavily. I want them to be friends but how? she thought.

Suddenly she heard a noise at her window, like something was thrown at it. She got up and opened the window there was an odd pen attached to the glass.

"What's this?" she asked as she took the pen off the window. It was pink and blue striped pen with a heart-shaped jewel on top.

"It's a Pretty Cure henshin item-blizzu," said a voice just outside.

"Eh! W-Who said that?" Liyana asked in shock.

"I did-blizzu," said a small, teddy bear-like creature sitting on the window sill.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Blizzard, a fairy from the Twilight Oasis-blizzu," Blizzard said.

"And what is Pretty Cure?" Liyana asked.

"Pretty Cure are legendary warriors who fight evil-blizzu," stated Blizzard.

"But why are you here instead of Twilight Oasis… or something?"

"Twilight Oasis has been taken over by Ambience, an evil association who wants to control every world by using the weather-blizzu," Blizzard said sadly.

"That's so mean," Liyana replied angrily.

"That's why I need you to become a pretty cure-blizzu," Blizzard said.

"Me?" Liyana asked.

"You were chosen to be a pretty cure because the shuffle pen guided me here-blizzu."

"This is a little sudden, but if I can help you I will," said Liyana.

"Yay-blizzu! That's the thoughts of a pretty cure-blizzu," Blizzard exclaimed happily jumping up and down.

"But, can I do this all by myself?" Liyana asked.

"No worries-blizzu, there are three more pretty cure that'll help you-blizzu," Blizzard said still jumping.

"Eh! Three more?"

(Eyecatch 1: Liyana is seen setting a timer on a camera while Raven and Tomiko are arguing. Liyana then joins them; they stop arguing and smile at the camera. Blizzard and Cayenne fly in front of the camera as it takes a picture of them, and the logo appears.)

(Eyecatch 2: Liyana, Raven, and Tomiko are chasing the fairies then Liyana trips and they all fall. They are seen in cure form posing then the logo appears.)

"Liyana, it's Raven, I have something to talk to you about," Raven said as she burst into Liyana's room.

"R-Raven, don't just come into my room like that," Liyana said.

"Gomen, but something weird just happened to me," Raven said.

"Me too," Liyana replied.

"You go first," Raven said.

"No you go."

"You go."

"You go I insist or this will go on forever."

"Hai, hai so I was in my room when all of a sudden-"

"Blizzard!" Cayenne exclaimed.

"Cayenne!" Blizzard exclaimed.

"E-EH!"

"Raven you're a pretty cure too?"

"I was just about to tell you, so you got one of these pen thingies too?" Raven asked holding up her Shuffle Pen.

"Yep, and that's the fairy who told you?" she asked holding up her own pen.

"Yeah, that's Cayenne. I don't know what I got myself into, but I'm lucky you're a pretty cure too," Raven said, slightly blushing.

"Me too, but there are two other cures though," Liyana reminded her.

"Oh yeah I forgot that part," sighed Raven, who didn't want two more cures.

"It sure got dark quick outside," Liyana said.

"Weird isn't it?" Raven replied.

"That's a sign of someone from Ambience coming-caya," Cayenne warned.

"Eh! What should we do?" Liyana asked.

"The shuffle pens have a sensor in the button that's flashes when dark power is near-blizzu," Blizzard explained.

"Let's go then," Raven said as they hurried out to find their first Ambience opponent.

"Ne, are we the yet?" Liyana whined.

"Yeah, this pen hasn't flashed yet-" Raven said but got cut off.

"You two must be the Pretty Cure I've heard about," said a mysterious voice.

"Who's there, cutting me off you have some nerve," Raven asked annoyed.

"Raven, I don't think you should've said that," Liyana said quietly.

"I, Nimbus, will not take such comments seriously from a child," Nimbus said, making her appearance. She had wavy, long black hair, brown eyes, and dressed mainly in purple.

"Look at yourself before you call me a child, and what kind of name is Nimbus?" Raven fussed.

Nimbus getting ticked with Raven started blasting purple smog-like beams at her and Liyana.

"Henshin-blizzu!" exclaimed Blizzard, as the two girls were running for their lives.

"How?" Liyana asked .

"Take your shuffle pens, and say Pretty Cure Shuffle Action Start-caya!" Cayenne instructed

"I understand, let's try it, Rae."

"Okay!"

"Pretty Cure Shuffle Action Start!" the girls said, pressing the button on the word start.

"The chill of an awakening smile, Cure Bliss," Liyana now Bliss says.

"The warmth of an untamed heart, Cure Rage," Raven says.

"Together we'll ruin your evil doings, Shuffle Pretty Cure," they both said as they did a final pose.

"S-Sugoi we really did transformed," Bliss said in amazement.

"Eh… you two don't look like pretty cure at all, whatever, Stormera finish them off," Nimbus mocked as she clapped her hands summoning the monster.

"W-What is that?" Rage yelled in shock.

"You two have to fight the Stormera," Blizzard said.

"How the heck are we supposed to fight that thing it's huge?" Rage asked.

"Don't just stand there get them, no one is going to ruin our plans," ordered Nimbus. The purple creature then started attacking them.

"I want to help Blizzard get her home back, and this Stormera is in the way!" Bliss said, her bangs covering her eyes. She charged into the Stormera and punched it causing it to stumble.

"I promised I'll help Cayenne, and that's what I'm gonna do!" Rage said punching the Stormera making it fall backwards.

"Now, use your powers," Blizzard said.

"Okay, Pretty Cure Bliss Barricade!" Bliss shouted. She held her arms out as a sphere of ice wrapped around the monster.

"Pretty Cure Rage Pirouette!" Rage shouted, as she did a pirouette, fire circling around her as she spun. When she stopped the fire uncoiled from around her and to the monster, then it disappeared.

"Tch, I'll remember this Pretty Cure," Nimbus said as she left.

~

"So that's what we have to put up with until we defeat Ambience?" Raven asked.

"Seems like it, I think it will be fun," Liyana replied, giggling.

"Mou, that's Liyana for you," Raven sighed.

"Liyana-chan!"

Liyana turned around. "Tomiko-san, what's the matter?"

"I need your help with this math again, onegai?"

"Don't help her Liyana she can do it herself."

"Nobody asked you for your few cents Yukibara. Liyana-chan can decide for herself unlike you."

"What? You can't do anything without help."

(Fighting continues)

_I need to get them together fast_, Liyana thought sweat dropping.

(Liyana's room)

"That girl had a strong aura-blizzu," Blizzard said.

"What does that mean?"

"She could be a pretty cure-blizzu."

"Ehhh! But if Tomiko-san is a pretty cure, maybe it'll bring her and Raven together. Ambience, wait for us."

(Ending)

Preview  
Liyana: Me, Raven, and two other girls are legendary warriors, Pretty Cure!  
Raven: But, who are the other girls?  
Liyana: I don't know, but we should keep a look out, it might be someone we know.  
Raven: Who?  
Liyana: Um, it could be…  
Raven: Eh, it can't be, the third Pretty cure is...!  
Liyana: Next time on Shuffle Precure, "Hey, we know you, Cure Shock!" Watch next time, onegai shimasu!


	2. Episode 2

"Shuffle Notebooks?" asked Liyana and Raven in unison.

"Hai-caya. You can use your shuffle pen to write down anything you want, and only pretty cures can see it-caya," Cayenne explained.

"Kawaii," Liyana said.

"Yeah, but…" Raven started.

"What?" Liyana asked.

"I'm just wondering who the other the other pretty cures are."

"That reminds me I think I might know who the third one might be."

"Who?"

"…Mana Tomiko-san."

"Ehhh!"

**(Opening)**

"There's no way am I gonna be pretty cure with her," Raven said angrily.

"Mou, we don't even know if she's the third pretty cure…yet," Liyana replied.

"I don't care, my mind's made up," Raven said.

"Raven…"

**(Title Card: "Hey, we know you, Cure Shock!")**

"I'm off!" Liyana said as she left for school, Chiyoko Academy.

Liyana and Raven always walk to school together unless they get into an argument. They are second-years or in the eighth grade.

"Ah, Raven, ohayou," Liyana called to Raven just leaving her house.

"Ohayou," she replied, yawning.

"Did you almost oversleep again?" Liyana asked.

"Maybe…" Raven replied blushing, making Liyana laugh.

"Mou, it's not funny, Liyana," Raven said.

"Liyana-chan!" called a familiar voice.

"Eh, Tomiko-san," Liyana said.

"Great," Raven groaned sarcastically.

"Raven, be nice for once."

"Liyana-chan, Yukibara-san, ohayou," Tomiko said nicely.

"O-Ohayou," Raven and Liyana replied.

"I'll see you in class," Tomiko said as she went ahead.

Raven and Liyana just stared at her.

"She called me Yukibara-san…" Raven said.

"Kind of scary…" Liyana replied.

(In class, Liyana sits behind Raven and Tomiko sits to the left of Liyana)

"That's a cute notebook Liyana-chan, where did you get it?"  
Tomiko asked, referring to her shuffle notebook.

"I-I don't quite remember," Liyana lied.

"Eh… oh well," Tomiko said.

"But, I think I remember where you could get one," Liyana said.

"Ah! What are you doing, Liyana?" Raven asked, covering Liyana's mouth.

"You're not gonna tell her about pretty cure, are you?" Raven whispered.

"This is a chance, a chance," Liyana said, removing Raven's hand.

"I told you I'm not gonna be pretty cure with her," Raven said turning back around in her seat.

"But…" Liyana whined.

"What's wrong, Liyana-chan?" Tomiko asked.

"Nothing…"

**(Eyecatch 1: Liyana is seen setting a timer on a camera while Raven and Tomiko are arguing. Liyana then joins them; they stop arguing and smile at the camera. Blizzard and Cayenne fly in front of the camera as it takes a picture of them, and then the logo appears.)**

**(Eyecatch 2: Liyana, Raven, and Tomiko are chasing the fairies then Liyana trips and they all fall. They are seen in cure form posing then the logo appears.)**

(Lunchtime, outside on the grass)

"Ittadakimasu," Raven said happily as she greedily opened her bento. Liyana, on the other hand, barely eating.

"What's wrong, Liyana, aren't you hungry?" Raven asked.

"Ah… yeah," she replied. Raven, knowing Liyana since kindergarten, knew she was lying.

"Mou, you're still thinking about Mana being a pretty cure, aren't you?"

"Hai."

"Why are you so sure she's a pretty cure?"

"I thought if she is a pretty cure, maybe it'll help you two get along…"

"Liyana, arigato."

"Eh?"

"You know, I actually don't like fighting with Mana all the time. I… think I could try to be friends with her."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

(Liyana and Raven are walking home from school)

"Ne, ne, Liyana, can I copy your homework when we get home?" Raven asked.

"No Raven, you'll never learn that way," Liyana replied.

"You are so stingy sometimes..."

"You say something?"

"Nothing, nothing." (Liyana hates being called stingy.)

Suddenly, they heard a girl scream.

"What was that?" Raven asked.

"Hurry, someone could be in danger."

"Okay."

They ran to where the scream was heard, and they were surprised to see Nimbus and Tomiko.

"Well, you two came just in time," Nimbus said.

"What are you going to do with Tomiko-san?" Liyana asked.

"Her negative feelings are perfect for fueling the Dark Gauge."

"Dark Gauge?" asked Liyana and Raven.

"That's right. Once the Dark Gauge is filled; Ambience will have enough energy to consume this world into darkness."

"We'll never let that happen," Raven said.

"Liyana-chan, Yukibara-san, what's happening?" Tomiko asked.

"She called me Yukibara-san again," Raven said under her breath.

"Raven, shall we show her?" Liyana asked.

"Fine."

"Pretty Cure Shuffle Action Start!"

"The chill of an awakening smile, Cure Bliss."

"The warmth of an untamed heart, Cure Rage."

"Together we'll ruin your evil doings, Shuffle! Pretty Cure!"

"Pretty cure?" Tomiko asked.

"Stormera, come out!" Nimbus shouted.

"Another Stormera? We'll beat it just like last time, no problem," Rage said confidently.

"Don't sound so high and mighty, Pretty Cure," Nimbus smirked.

"Watch out!" Tomiko shouted.

The Stormera was reaching out toward them, but before they could dodge it, it caught them.

"No problem, you said?" Bliss asked.

"Nobody's perfect," Rage replied sweat dropping.

"Stormera, hurry and crush them," Nimbus ordered.

It obeyed, squishing Bliss and Rage through its tough grip.

"Stop! Don't you dare hurt them!" Tomiko yelled.

"And how are you gonna stop me?" Nimbus asked.

"I-I don't know…" Tomiko said walking up to Nimbus.

"Tomiko don't, she could kill you," Rage said weakly.

The Stormera was making it hard for them speak nevertheless breathe.

"That's right, you, a mere girl without any power, is useless against me," Nimbus said.

"That's n-not true, T-Tomiko-san isn't useless at all," Bliss said.

"M-Mana can be a pain, but she's definitely not u-useless," Rage said.

"Liyana-chan, Yukibara…"

"I don't have to listen to this, Stormera squish them already."

"To hurt my friends, and insult me, I'll never forgive you!" Tomiko said angrily.

After she said that, a shining light appeared in front of her, turning into a shuffle pen.

"What's this?" Tomiko asked.

"Ah, she really is a pretty cure!" Rage exclaimed.

"Eh, I am a pretty cure?"

"Tomiko-san, say Pretty Cure Shuffle Action! Hurry!" Liyana said.

"I get it! Pretty Cure Shuffle Action Start!" A green light circled around Tomiko changing her appearance. "The spark of an unexpected thrill, Cure Shock! Pretty Cure Shock River!" Shock exclaimed.

She spread out her arms, then put brought her hands together, then releasing them again as electricity came out of them. It hit the Stormera causing it to release Bliss and Rage.

"Pretty Cure Bliss Barricade!" Bliss said. The ice surrounded the Stormera and then it disappeared.

"A third one? Mou, How annoying!" Nimbus groaned then left.

(Going back home)

"So that weird person is part of an evil association to consume the world into darkness by the weather?" Tomiko asked.

"Hai," Liyana replied.

"And we're supposed to stop them by being pretty cure?"

"That's what we said," Raven said.

"But Tomiko-san, why were you calling Raven, Yukibara-san, all of a sudden?" Liyana asked.

"Because I'm tired of fighting with her, when I say Yukibara, I always feel weird. Maybe we could try to be friends."

"Mana… I think that too."

"Eh?"

"Yoroshiku ne, Tomiko," Raven said, holding out her hand.

Tomiko blushed as she took her hand. "Yoroshiku, Raven."

"In the end, you two both wanted to friends," Liyana said.

"Well… I still think Raven is a childish tomboy," Tomiko said.

"Well at least I'm not a weak girly-girl!"

"Weak?"

(Fussing continues in the background)

"I guess it can't happen in a day," Liyana sighed before smiling.

**(Ending)**

Preview  
Tomiko: I, Mana Tomiko, am a pretty cure!  
Liyana: And we're going to Tomiko-san's house to get to know each better.  
Raven: Why did it have to be her house?  
Tomiko: Mou, you just don't want to run into Onee-chan.  
Raven: It's not that!  
Liyana: Next time on Shuffle Precure, "A day with Tomiko." Watch next time, onegai shimasu!


	3. Episode 3

Liyana is writing in her shuffle notebook in her room. _Yesterday, Raven and Tomiko-san said that they'd try to become friends. However, I think that it might take a long time. In a little while, Rae and I are going to Tomiko's house. I hope Raven will be all right…_

**(Opening)**

"Liyana, Raven is here!" Liyana's mother called.

"Hai!" Liyana called back.

"Yosh! Blizzard, shall we go?"

"Hai-blizzu!" as she hopped in Liyana's bag.

(Walking to Tomiko's house)

"This is your first time going to Tomiko-san's house, isn't it?" Liyana asked.

"Why couldn't we go to your house or mine?"

"It will be rude to turn down her invitation just because you're afraid Mina-senpai will embarrass you in front of Tomiko-san."

"I'm not afraid!"

"Liar."

"You know what happened that day..."

"That still upsets you, huh?"

"Yeah."

**(Title Card: "A day with Tomiko.")**

"Welcome, Liyana-chan, Raven," Tomiko greeted.

"Thanks for having us, Tomiko-san," Liyana said while they were walking to Tomiko's room.

"Liyana-chan, don't be so formal, call me Tomiko," Tomiko said.

"Eh? H-Hai, Tomiko."

"Ta-da, this is my room~," Tomiko said as she flopped on her bed.

"Eh, as suspected from someone so girly," Raven said, taking a seat at Tomiko's desk.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Tomiko asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Huh, Liyana what's wrong?" Raven asked Liyana, who was staring at something on the desk.

"Tomiko, that's chocolate pocky isn't it?"

"Yeah, do you two want any?"

"Hai! Arigatou gozaimasu!" Liyana exclaimed happily, as she took the box of pocky.

"Oh no. Once Liyana starts eating pocky she can't stop," Raven teased as she got one out for herself.

"Mou, I can't help it. It's good," Liyana said between chewing.

"Oh yeah, we have two friends we want you to meet," Liyana added.

"Who?" Tomiko asked.

At that moment Blizzard and Cayenne came out of Liyana and Raven's bags.

"Nice to meet you-blizzu," Blizzard said.

"Ehhh, the teddy bear talked!"

"They're not teddy bears. They're fairies who told us about pretty cure," Raven explained.

"Wait, why is their only two? Where's mine?"

"We were the only ones sent to come to Earth to find you-caya," Cayenne said.

"In a way that's a good thing," Raven laughed.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Tomiko said. "Anyways have you ever kissed someone with pocky, Liyana-chan?"

"EH!" Raven exclaimed, almost choking on the pocky she was eating.

"Um, I've never done that, it's too embarrassing," Liyana blushed.

"What about you, Raven?" Tomiko questioned.

"Like I would," Raven lied, knowing that she would. "What about you?"

"Me? I have with Haru-kun last week."

"Eh! S-Sakimoto Haru-kun?" Liyana asked, still stuffing her mouth with pocky.

"Yeah, why do you sound so shocked?"

"Liyana has a crush on Haru," Raven blurted out.

"Raven!"

"Eh… really?" Tomiko asked.

"N-No, I-I…"

"Mou, give it up Liyana…" Raven sighed.

"Hai, really."

"Gomen nasai, I wouldn't have kissed him if I knew you liked him."

"No, it's nothing to apologize about."

"Why did you kiss him?" Raven asked.

"To prove to Onee-chan that she's not the only one popular with boys just because she's the student council president."

"That's why?" Raven asked as she sweat dropped.

"I'm just as popular with boys as Onee-chan is. Ne, ne, Raven, is it true you're afraid of Onee-chan?" Tomiko added.

"Liyana! What did you tell her?"

"Only the truth."

"Mou, I knew it, the newspaper club has affected your brain."

"Te-he..."

"Don't "te-he" me, and put away that pocky!"

"There's none left…"

"If you get fat, don't say I didn't warn you."

"I don't wanna think about that!"

"Hey, answer my question!" Tomiko exclaimed.

"Ah, gomen, what was it again?" Raven asked.

"Are you still afraid of Onee-chan?"

"What was that?" asked a voice from outside Tomiko's door.

"Onee-chan!"

"Mina-senpai," Liyana and Raven said.

**(Eyecatch 1: Liyana is seen setting a timer on a camera while Raven and Tomiko are arguing. Liyana then joins them; they stop arguing and smile at the camera. Blizzard and Cayenne fly in front of the camera as it takes a picture of them, and then the logo appears.) **

**(Eyecatch 2: Liyana, Raven, and Tomiko are chasing the fairies then Liyana trips and they all fall. Then they are seen in cure form posing then the logo appears.)**

"I heard you say something about someone being afraid of me?" Mina asked as Blizzard and Cayenne hid in Liyana and Raven's bags.

"U-Um…" Liyana started.

"What's going on? You can tell me,"

"Raven is afraid of you because you always tend to embarrass her," Tomiko said straightforward.

"Eh, do I? Gomen nasai, Raven-san," Mina apologized.

Raven just looked down blushing madly, gripping the desk chair. She was known to just shrug things off, but wasn't true in most cases.

"Just forget it!" Raven yelled as she grabbed her bag and ran out.

"Raven! Wait!" Liyana called, but she had already gone.

"I'll go after her!" Mina said as she ran out to chase her.

"I said too much didn't I?" Tomiko asked.

"As usual, Tomiko," Liyana sighed.

Raven is sitting under a tree catching her breath.

"Why-caya?" Cayenne said popping out of her bag.

"One day, Liyana and I were walking to school together. Mina-senpai stopped us me and waved a math test I failed in my face. 'You shouldn't throw away tests, especially ones you've failed, Raven', is she what she said. A few girls that were walking by heard and laughed. I was so embarrassed, she's always done something like that. I'm not afraid of her, just afraid that she'll humiliate me again."

"Maybe she is trying to help you get your grades up -caya?"

"By keep reminding me that I'm failing or slacking around? What a joke!"

"I find it very amusing as well."

"Eh? N-Nimbus what are you doing here?"

"Eh, am I not wanted?" Nimbus remarked.

"You know the answer to that, no!"

"Hai, hai, I was going to be nice, too. Go, Stormera!" Nimbus shouted clapping her hands summoning the monster.

"Henshin-caya!"

"Ok. Precure Shuffle Action Start! The warmth of an untamed heart, Cure Rage! …Now what do I do?"

"Fight until the others get here-caya!"

"By myself!"

(Back to Tomiko's room)

"The sky's become dark, could it be that Nimbus is here?" Liyana asked.

"Raven is in trouble-blizzu!" Blizzard exclaimed.

"Onee-chan could be too, let's go!" Tomiko said.

"Hai!" Liyana replied carrying Blizzard in her arms.

(Cure Rage fighting the Stormera)

Rage screamed as she was thrown to the ground.

"Rage, are you alright-caya" Cayenne questioned.

"Mou, I can't do this by myself, it's imposs-," Rage started, grasping her arm.

"My arm…it hurts…" Rage whined, slowly standing up still holding her arm.

"She's hurt, get her Stormera, one less pretty cure to deal with!" Nimbus ordered.

It obeyed as it hurled purple spheres of dark energy toward her.

"Rage!" Cayenne cried.

Raven braced herself, closing her eyes.

"Pretty Cure Bliss Barricade!"

A shield of ice surrounded her blocking the fatal attack, then cracked and faded.

"Are you okay, Rage?" Shock asked.

"No I'm not okay! While I'm fighting, getting injured in the process, you two are nowhere to be found!" Rage shouted angrily.

"G-Gomen ne, leave the rest to us," Bliss said sweat dropping. Then Bliss and Shock ran up to the Stormera.

"Double Precure Kick!" they both said, kicking the monster. Then they punched the Stormera in sync until it was ready to get demolished.

"Pretty Cure Shock River!"

"Pretty Cure Bliss Barricade!"

Bliss's ice and Shock's thunder hit the Stormera and it disappeared.

"Mou curse you, pretty cure! Sayuki-sama, gomen nasai," Nimbus said as she disappeared as well.

"Good work, Shock," Bliss said.

"Ohoho, I'm good at this pretty cure thing after all," Shock bragged.

"You both did very well-blizzu," Blizzard said.

"Hey! Aren't you two forgetting something?" Rage asked.

"Ah, Raven gomen," Bliss said running to her friend.

(Back at Tomiko's room)

"Raven-san, Tomiko, Liyana, I searched all over for you," Mina said when they got back.

"Gomen, Onee-chan me and Liyana had to go-"

"We went to look for Raven as well," Liyana cut in to keep Tomiko from saying anything else. Raven said nothing looking away from Mina's stare.

"Raven, it's my job as president to help the student body. I will think more about my words around others so you won't feel embarrassed. Okay?"

"… Mou, I knew that all along Mina-senpai, I'll do my best!" Raven said grinning.

"That's Raven for you…" Liyana and Tomiko sighed.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing your grades improve, Tomiko as well," Mina said as she walked away.

"O-Onee-chan! My grades are better than Raven's!" Tomiko exclaimed.

"If you say so," Mina said.

"Mou…" Tomiko groaned, pouting with crossed arms.

Raven then started laughing. "Looks that I'm not the only one who's been slacking off," Raven said.

"Take that back, Raven!" Tomiko said angrily chasing Raven around her room.

"Mou, does every episode have to end with you two arguing?" Liyana sighed.

It's now night, Liyana's in bed holding Blizzard in her arms.

"Blizzard, who is Sayuki that Nimbus mentioned earlier?"

"He's the leader of Ambience, he's very powerful-blizzu. You three and the other pretty cure will fight him one day-blizzu."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the fourth pretty cure. Yosh, tomorrow we'll search for her, chance…" She confirmed as she went to sleep.

**(Ending)**

Preview  
Liyana: We have to search for the fourth pretty cure!  
Raven: I forgot there's one more cure.  
Tomiko: I didn't know at all, but how?  
Liyana & Raven: No clue…  
Liyana: Next time on Shuffle Precure, "Unbelievable! The search for the fourth precure fails!" Watch next time, onegai shimasu!


	4. Episode 4

(Liyana's house)

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" Raven and Tomiko greeted at the door.

"Ohayou, Raven-chan, Tomiko-chan, Liyana is in her room," Liyana's mother replied. They bowed slightly, and then they hurried to her room.

"Why did you call us here so early, Liyana-chan?" Tomiko asked yawning, taking a seat on her bed.

"Yeah, what's up?" Raven asked, joining on her.

"We've completely forgot about the fourth pretty cure," Liyana said.

"There's a fourth pretty cure? You never told me that," Tomiko said.

"There is one more, and we're gonna find her," Liyana stated, pacing back and forth.

"Uh-oh, when Liyana paces like that, she has a big, crazy plan up her sleeve," Raven groaned.

"Since when has one of my plans been crazy, Raven?" Liyana asked.

"Since forever," Raven laughed.

"Mou, but I promise this will work," Liyana said cheerfully.

"Get ready to work, Tomiko. Tomiko?" Raven asked. But she had fallen asleep.

"Tomiko…" Liyana and Raven sighed sweat dropping.

**(Opening)**

(In front of Chiyoko Academy)

"Why are we at the school?" Tomiko asked, sleepily.

"If you were listening, you would know that we're starting to look here first," Raven explained.

"What are we looking for again?" Tomiko asked blushing.

"You're hopeless…" Raven sighed.

"We're looking for the fourth pretty cure, Tomiko," Liyana said.

"But, how we're gonna find her without revealing our identity?" Raven asked.

"By these," Liyana said holding up Blizzard and Cayenne.

"Eh?" Tomiko and Raven asked.

**(Title Card:"Unbelievable! The search for the 4th precure fails?")**

"When we first became pretty cure, Blizzard said that there was a strong aura around Tomiko. Because she was a pretty cure. If another a girl has that same aura, she's the next precure," Liyana explained.

"That's our Liyana!" Raven cheered.

"But won't that take a long time, she could be anywhere in town," Tomiko questioned.

"Even if we don't find her today, she'll eventually come-blizzu," Blizzard said.

"Raven, Blizzard, and I will go one way, and Tomiko can take Cayenne and go another. Then we'll meet back here," Liyana said.

"Okay, come here, Cayenne," Tomiko said, as Cayenne jumped in her bag and she left.

"But, Cayenne's my fairy," Raven complained.

"Just come on, Raven," Liyana sighed, pushing Raven forward into the school.

"Ne, Blizzard, do you know anything about the fourth cure?" Raven asked.

"Well…-blizzu, Radia-hime told us before we left Twilight Oasis, that she knows she's a pretty cure already-blizzu," Blizzard said.

"Radia-hime?" Liyana asked.

"She's the princess of Twilight Oasis-blizzu," Blizzard said.

"Wait, wait, wait, she said she knows she's a cure already? Then why isn't she with us?" Raven asked.

"Raven, don't talk about pretty cure so loudly," Liyana replied.

"I don't know-blizzu. Radia-hime didn't say-blizzu," Blizzard said.

"Someone's coming," Liyana whispered. It was the president of the cooking club, Tachibana Ayane.

"Liyana, Raven, here for club activities?" Ayane asked.

"No, we… wanted to visit the library. N-Ne, Raven?" Liyana asked.

"Y-Yeah the library… fun," Raven said sarcastically.

Ayane looked suspiciously at them, knowing that Liyana loves gong to the library and Raven doesn't.

"A-Anyway Ayane-san, what are you doing here?" Liyana asked.

"I got permission for the club to use the home ec class, whenever it's available," Ayane said.

"Eh, that's great," Liyana replied.

Liyana is in the cooking club and she's one of the only ones who can compare to Ayane.

"When you two have the time, come over for the cake I'm baking. See you later," Ayane said and left.

"Arigato, we'll be there," Raven called.

"Raven, have you forgotten why we're here?" Liyana asked.

"Hai, hai the 4th precure. But later can we eat Ayane-san's cake? Her cakes are the best!" Raven asked.

"Okay, Raven," Liyana sighed.

"I can't wait!" Raven cheered.

"Blizzard, did you sense anything about Ayane-san?" Liyana asked sweat dropping at her greedy friend.

"No-blizzu," Blizzard replied.

"Yosh, let's keep searching Raven," Liyana said.

"Okay. I wonder how Tomiko is doing?" Raven replied.

Tomiko's walking slowly down a hallway. "This is pointless. Searching for someone who we don't know anything about," Tomiko whined.

"The princess of Twilight Oasis, said that the 4th precure already has her shuffle pen-caya," Cayenne said.

"Eh! So she's ditching her job as a precure?" Tomiko asked angrily.

"I don't know-caya," Cayenne replied. "Mou, I'm pissed now! I'm going to find Liyana and Raven. I won't for stand this!"

**(Eyecatch 1: Liyana is seen setting a timer on a camera while Raven and Tomiko are arguing. Liyana then joins them; they stop arguing and smile at the camera. Blizzard and Cayenne fly in front of the camera as it takes a picture of them, and then the logo appears.) **

**(Eyecatch 2: Liyana, Raven, and Tomiko are chasing the fairies then Liyana trips and they all fall. Then they are seen in cure form posing then the logo appears.)**

"We've seen like 7 girls, and none of them had any _aura_ around them," Raven complained.

"Don't we need four pretty cures to defeat Ambience and save Twilight Oasis, and the rest of the worlds, including ours? Didn't we promised?" Liyana asked.

Raven linked her arm with Liyana's. "It's okay, Liyana. Remember that even if we don't find the girl who's the last precure, she'll come eventually. Until then, we will do all we can. Ne?" Raven said.

"Raven… hai. We'll work our hardest to protect everyone!" Liyana said determinedly.

"Yeah!" Raven nodded, realized that their arms were still linked together, she quickly moved back blushing.

"There you are, Liyana-chan, Raven!" said a very annoyed Tomiko.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked.

"Cayenne said the 4th precure has her shuffle pen already," she said.

"Eh? So then, she really knows she's a precure, whoever she is…" Liyana said.

"I know who she is," said a voice coming toward them. "A-Asami-san!" Tomiko exclaimed in surprise.

Hiro Asami, the student council vice-president, was a year older and had black hair and brown eyes.

"I am the fourth precure, Cure Serene," Asami said.

"Cure Serene…" Liyana said.

"If you're a pretty cure, why haven't you tried to find the other cures?" Raven asked.

"I have my reasons," Asami replied, "You should know that I'm not suited for precure. I will not fight."

"But, why? We need all of the power we can get," Liyana said.

"Gomen nasai, but now I can't fight," she said as she left.

"See, she's ditching her job as a precure like I said!" Tomiko said.

"Not suited for precure… I don't get it…" Liyana said.

"Radia-hime said that something happened to Cure Serene, before we met you-blizzu," Blizzard said.

"I wonder what it was?" Tomiko asked.

"In any case, we'll find out soon enough. So, can we go eat Ayane-san's cake now?" Raven asked.

"Mou, think about something other than your stomach, Raven," Tomiko sighed, pulling her ear.

"Ow! Stop Tomiko!" Raven shouted, trying to move her hand while Liyana was still thinking about Asami.

"Are you okay-blizzu?" Blizzard asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said as she started walking to home ec class.

"If you two don't hurry up, Ayane-san's cake will be gone," Liyana said.

"Hah! Wait, Liyana!" Raven and Tomiko said as they rushed after her.

_I believe we'll have all four precures. Until then, we'll keep winning against Ambience_, Liyana thought as she happily ran to the class.

(Ambience headquarters)

Sayuki had short, spiky black hair, red eyes, and fair skin. For a villain he was quite attractive and was 16 years old. He was sitting on a blue and black jeweled chair, in an eerie throne room, where Nimbus is kneeled before him.

"Nimbus, instead of wasting time on those precure, focus on getting dark energy," Sayuki ordered.

"You have my apologies, Sayuki-sama. I'll show you plenty of dark energy," Nimbus replied.

"But we must get rid of precure at all costs, any inference of our mission is unacceptable," Sayuki said.

"Hai!"

(Nimbus's room)

"Mou, curse those precure, making me get scolded by my beloved Sayuki-sama~," Nimbus whined to herself as she lied on her bed.

"Talking to yourself, Onee-chan? You know that I will get Sayuki-sama's heart not you," asked a girl at her door.

"Leave me alone, Stratus," Nimbus said as she threw purple dark energy at her. Stratus simply dodged it and laughed.

Stratus was 13, 2 years younger than Nimbus, and had short, black, wavy hair, brown eyes, and was dressed and green.

"Your face is cute when flushed. But sooner or later Sayuki-sama will ditch you for me. I'm stronger and smarter after all."

"Shut up!" Nimbus exclaimed as she closed the door.

"Just admit it, Nimbus, if you don't get rid of precure or get any dark energy soon, I'll take your place." Stratus said as she left.

_I'll do whatever it takes to fulfill Ambience's and Sayuki-sama's missions. Just wait, Stratus, those precure haven't seen anything yet,_ she thought grinning slyly.

**(Ending)**

Preview  
Liyana: Eh? A new transfer student?  
Raven: She looks kind of familiar.  
Tomiko: I just love her hair!  
Liyana: Hai! It's so dark and shiny.  
Raven: You guys…  
Liyana: Next time on Shuffle Precure, "The suspicious transfer student. Who is she?" Watch next time, onegai shimasu!


	5. Episode 5

(In class)

"Everyone, I will like to introduce a new transfer student," Izumi-sensei said. Then the door slid open as a pretty girl walked in and wrote her name on the board.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Amagumo Yuu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu," Yuu said as she bowed slightly.

"Would you like to say something about yourself?" Izumi-sensei asked.

"Um… I like the color purple, Lolita, and frilly things. I'm not great at studying, but I love sports. Um… I guess that's it."

The students clapped and, the boys couldn't stop staring at her to the nerve of Tomiko.

"Then, you can sit… behind Yukibara-san," Izumi-sensei said as she pointed to Raven. She walked to her seat. As she passed Raven, they both got a strong feeling of hatred. _What…was that?_ Raven thought.

**(Opening) (Title Card: "The suspicious transfer student. Who is she?")**

(Lunchtime, Yuu is sitting with Liyana and the others.)

"Ne, ne, Amagumo-san, where did you transfer from?" Tomiko asked.

"From…the next town over," she replied.

"Eh… all the way from Kiran," Tomiko replied.

"Yes. Miyano-san, that's a really cute bento," Yuu said.

"Eh? Arigato, I made it myself," Liyana replied blushing.

"Eh…"

"Liyana's mom is a culinary artist and a patisserie, and Liyana wants to be one too," Raven said.

"That's so cool, Miyano-san."

"I guess…" Liyana said.

"What do you want to be, Yukibara-san, Mana-san?" Yuu asked.

"I want to a fabulous actress," Tomiko replied running her fingers through her hair.

"And I want to be a dancer," Raven said.

"You dance?" Yuu questioned.

"Yep! I love it!" Raven said happily.

"You don't seem like the dancing type though," Yuu said.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Raven asked.

"Now, now, I'm sure Amagumo-san didn't mean anything by it, Raven," Liyana said trying to calm her down.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to offend you," Yuu said. Raven glared at her as Yuu did back smiling.

(Raven's room after school)

Raven was sitting on her bed arms folded, while Liyana & Tomiko are sitting at the end.

"Ne, Raven, what was with you and Amagumo-san today?" Tomiko asked.

"You weren't very nice to her," Liyana added.

"She insulted me that's why. I don't think we're fit to be friends," Raven said.

"But I agree with her, you don't look like a dancer. You're clumsy, tomboyish, and not elegant at all," Tomiko said.

"Huh?" Raven exclaimed. "And you're one to talk! You're always tripping over things!"

_Yesterday, we all searched for the fourth cure. We found her but she said she has her reasons for not joining us. I wonder what they are,_ Liyana thought while Tomiko and Raven fussed.

"Amagumo…" Liyana started.

"What about her?" Tomiko asked.

"Amagumo…means Nimbus," Liyana replied.

"It's probably a coincidence," Tomiko said.

"Or maybe, no, she is Nimbus," Liyana said.

"No wonder I don't like her! When she walked passed me earlier, it was like we were enemies," Raven said.

"But, she was so nice…" Tomiko said.

"Think about it, same hair, same eyes, same attitude, same everything!" Raven replied.

"She must have a plan up her sleeve," Liyana said.

"Blizzard, what would have happened if Nimbus took Tomiko's negative feelings, that day?" Liyana asked.

"She would have been unconscious, until they turned positive-blizzu," Blizzard said.

"Oh yeah, when Raven and I said we would try to become friends. That was Raven's fault," Tomiko said.

"My fault?" Raven asked.

"I was so worked up about fighting with you all the time…" Tomiko said softly.

"Eh… you were worked up because of me?" Raven asked mockingly.

"Don't get the wrong idea!" Tomiko exclaimed blushing.

"Listen, we have to keep our guard up tomorrow. To protect everyone," Liyana said.

"Hai, hai, we get it Liyana. We'll kick Nimbus's butt if she does anything," Raven said punching the air.

"Of course! I won't stand for anything else," Tomiko replied.

"So, let's do our best," Liyana said.

**(Eyecatch 1: Liyana is seen setting a timer on a camera while Raven and Tomiko are arguing. Liyana then joins them; they stop arguing and smile at the camera. Blizzard and Cayenne fly in front of the camera as it takes a picture of them, and then the logo appears.) **

**(Eyecatch 2: Liyana, Raven, and Tomiko are chasing the fairies then Liyana trips and they all fall. Then they are seen in cure form posing then the logo appears.)**

(Next day in the school hallway, classes are over.)

"What am I gonna do? I failed that math quiz, Mina-senpai will scold me again," Raven whined.

"I didn't study, that's why my grade is low. But it's better than yours," Tomiko said.

"Liyana, don't laugh because you passed," Raven said.

"Gomen nasai," Liyana said giggling.

"Stingy..." Raven said softly, but Liyana heard her.

"Mou, Raven, I'm not stingyat all!" Liyana exclaimed chasing Raven outside.

"Watch out!" Tomiko called following them. They were about to run right into "Yuu".

"Mou, what are you two doing? Trying to kill me?" Yuu said angrily.

"G-Gomen, Amagumo-san," Liyana replied.

"Enough of this already!" Yuu said as her uniform changed.

"We were right! It's Nimbus!" Raven said.

"That's right, it's me. I'll die if I have to put up with being nice for one more minute! I'll have the Stormera deal with you, I have business to do," she said then disappeared as a Stormera appeared.

"Pretty Cure Shuffle Action, Start!" They all said as red, blue and green lights surrounded them.

"The chill of an awakening smile, Cure Bliss!"

"The warmth of an untamed heart, Cure Rage!"

"The spark of an unexpected thrill, Cure Shock!"

"Together we will ruin your evil doings, Shuffle Precure!" The Stormera swung at them as they dodged in sync.

"Rage, Shock, I'll leave the Stormera for you," Bliss said as she ran to find Nimbus.

"Where are you going, Bliss!" Rage called.

"I can't let Nimbus have any negative energy!" she said as she left. _The shuffle pen's heart (the button) will flash once I'm close_, Bliss thought.

After finally getting the Stormera's energy down, Rage and Shock prepared to demolish it.

"Rage! Shock!" called Blizzard and Cayenne floating toward them.

"What's wrong, we were just about it to attack it?" Shock asked.

"This Stormera is stronger than usual, that's why we came-caya," Cayenne said.

"You two have to combine your powers to get rid of it-blizzu," Blizzard said as she left to find Bliss.

"What do we do?" Rage asked.

"Hold hands and your powers will combine to make a stronger attack-caya," Cayenne said.

"Hold hands with Tomiko!" Rage asked as she looked at Shock.

"There's not time for this-caya! Hurry before it gets up-caya!"

"Come on, Rage!" Shock said, grabbing her hand.

"Y-Yeah."

A close up of their hands is shown as Rage glows red, and Shock glows green.

"Our hearts are one as we combine powers! Precure Thunder Flame!" They raise their free hands as fire and electricity swirls around them, becomes one big attack, and gets rid of the Stormera.

"Thunder flame?" Rage asked.

"It's your combination attack-caya!" Cayenne said.

"We have to catch up to Bliss!" Shock said.

"Okay, let's go, but first let go of my hand of Tomiko…" Rage groaned.

"Ah! Gomen, Raven… But you could of easily just let go," Tomiko said blushing.

"Who grabbed my hand in the first place?" Raven teased.

"Oh, shut up!" Tomiko blushed as they hurried to find Bliss.

"Bliss! Bliss!" Blizzard called trying to get Bliss up. Nimbus lured her for a fight, and she was losing.

"I-I'm okay, Blizzard, don't worry," she said weakly as she tried to get up but couldn't.

"Sayonara, Cure Bliss, you won't get in my way anymore," Nimbus said aiming at Bliss.

"Don't you dare!" Rage and Shock yelled as they shoved Nimbus down to the ground.

"Tch, Shuffle Precure, mark my words I will fulfill Ambience's mission," Nimbus said as she disappeared. Rage and Shock went over to where was Bliss was laying.

"Bliss, are you okay?" Rage asked.

"I'm okay, Raven, just tired," Bliss said.

"She'll be okay once she rests for awhile-blizzu," Blizzard said.

"Get on my back, Liyana. I'll carry you home," Rage said as she blushed heavily as she started going.

"What are you gonna tell Liyana's parents," Shock asked as she turned back to normal.

"It's okay, Liyana's mom and dad, aren't home yet," Rage said.

"Oh, okay," Tomiko replied. _To hurt someone as nice and caring as Liyana, I won't stand for it,_ Tomiko thought as she headed home as well.

**(Ending)**

Preview  
Tomiko: Minna, listen up! The cosplay club is hosting their annual cosplay contest today!  
Liyana: And I am writing a story about it for the school newspaper. Will the contest be another success this year, Tomiko?  
Tomiko: Ohohoho! Of course, nothing, not even a Stormera, will ruin it!  
Liyana & Tomiko: Eh! A Stormera!  
Liyana: Next time on Shuffle Precure, "Tomiko's plans. Crazy Cosplay Contest!" Watch next time, onegai shimasu!


	6. Episode 6

(Backstage at Chiyoko Academy's auditorium)

"Excuse me," Liyana said as she tried to get through a crowd of girls.

"Mou, where can Tomiko be?" she asked.

"I'm right here," Tomiko said right behind her.

"I've been looking for you," Liyana sighed.

"Gomen ne, but I can't talk right now," Tomiko replied writing on her clipboard.

"But I want to interview you for the newspaper."

"Gomen, Liyana-chan maybe later," Tomiko said as she walked away.

_Ah~ What am I going to do?_ Liyana thought.

**(Opening) (Title Card: "Tomiko's Plans. Crazy Cosplay Contest!")**

(Hallway)

"Lucky! We get to spend time in our clubs all day!" Raven cheered.

"That's because you forgot to do your homework-caya," Cayenne said from Raven's book bag.

"C-Cayenne! What are you doing here?" Raven exclaimed.

"We want to see the cosplay contest too-caya."

"We?"

"Blizzard is in Liyana's bag-caya. There she is-caya."

Liyana was leaning against the wall catching her breath.

"Liyana, what's the matter?" Raven asked.

"The backstage is too crowded. Nobody has time for an interview," Liyana replied.

"Oh yeah, you have to get a story about the contest, right?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure up to it? Yesterday you were in pretty bad shape… because of Nimbus."

"Don't worry, Raven I'm fine now," she said as she hugged Raven, "thanks for helping me home yesterday, now I better go back to the auditorium," she said as she rushed back to the auditorium. Raven stared back after her blushing.

"What's wrong-caya?" Cayenne asked peeking out from her bag.

"Eh! N-Nothing…"

"Raven!" called a girl running towards her. She had short brown hair with two barrettes clipped in her bangs and brown eyes.

"Hayazuki?"

"Come on, Raven, we wanna practice before we have to leave for the contest," Reiko Hayazuki said pulling Raven's arm.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, don't pull my arm off!" Raven said.

(Auditorium, dressing room)

"I finally have a break," Tomiko sighed as she sat down.

"Being club president sure is hard work," Liyana replied finding a seat on a bench.

"Yeah, I'm so tired and we haven't even started yet. Props, outfits, the stage, the schedule, I need a promotion."

"But, everyone in the cosplay club is with you to make the contest a success. And how is anything going to get done while your hiding in a dressing room?"

"Okay, I'll go…" Tomiko whined as got up, Liyana followed.

"There you are, Tomiko!" said a familiar voice.

"Onee-chan! W-What are you doing here?" Tomiko asked.

"I came to see how you were doing," Mina said.

"E-Everyone's working hard," Tomiko said holding up a peace sign.

"Everyone except you, as club president you're supposed to make sure the contest goes smoothly. Stop slacking off and get to work," Mina said as she left.

"Mou…I hate being scolded…" Tomiko whined pouting.

"Tomiko-senpai! We need your help!" said a girl walking towards her with an another girl, both first years.

"What happened?" Tomiko asked.

"The heel on her shoe broke. Can you fix it?"

"Of course, Liyana-chan can you hand me the glue on the table in the dressing room?"

"Okay."

"Arigato, it's alright, see it's fixed," Tomiko said handing the girl back her shoe.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Tomiko-senpai," the girls said, as they bowed and left.

"Tomiko-san, I can't find my hat," said a girl dressed as Amulet Heart from Shugo Chara.

"Whoa! Maki-chan, you look so cute!" Tomiko exclaimed.

"A-Arigato…" Maki said blushing.

"I saw the hat on a rack by the entrance," Liyana said.

"Arigato, Liyana-san," Maki said.

"Liyana-chan, I have to change into my outfit, too, you should check out the stage in the mean time," Tomiko said as she went back into the dressing room.

"Okay, who are you cosplaying as?" Liyana asked.

"You'll have to wait and see," Tomiko replied.

(On stage)

"Sugoi!" Liyana exclaimed looking at the stage.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" asked Sakimoto Haru, Liyana's crush.

"H-Hai, i-it's really pretty," Liyana said, as she blushed. _Oh yeah, Haru-kun is in the cosplay club, too_, Liyana thought.

He is cosplaying as Platinum Royale also from Shugo Chara.

"Um… you and Maki-san both cosplayed characters from Shugo Chara."

"Hai, since we're twins we decided to cosplay from the same anime."

"Eh…" 

"I better finish helping getting the stage ready," Haru said as he waved at Liyana and went back to what he was doing.

_Kawaii, Haru-kun~_ Liyana thought, hearts in her eyes.

"Liyana-chan, here it is my cosplay outfit!" Tomiko called running on stage.

"E-Ehhh!"

**(Eyecatch 1: Liyana is seen setting a timer on a camera while Raven and Tomiko are arguing. Liyana then joins them; they stop arguing and smile at the camera. Blizzard and Cayenne fly in front of the camera as it takes a picture of them, and then the logo appears.) **

**(Eyecatch 2: Liyana, Raven, and Tomiko are chasing the fairies then Liyana trips and they all fall. Then they are seen in cure form posing then the logo appears.)**

Liyana pulled Tomiko off stage and into the hallway where no one was around.

"Tomiko, isn't that your pretty cure outfit?" Liyana asked.

"Yep!"

"Mou, what are you thinking, Tomiko?"

"I'm the legendary warrior of thunder and excitement. No one will know about pretty cure."

"But you are the legendary warrior of thunder and excitement. You can't cosplay as yourself."

"Who said?"

"I'm not gonna argue about this. Just please don't blow our cover."

"Hai, hai! Leave it to me!" Tomiko said as she winked then left.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Liyana said as she sweat dropped.

"Me too-blizzu," Blizzard said popping out from her bag.

"Oh, Blizzard! I forgot you were in there. I don't know what Tomiko's thinking," Liyana said.

"No, I feel negative energy-blizzu," Blizzard said.

"Eh? But the contest is gonna start soon."

"You have to tell the others-blizzu."

"Ok." Then a voice came on the intercom,

"Everyone, please report to the auditorium for the cosplay club's annual contest."

"Blizzard, stay here until I come back for you," Liyana said taking off her bag. She rushed to find Tomiko to warn her.

"Tomiko!" Liyana called when she finally found her.

"What's up? The show's about to start?" She whispered in her ear about Blizzard's warning.

"Eh? Now?"

"We don't know what'll happen, but we should keep our guard up," Liyana said as she went to find Raven.

_If Nimbus is planning on ruining my contest that everyone worked hard on she has a screw loose_, Tomiko thought. "Minna, let's do our best!" Tomiko cheered to the other members.

"Tomiko-senpai, Maki-senpai isn't here," one of the first-year girls from before said.

"What did you just say?"

(In the audience)

"Raven!" Liyana called.

"Ah, Liyana we saved a seat for you," Raven said signaling for her to sit down.

"Arigato," she replied leaning over to Raven's ear, "did Cayenne said anything about negative energy?"

"Yeah. Nimbus must be around here," Raven whispered back.

"Does Tomiko know?"

"I told her but…"

"But?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Liyana said laughing nervously.

"So? Did you find her?" Tomiko asked a group of girls. They shook their heads.

"What do we do, Tomiko-senpai?"

"We'll just have to go on without her," Tomiko said.

"But, what happened to my sister?" Haru asked worriedly.

_Haru-kun…_ Tomiko thought.

"Tomiko-san, it's time for you to go on stage now."

"Hai…" Then Tomiko walked on to the stage with a microphone in her hand. "Minna, Konnichiwa. Today our cosplay club is hosting their 3rd annual contest. We hope you enjoy it!"

Tomiko said as the curtains behind her opened revealing the rest of members.

"Liyana, T-Tomiko is…" Raven exclaimed.

"Shh," Liyana replied gesturing at Hayazuki and other students around her.

"What's wrong, Raven?" Hayazuki asked.

"Nothing…" Raven said calming down.

"Then, let's begin. Everyone will say who they are and a say or do something related with their character. At the end, you will vote on the best cosplay, and then winner will be announced!" said Tomiko as she walked off stage, and the contest begun. As the students cosplayed, Tomiko ran backstage.

"Tomiko!" Blizzard called flying toward her with Cayenne.

"We think Nimbus is behind Maki missing-blizzu," said Blizzard.

"We have to find them," Tomiko said taking her shuffle pen off her vest. The button instantly started flashing. "Mou," Tomiko groaned as she walked near the edge of the stage. She waved the pen trying to get Liyana and Raven's attention.

"Raven, look over there," Liyana whispered in Raven's ear.

"It's Tomiko."

"Look her shuffle pen is…"

"We have to go."

"Where are you two going?" Hayazuki asked.

"We have to get something I left backstage," Liyana said walking fast to meet Tomiko.

"Tomiko!" Liyana called.

"Nimbus, is here isn't she?" Raven asked.

"Yeah. And I think she has something to do with Maki-chan missing," Tomiko said.

"Maki-san is!" Liyana asked.

"We have to hurry," Tomiko said.

"But what about the contest?" Raven asked.

"If you don't show up that might suspect something's wrong. We'll find Maki-san and Nimbus," Liyana said.

"Liyana-chan… okay. Arigato!" Tomiko said as Raven and Liyana raced outside transformed.

"Ah, Rage look!" Bliss exclaimed. Maki-chan was passed out on the ground with Nimbus standing above her.

"The negative energy coming out of this girl is perfect," Nimbus said holding a purplish black sphere in her hand.

"Nimbus! What did you do to Maki-san?" Bliss asked.

"I'm not playing games with you anymore. My main goal is to collect negative energy from humans to fulfill Sayuki-sama's wishes," Nimbus said.

"So that sphere is…" Rage started.

"Maki-san's negative feelings?" Bliss finished.

"That's right," Nimbus said throwing the sphere in the air. "Come out, Stormera!" Nimbus called.

"W-What?" Rage asked.

"Maki-san's feelings turned in to a Stormera!" Bliss exclaimed.

"Negative energy powers up the Stormera, are you so tough now pretty cure?" asked Nimbus.

"Let's hurry and destroy it, Bliss."

"Okay!"

Rage & Bliss ran up to the Stormera and punched it. It blasted dark energy at them, but they dodged it.

_"I'm nervous…"_ said a voice.

"Maki-san's voice?" Bliss asked.

_"I've never shown my cosplaying to anyone but Haru-onii-chan. No one will like my cosplay."_

"That's not true, Maki-san! I thought you were an awesome Amulet Heart! Tomiko too! You cosplay because it's fun, right? As long as you're having fun, it doesn't matter who likes it or not," Bliss said.

_"Liyana-san…"_

"Bliss…"

"Let's take this chance!"

"Yeah!"

"This won't end well!" Nimbus said.

Bliss and Rage held hands. "Our hearts are one as we combine powers! Precure Ice Torch!" Fire from Rage's hand and ice from Bliss's demolished the monster. Bliss ran to catch the falling sphere then turned to Nimbus.

"So, see how tough we are now?" Bliss asked.

"Mou, I'll remember this!" Nimbus yells as she disappears.

"Bliss, Rage!" cried Blizzard and Cayenne flying towards them.

"Maki's time on stage is next-caya!" Cayenne said.

"What do we do with this?" Bliss asked holding up the sphere.

"Draw a heart around it with your shuffle pen, and then kiss it. It should be purified-blizzu," Blizzard said.

"Kiss it?" Rage asked. Bliss drew a heart around it then kissed it as it turned white and went back into Maki's chest.

"I'll go back, before the others worry," Rage said turning back to normal.

"Maki-san, Maki-san!" Liyana said shaking Maki.

"Liyana-san? Why am I here?"

"No time to explain, you have to get on stage."

"Ah! You're right the contest started already!" The two girls hurried back to the auditorium.

"How was Maki-san?" Liyana asked.

"She was fine," Raven replied.

"That's great…" Liyana sighed.

"Tomiko's next."

"Kyah! I can't watch!"

"The spark of an exciting thrill, Cure Shock! Shock River!" Tomiko said, posing. The audience cheered and clapped.

"Minna-san, arigato!" Tomiko said waving at her "fans". Liyana and Raven sweat dropped.

"Tomiko…" Liyana sighed.

"She really did it…" Raven groaned.

"Make sure to put your ballots in the voting boxes on your way back to class! We thank you for watching our contest and hope to do it again next year," Tomiko said as her and the club bowed. The audience cheered again as everyone got up to leave.

"Who did you vote for Liyana?" Raven asked.

"Since the only one we saw was Tomiko's I picked her. But I did wanted to see Haru-kun."

"If we picked someone other than her, she'll never forgive us."

(In class)

"The results for the contest are in," said a female voice on the intercom.

"If Tomiko doesn't win, we'll never hear the end of it," Raven whispered to Liyana.

"And the winner is Sakimoto Maki. Sakimoto-san, congratulations!"

"Eh, I won?" asked Maki.

"Congratulations, Maki-san!" Liyana said.

"Arigato, Liyana-san."

"I didn't even win my own contest…" Tomiko said, her bangs covering eyes.

"As long as it was a success e-everything's fine," Liyana said.

"No fair! No fair! I wanted to win though!" Tomiko whined noisily.

"At least congratulate Maki," Raven groaned sweat dropping.

"Ehehe…" Liyana sighed sweat dropping as well.

"Mou, I won't stand for this!" exclaimed Tomiko as Liyana and Raven sighed.

**(Ending)**

Preview  
Raven: *sighs*  
Liyana: What's wrong, Raven?  
Raven: The dance club has been practicing a lot for our recital. I'm exhausted.  
Liyana: Eh… I know! Eat one of my cupcakes, that'll give you tons of energy!  
Raven: Nice idea! W-Wait, no it's not! Mou, Liyana that's not funny!  
Liyana: Next time on Shuffle Precure, "Doki-doki recital! Pirouetting in and out of pretty cure!" Watch next time, onegai shimasu!


	7. Episode 7

(Homeroom)

"Guess what, Liyana, Prez said your article was really impressive," Azumara Kasumi said. Kasumi has waist-length dark blue hair, orange eyes, and was in the newspaper club too.

"Eh? I don't think it was that good, though…" Liyana said turning in her seat to face her. _Especially since I missed over half of the contest_, she thought.

"You're just too modest, that's all," Kasumi replied.

"I-I guess," Liyana said, sweat dropping.

"I read your article, Liyana-san. I thought it was really good too," Haru said, who was in the desk beside Kasumi.

"R-Really? I mean arigato," Liyana said, blushing. Kasumi sighed.

"I didn't win, though," Tomiko sulked, beside Liyana.

"Honestly, Tomiko, get over it. You have next year," Raven groaned.

"Oh right! Chance!" Tomiko exclaimed her usual self again.

Liyana, Raven, and Kasumi all sweat dropped.

"You took my catchphrase," Liyana whined, as she turned back around. "But Raven, you have a recital coming up?"

"Yeah…" Raven said.

"You don't seem very excited," Liyana replied.

"I'm guess I'm not very into it," Raven sighed.

"Eh! Really?" Liyana asked.

**(Opening)**

(Lunchtime)

"As long as I can remember, nothing has ever stopped you from dancing, Raven," Liyana said.

Raven leans her back against the tree their sitting under. "Nothing will but, I… kinda feel pressured," Raven sighed.

"Oh yeah, I heard you're one of the club's best dancers! Even though I didn't believe it," Tomiko said.

Raven glares at her, and plucks her on the forehead.

"Ow! Mou, what was that for?" Tomiko exclaimed, holding her forehead. Raven just sighed as she leaned back again with a worried look in her eyes.

_Raven… _Liyana thought.

**(Title Card: "Doki-Doki Recital! Pirouetting in and out of pretty cure!")**

(After school in the hallway)

"Can we all go to your Mom's shop after club activities over, Liyana-chan?" Tomiko asked.

"Okay. Let's meet back here then we'll all go," Liyana said.

(Dance clubroom)

"Hey, minna!" Raven said as she came through the door.

"Raven!" Hayazuki exclaimed as she ran and hugged her friend.

"Nice to see you too, Hayazuki," Raven laughed as she hugged back.

"Gomen," Hayazuki grinned as pulled back.

"Where's Lorelei-senpai?" Raven asked.

"She said she'll be late," Hayazuki said.

"Ah… that's our Prez," Raven sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Raven, have you been practicing your solo for the recital?" Fumika Ami asked who was sitting by Hayazuki. She had purple hair and pink eyes.

"Of course!" Raven said, wincing when she said "solo".

"You'll do fine," Hayazuki assured, putting her hands on Raven's shoulders.

"Haya-chan's right, so don't worry so much," Ami replied.

"Arigato," Raven said.

"Lorelei-senpai is here!" a girl said, as everyone groaned and stopped whatever they were doing.

"Time to get work!" Raven said as all three laughed.

(Outside the dance clubroom)

"I can feel strong negative energy here," Nimbus said, looking through the window. She then laughed softly. "This might be fun."

**(Eyecatch 1: Liyana is seen setting a timer on a camera while Raven and Tomiko are arguing. Liyana then joins them; they stop arguing and smile at the camera. Blizzard and Cayenne fly in front of the camera as it takes a picture of them, and then the logo appears.) **

**(Eyecatch 2: Liyana, Raven, and Tomiko are chasing the fairies then Liyana trips and they all fall. Then they are seen in cure form posing then the logo appears.)**

(School Hallway)

"Shall we get going?" Liyana asked.

"Hai! It's been while since I went to Rainbow Confections," Tomiko cheered.

"I'm starving!" Raven said,

"You're always hungry anyway," Tomiko teased.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" Raven asked, blushing.

Liyana and Tomiko laughed until they heard a clinking sound behind them.

"Did you hear something just now?" Liyana asked, turning around.

"Well, some people haven't left yet," Tomiko said.

"So let's go," Raven said.

Then Liyana saw a small, black sphere rolling the stopped at the wall.

"Look!" Liyana gasped, pointing at the sphere.

"That sphere…!" Raven started.

"Nimbus must have taken someone's negative feelings!" Liyana said.

"Um…can someone explain please?" Tomiko asked who had no idea what they are talking about.

"Someone's negative feelings are in that sphere," Liyana said.

"It also powers the Stormera," Raven replied.

"Oh, I see now. Then where's Nimbus?" Tomiko asked.

"Oh no, I've been figured out," Nimbus said sarcastically as she walked in front of them.

"We will purify that sphere, Nimbus!" Liyana exclaimed.

"Do whatever you like, but you have to fight for it first," Nimbus said, picking up the sphere, tossing it up and down.

"Toying with people's feelings is unforgivable," Liyana said.

"Ne, wouldn't a Stormera inside destroy the school?" Tomiko asked.

"Then let's carry this outside," Raven said.

(Outside)

Nimbus tossed the sphere in the air. "Come out, Stormera!" she called.

The sphere then emitted a black light as a Stormera took over it.

"Raven, Tomiko, and here we go!" Liyana exclaimed.

"Pretty Cure Shuffle Action Start!" they all said as red, blue, and green light surrounded them.

"The chill of an awakening smile, Cure Bliss!"

"The warmth of an untamed heart, Cure Rage!"

"The spark of an unexpected thrill, Cure Shock!"

"Together we'll ruin your evil doings, Shuffle Pretty Cure!" They all said as they did a final pose.

The Stormera then yelled as it shot out energy at them. Bliss and Shock easily dodged it, but Rage was slower than usual.

"Rage, you're a bit out of sync," Shock said.

"It's nothing," Rage said, breathing a little faster.

Then they all charged to the Stormera repeatedly punching it, but it was a bit faster as it knocked them all to the ground.

"What power…" Bliss said.

"It's moving too fast for us," Shock whined.

_"I am the worst…"_ said a girl's voice.

"Huh? The Stormera is talking?" Shock asked.

"Not the Stormera, baka! The person's feelings inside the sphere," Rage exclaimed.

_"Sometimes… I don't think I deserve to be the dance club's president,"_ said the voice.

"L-Lorelei-senpai?" exclaimed Rage in shock.

_"Since everyone's relying on me, I feel pressured,"_ Lorelei's voice said.

Rage softly gasped as she remembered earlier.

"_As long as I can remember, nothing has ever stopped you from dancing, Raven," Liyana said. _

_Raven leans her back against the tree their sitting under. "Nothing will but, I… kinda feel pressured," Raven sighed._

"_Oh yeah, I heard you're one of the club's best dancers! Even though I didn't believe it," Tomiko said. _

Rage slowly got up and faced the Stormera.

"Rage?" Liyana asked.

"I have been only thinking about myself. Lorelei-senpai works harder for all of us since she is in charge of everything. If something goes wrong, people will be blaming her, but me and everyone else will keep supporting you!" Rage said.

Bliss and Shock smiled. Then Stormera charging towards Rage.

Rage, easily dodged the punches the monster gave almost like she was dancing. Then she spun around and kicked the Stormera making it stumble, then with a final punch it fell to the ground.

"Wow, not bad Rage!" Shock exclaimed.

"She looks back in sync now," Bliss said happily.

"Pretty Cure Rage Pirouette!" Rage cried, as she did a pirouette.

Fire hit the Stormera and then demolished it as the black sphere rolled to Rage's feet. Rage picked it up and drew a heart around it with her shuffle pen then kissed it. As it turned to a white color, she turned and glared at Nimbus.

"I'll never forgive you for hurting my senpai, Nimbus!" Rage yelled, obviously angry.

"As if I care! Sayuki-sama will surely scold me again!" Nimbus yelled back as she disappeared.

"You were awesome, Rage!" Bliss cheered, as she and Shock ran toward her.

"Even I have to admit that was awesome…" Shock said with a bored tone.

"Arigato…" Rage said as she started to fall forwards, but Shock caught her.

"H-Hey! Raven!" Shock shouted, blushing.

"Raven!" Bliss cried, as the sphere in Raven's grip fell to the ground.

(School Infirmary)

"Will Raven be alright?" Liyana asked worriedly. She and Tomiko were sitting beside the bed looking at the sleeping girl back in civilian form.

"I guess so. She's probably just exhausted," Tomiko said softly.

"It's probably because she was working so hard in dance practice... I'll hurry and give this back to Asuka-senpai!" Liyana said, holding up the white sphere as she ran out the room.

Tomiko stared at Raven still sleeping soundly. _She looks so innocent when she sleeps… which she's not_, Tomiko thought. She leaned closer as she gently brushed Raven's bangs from her eyes.

"But, kinda… cute…" Tomiko said softly, as she leaned back in her seat, her face flushed. Then Liyana came back into the room.

"Asuka-senpai is back to normal," Liyana said.

"T-That's good to hear," Tomiko said.

"What's wrong?" Liyana asked.

"N-Nothing," Tomiko replied quickly.

"But your face seems redder than usual," Liyana said.

"Liyana-chan, I'm okay," Tomiko reassured.

"M-Minna…" Raven said sleepily, waking up.

"Ah, Raven! Did we wake you?" Liyana asked.

"Guess," Raven asked sarcastically as she sat up. "This is...?"

"The infirmary. You collapsed after defeating the Stormera," Liyana said.

"Gomen ne, I must have made you two worry," Raven smiled softly.

"Don't worry about it, as long as you're better now. Ne, Tomiko?" Liyana asked.

"E-Ehh? Y-Yeah," Tomiko stuttered. Raven noticed and smirked.

(In front of Liyana's house)

"Sorry, we couldn't go to the sweets shop today, Tomiko," Liyana said.

"Don't worry we can go another time, right?" Tomiko asked.

"Hai!" Liyana cheered as she walked towards her door. "See you tomorrow, you two!" she said as she went inside, leaving Raven and Tomiko alone, again.

"Tomiko… I heard you earlier," Raven said.

"Eh!" Tomiko blushed.

"I heard your voice… calling me cute. And I felt someone moving my hair was that you, too?" Raven asked.

"Like I would do that! And I never called you cute!" Tomiko exclaimed.

"Don't lie! I heard Liyana said she was leaving to help Lorelei-senpai, so it had to be you," Raven said.

"What if I did?" Tomiko asked quietly.

Raven grinned as she hugged Tomiko. Tomiko gasped softly as she blushed, hugging her back.

"I'll say thank you," Raven whispered in her ear, as Tomiko closed her eyes and smiled. Then they pulled back. Tomiko's face was flushed once more, and Raven smirked again.

"Raven, we are best friends now, aren't we?" Tomiko asked.

"Eh? Of course," Raven said.

Raven walked towards her house door as Tomiko started walking to her house.

"See ya, Tomiko, don't oversleep!" Raven called, teasing.

"I don't wanna hear that from you!" Tomiko called back in the same tone as she stuck out her tongue and ran.

"W-What did you say?" Raven asked, blushing, watching the girl run away. "Whatever…" she sighed as went inside.

What they both didn't know that Liyana saw everything through her window.

**(Ending)**

Preview

Raven: The next episode sounds interesting.

Tomiko: Yeah! Very interesting~

Liyana: That's right, I quit being leader and pretty cure…

Tomiko & Raven: …WHAT?

Liyana: Did you two even read the title? *sweat drops*

Next time on Shuffle Precure, "Ehhh? Liyana quits being leader?" Watch next time, onegai shimasu!


	8. Episode 8

Cure Rage and Cure Shock are fighting a Stormera, powered by another person's negative feelings while Cure Bliss is fighting Nimbus. The place is a woodsy area, the sky is dark due to Nimbus being there, and it's somewhat windy. The fairies were watching from a distance.

"Pretty Cure Shock River!" Shock yelled as electricity flowed from her fingers, creating a shield from the monster's blasts.

Rage and Shock hold hands. "Our hearts are one as we combine powers! Pretty Cure Thunder Flame!" they both say as they defeat the Stormera.

"Let's hurry and give this back!" Shock said, holding the purified sphere, as she and Rage ran off, the fairies followed.

Meanwhile, Bliss and Nimbus were still fighting. As Nimbus was about to punch her, Bliss grabbed Nimbus' fists.

"You think you're so tough, Cure Bliss," Nimbus said, trying to push the smaller girl back.

"I guess you can say that," Bliss said, grinning.

"I don't understand at you at all. Even while fighting you can still pull off a smile. Why?" Nimbus asked.

"It's my pretty cure powers, and… a gift!" Bliss exclaimed as she pushed Nimbus into a tree.

Bliss smirked slightly with her hands on her hips as Nimbus got up.

"Mou, one day I'll while that smile off your face!" Nimbus yelled.

"Eh, really? How scary," Bliss said sarcastically as she giggled.

"Why, why are you so happy-go-lucky all time? If you don't start acting more serious, you'll lose you spot as leader," Nimbus said slyly.

"Eh?" Bliss asked, as wind rustled through her hair.

"That's right, those other cures wouldn't be able to take you serious enough, so they'll take over and run you out," Nimbus said, knowing she was getting at her.

"That's not true, Rage and Shock… will never…" Bliss trailed off.

Nimbus smirked as she disappeared, just as the cures and fairies came running towards her.

"Liyana, everything's ok now," Raven said, back in civilian form.

"Where did Nimbus go?" Tomiko asked.

"She left," Liyana said, as she changed back to normal as well.

"Is anything the matter-blizzu?" Blizzard asked, flying in front of her. She didn't say anything.

"Liyana?" Raven asked.

Liyana took her shuffle pen out her sweater pocket. She looked at it for a moment, and then gave it to Raven.

"Why are you giving me your shuffle pen?" Raven asked, confused.

"Gomen nasai, but I don't think I should be a pretty cure anymore," Liyana said.

"What, why?" Tomiko asked.

"I… quit!" Liyana exclaimed as she ran off, Blizzard followed her.

"What? Wait, Liyana!" Raven called, but was too far ahead.

"What could have happened?" Tomiko asked.

**(Opening) (Title Card: "Ehhh? Liyana quits being leader?")**

(Liyana's house)

Liyana was in her room curled up on her bed. She ignored Blizzard's constant questions as she sighed deeply. She ran her fingers through her hair as she let it down. Then she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Liyana asked.

"It's us, Raven and Tomiko," Raven said.

"I don't want to be bothered," Liyana said as she resumed her position on her bed.

"We're coming in," Raven called as she opened the door. Tomiko and Raven sat on her bed beside her as Cayenne flew over to Blizzard.

"Why?" Raven asked. She blushed seeing her with her hair down. She knew Liyana only did that when she was worried or stressed.

"I have my reasons," Liyana said not facing them.

"Suddenly quitting pretty cure, something happened right?" Tomiko asked.

"Nothing happened," Liyana said.

"That's a lie. Did Nimbus put you up to this?" Raven asked.

_As thought of Raven, too sharp_, Liyana thought. "No."

"This is part of Nimbus' plans to defeat us. You should know that, Liyana," Raven said.

"She's right, Liyana-chan… for once," Tomiko said, getting a quick glare from Raven.

"But what she said… is true! I'm just hindering you guys!" Liyana snapped, turning around. Her face was flushed and tears were running down her face.

_She's crying! _Raven thought. "Liyana…" She hated seeing her cry, Tomiko too. She's usually a "happy-go-lucky" person, which is what upset her in the first place.

"Liyana-chan…" Tomiko sighed.

"Onegai… just leave me alone for awhile," Liyana said softly.

"…Ok, but just hold onto this just in case," Raven said, giving Liyana back her shuffle pen. Then she dragged Tomiko out of the room. Cayenne and Blizzard followed.

"Why are you giving up so easy? Liyana-chan knows she doesn't wanna quit. She can't quit!" Tomiko whispered.

"Who said I was giving up?" Raven asked.

**(Eyecatch 1: Liyana is seen setting a timer on a camera while Raven and Tomiko are arguing. Liyana then joins them; they stop arguing and smile at the camera. A Blizzard and Cayenne fly in front of the camera as it takes a picture of them, and then the logo appears.) **

**(Eyecatch 2: Liyana, Raven, and Tomiko are chasing the fairies then Liyana trips and they all fall. Then they are seen in cure form posing then the logo appears.)**

(Raven's House)

"My, if it isn't Mana Tomiko-san," Raven's mom, Sora, said, as she opened the door.

"It's been awhile, Yukibara-san," Tomiko replied sweetly, as she bowed. Raven grimaced.

"Come in," Sora said as they came in. "But this is a surprise, I thought you two didn't get along."

"Well, a lot happened, Okaa-san…" Raven said. Sora laughed slightly.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Nothing," Sora said as she walked away. The way she said made Raven and Tomiko blush.

Raven opened her bedroom door and sat on the bed while Tomiko sat in a burgundy colored desk chair.

"Fairies, you can come out now," Tomiko said as Blizzard and Cayenne flew out of her bag. "So, how are we gonna get Liyana-chan to become a precure again?"

"Liyana won't stay like that forever. She'll soon crack and come and realize Nimbus was wrong," Raven said,

"But, what did Nimbus say anyway?"

"No clue…"

Tomiko turned in her chair and looked out the window. "The sky's dark again!"

"Eh?" They both got up and rushed to look outside.

"Ne, shouldn't we tell Liyana?" Tomiko asked.

"No," Raven said.

"Why -blizzu?" Blizzard asked.

"She's still the leader-caya!" Cayenne said.

"I know, but she still won't come," Raven said.

"But, we-" Tomiko started.

"I believe in Liyana. She wouldn't abandon us so easily," Raven cut her off. "Let's hurry!"

(Liyana's room)

Liyana was still curled up in bed looking at her shuffle pen. Then the button started to glow.

"Eh?" Liyana said as she sat up. She looked out the window and saw the sky was dark.

"Nimbus…" Liyana said through her teeth. She got up and started to open the door. (Flashback start)

"…_those other cures wouldn't be able to take you serious enough, so they'll take over and run you out." _(Flashback end)

Liyana fell to her knees. "Raven, Tomiko, Blizzard and Cayenne, could be in real trouble right now. And I-I… just left them alone!"

She then got up and rushed out the door. _Minna, please be all right… _

(Same area as at the beginning)

Cure Rage and Shock lied on the ground, out of breath, while Nimbus stood before them. They had defeated the Stormera, a regular one this time, but Nimbus wasn't finished. The fairies hid near by.

"As I guessed, you two aren't as coordinated without your _leader _here," Nimbus laughed.

"If I had the energy, Nimbus, I'll punch you!" Rage shouted.

"Liyana-chan will come!" Shock said.

"After all I said, what a joke," Nimbus said, still laughing.

"You can stop laughing, Nimbus!" Bliss said as she came into the scene.

"Bliss!" Rage and Shock exclaimed happily.

"Well, well, you came back Cure Bliss. Are you gonna try playing leader again?" Nimbus asked. Bliss let her guard down.

"An opening!" Nimbus exclaimed as she charged to punch her. Bliss fell backwards and slammed to the ground.

"Bliss!" Shock called as she got up.

"Don't let her get to you!" Rage yelled, as she got up as well.

"It hurts…" Bliss groaned softly as she sat up. She looked up to see Nimbus standing in front of her.

"Ready to give up, Leader?" Nimbus asked.

"No, I'll never give in to the likes of you!" Bliss exclaimed.

"Okay, then," Nimbus sighed, as she started to punch her again… harder.

Bliss braced herself, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see Rage and Shock use their combination attack on Nimbus, making her fall backwards.

"Minna…" Bliss sighed.

"Kyah! You burned my arm!" Nimbus cried, rubbing her arm. Shock and Rage stood before Liyana, facing Nimbus.

"Bliss, you will always be our leader," Shock said, turning around.

"So, even though if I'm not serious all the time, you'll still need me?" Bliss asked.

"Of course!" Shock and Rage said. Then they both held out their hands.

"Let's continue fighting, Liyana," Rage said.

"…Hai!" Bliss said, taking both of their hands as they pulled her up.

"Is your little reunion session over, now?" Nimbus asked, annoyed.

"Yes. And now that it is, let's combine our powers, Rage, Shock," Bliss said, as they still held hands.

"Okay!" Rage said.

"Yeah!" Shock cheered.

"Our hearts are one as we combine powers! Precure Frozen Fire Volt!" Ice, fire, and electricity all came hurling at Nimbus.

"This is bad… I-I'll remember this!" Nimbus yelled as she disappeared before the attack hit her.

The cures released their hands as they breathed heavily.

"What a powerful attack…" Bliss said, as they turned back to normal.

"You three were great-blizzu!" Blizzard exclaimed as she and Cayenne flew from where they were hiding.

"Arigatou," Liyana said.

"Does this mean you won't quit pretty cure, Liyana-chan?" Tomiko asked.

"Quit? Of course not! I'm here to stay, to protect everyone!" Liyana said. All three laughed as they group hugged.

"The bonds of the pretty cure can't be broken so easily-caya," Cayenne said.

"All we need is Hiro-senpai, and we'll be ready to fight Ambience!" Raven said.

"Hai!" Liyana said happily as they started walking back home. "As long as you two don't flirt too much."

"Huh?" Tomiko and Raven asked, blushing.

"I saw the other day, you two hugged," Liyana said.

"A friendly hug! Nothing more!" Tomiko exclaimed.

"Right! I like-" Raven covered her mouth.

"You like someone, Raven?" Liyana asked.

"Who, who?" Tomiko asked.

"No one! I don't like anybody!" Raven shouted as she ran ahead of them.

"Ah, Raven, wait!" Liyana called running after her.

"Don't leave me! I want to know, too!" Tomiko whined as she tried to catch up with the others.

**(Ending)**

Preview

Liyana: Looks like there's going to be a storm!

Raven: It looks kind of scary…

Tomiko: There are negative energy spheres everywhere!

Liyana: It's making my head hurt…!

Raven: It looks like Nimbus is up to something big this time!

Tomiko: Can we really stop her?

Liyana: Next time on Shuffle Precure: Shuffle Precure in trouble! Powering up is impossible? Watch next time, onegai shimasu!


	9. Episode 9

(Ambience, Sayuki's throne room)

Nimbus is seen bowing while Sayuki sits on his throne.

"Nimbus, you do know how much time and power you're wasting not making any progress, I'm correct?" Sayuki asked.

"Hai. But I have a plan that will surely not fail," Nimbus replied.

"I hope it shouldn't because this is your last chance to show me you're capable of fulfilling our mission," Sayuki said.

"I won't disappoint you, Sayuki-sama," Nimbus said.

**(Opening) **

Nimbus was walking by Hanabira Park, close to Tomiko's house. She wore a lacy purple top with matching black pants, purple flats, and her long wavy hair was in a ponytail.

_All this happiness is disgusting, _she thought as she found a place with no one around.

"I'll show those pretty cure my real power…" Nimbus said to herself, as purplish-black electricity started cracking around her.

**(Title Card: "Shuffle Precure in trouble! Powering up is impossible?")**

Around the same time, Asami was sitting on a bench where hardly any people were.

_That was Nimbus!_ Asami thought, as she looked down before Nimbus saw her.

"Asami, she looked serious- safu," said a purple and white, teddy bear like creature in Asami's lap.

"She might be up to something dangerous, Saffron," Asami said, as she stroked the fairy's head.

Yes, Saffron is another fairy from Twilight Oasis who wore a purple bow around her head.

"Are you going to help them this time-safu?" Saffron asked.

"You know I can't if Nimbus is there…" Asami sighed.

"You should at least them warn them-safu," Saffron said.

"Okay," Asami said as she got up as Saffron hopped in her bag.

(Rainbow Art Confections)

Rainbow Art Confections, was mainly white on the inside. White tables, white chairs, a white display counter. It was full of many colorful desserts, which made the whole room smell sweet.

Liyana, Raven, and Tomiko were sitting around a table at the back. Blizzard and Cayenne were with them, hiding behind their bags, sharing a cupcake. The girls ordered a half dozen of them, along with three smoothies.

"These cupcakes are really good, Liyana-chan," Tomiko cheered as she took a bite a bite of one.

"Arigatou. These cupcakes I made myself," Liyana said.

"Really? They look professional," Tomiko exclaimed.

"Well, they're good enough to sell, but I don't think they're that good," Liyana blushed.

"Don't worry, I'll eat them," Raven said as she took another cupcake out the box.

"That's not what I'm worried about," Liyana said, sweat dropping.

Then they heard the bell above the door ring, signaling customers. Tomiko looked up and was surprised at who she saw.

"Asami-san?" Tomiko asked out loud as the other two girls looked too.

"Welcome, Hiro-senpai. Did you come to buy some sweets?" Liyana asked.

"No, I have something I want to discuss with you three," Asami said.

"Have a seat," Tomiko said as she made room for her, pushing Raven over, almost making her fall.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked angrily.

"Asami-san can't sit with us since you take up room for two," Tomiko said.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Raven asked.

"Raven, Tomiko, you're being rude," Liyana said.

"Gomen nasai…" Raven and Tomiko blushed.

"So, what do you have to discuss with us, Hiro-senpai?" Liyana asked.

"I saw Nimbus, a while ago, by Hanabira Park with a serious look on her face," Asami said.

"Eh?" the three girls asked.

"I came to warn you because I think she's not playing games this time," Asami said.

"Could it be that you've fought Nimbus when you were a pretty cure?" Raven asked.

"Yes," Asami said, her tone changing from serious to what sounded sad.

"Is there anything wrong, Hiro-senpai?" Liyana asked.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Asami questioned.

"Ah, w-well… you looked sad right then," Liyana said.

Asami smiled. "I insure you that I'm okay, Miyanu-san," she replied as she stood up. "I should go now, so if you'll excuse me."

"Wait, Hiro-senpai!" Liyana said.

"Hai?" Asami asked.

"Are you still not going to fight with us?" Liyana asked.

"We could use another cure," Raven replied.

"Onegai, Asami-san?" Tomiko asked.

"I'll think about it," Asami said, as she walked out.

"I wonder why she still won't join us?" Tomiko wondered.

"I'm sure, that it has something to do with Nimbus," Liyana said.

"Nimbus, why?" Raven asked.

"That look she had on her face when you asked if she fought her before, it just made me think that," Liyana said.

"Anyways, we should probably see what Nimbus is up to," Tomiko suggested.

"Okay, let's go," Liyana confirmed.

As they all left the shop, they hear Asami's voice talking to someone. However, no one was around.

"This presence is…" Blizzard started.

"Another fairy-caya!" Cayenne said as they both hopped out of their bags and flew away.

"Wait! You'll get seen flying in broad daylight!" Liyana exclaimed. Then, it started to rain.

"It's raining," Raven said.

"We have to search for them in the rain?" Tomiko asked.

"I have an umbrella we can use," Liyana said, as she ran back inside to get it.

"I hate rain," Tomiko whined.

"You complain too much," Raven said.

"Well, what can you do in the rain besides catch a cold?" Tomiko asked.

Raven leaned closer to Tomiko's face. Tomiko jerked back a little.

"W-What are you doing?" Tomiko asked, looking down as she blushed.

"You can kiss," Raven replied with a smirk.

"K-Kiss?" Tomiko asked as she looked back up to Raven. Raven laughed as she plucked Tomiko on the forehead.

"Ow, that hurt!" Tomiko replied, rubbing her forehead.

"I found the umbrella!" Liyana exclaimed as she came out of the sweets shop, "Shall we go?"

"Yeah," Raven said as she and Tomiko followed her.

(Hanabira Park)

"There's Asami and the fairies!" Liyana said, pointing to a gazebo in the middle of the park.

"Blizzard, Cayenne, what do you think you're doing flying off like that?" Raven shouted.

"Gomen-blizzu/caya," they both said.

"Hiro-senpai, is that your fairy?" Liyana asked.

"Yes," Asami said.

"I'm Saffron-safu," Saffron replied.

"Yoroshiku," Liyana giggled.

"Why am I the only one without a fairy?" Tomiko asked.

Then there was a loud crack of thunder.

"It seems the weather is getting worse," Raven said.

"Look over there!" Tomiko exclaimed.

"There are a lot of negative energy spheres!" Liyana gasped.

"Why so many?" Raven asked.

"It's possible that Nimbus started this storm," Asami said.

"But what does have to do with the spheres?" Tomiko asked.

"Nimbus' storms have the power to absorb negative energy," Asami said.

"My, if it isn't Asami," Nimbus said as she walked towards the gazebo.

"N-Nimbus," Asami breathed.

Nimbus giggled. "If any of you think you can stop me now, you really are in surprise," Nimbus said.

"We have always stopped you before you so we can do it again!" Liyana exclaimed. "Raven, Tomiko."

"Pretty Cure Shuffle Action Start!"

"The chill of an awakening smile, Cure Bliss!"

"Pretty Cure Shuffle Action Start!"

"The warmth of an untamed heart, Cure Rage!"

"Pretty Cure Shuffle Action Start!"

"The spark of an unexpected thrill, Cure Shock!"

"We will ruin your evil doings, Shuffle Pretty Cure!" they all said, then did a pose.

"I'll give you one more chance to back out now, "Nimbus said.

"Never!" Bliss said.

"I never back out from anything!" Rage said.

"That goes for me too!" Shock said.

"Fine, but I warned you," Nimbus said, "Come out Stormera!"

When Nimbus clapped her hands, all of the spheres gathered into one place. A black light emitted from them as they turned into one super-powerful Stormera. This Stormera's only power is emitting dark power at the pretty cure.

"I can feel the dark energy overflowing…" Bliss said.

"I-It's painful…" Rage stammered.

"Ohohoho, enjoy the taste of dark power," Nimbus laughed, as thunder sounded.

**(Eyecatch 1: Liyana is seen setting a timer on a camera while Raven and Tomiko are arguing. Liyana then joins them; they stop arguing and smile at the camera. A Blizzard and Cayenne fly in front of the camera as it takes a picture of them, and then the logo appears.) **

**(Eyecatch 2: Liyana, Raven, and Tomiko are chasing the fairies then Liyana trips and they all fall. Then they are seen in cure form posing then the logo appears.)**

"Pretty Cure Shock River!" Shock yelled. Her attack bounced off the Stormera and made her fly back, but Bliss caught her. "Bliss…"

"Are you ok?" Bliss asked.

"Yeah," Shock replied.

"This Stormera's power is connected Nimbus' storm so your attack won't have a lot of effect," Bliss stated.

"Then I…" Rage started, "Pretty Cure Rage Pirouette!"

The fire circled around the Stormera, but it broke free.

"No way!" Rage exclaimed.

Then Bliss stepped up. "Pretty Cure Bliss Barricade!"

A shield of ice surrounded the monster. But when it yelled, the ice started to crack and the dark energy waved over them. It made all three girls fall back and wince in pain.

"It hurts…" Tomiko whined.

"This power… is giving me a headache…" Bliss groaned, holding her head.

"But we have to stop it… somehow," Rage said.

Meanwhile, Asami and the fairies were watching the fight from the gazebo.

_I want to help them… _Asami thought with a worried look on her face.

"Asami," a voice called from behind her. She turned around.

"Nimbus…" Asami said, as she took a defensive stance.

"Relax, I just want to talk," Nimbus said as she stepped closer to her.

"We have nothing to talk about!" Asami said shakily. Nimbus stood close to Asami, holding on to the rails behind her, trapping her.

"We don't?" Nimbus asked, caressing Asami's cheek with one hand.

Asami blushed at the girl's touch. She wanted to stop her, but she couldn't move.

Back at the fight, the cures cold barely hit the Stormera without being thrown back.

"Mou… I won't stand for this. We can't fight it, our attacks keep backfiring, it's still raining, like that helps anything, plus I hate rain, the dark energy is making my head hurt and worst of all I look a mess," Shock ranted, as she slid to the ground crossing her arms.

"That's worst of all?" Raven asked, sweat dropped.

"Anyway, let's try our combination attack!" Bliss urged, as she tried to pull Shock off the ground.

"Ehhh?" Shock asked. They all held hands.

"Our hearts are one as we combine powers! Precure Frozen Fire Volt!"

"Did it work?" Rage asked.

"I don't know," Bliss replied.

"AH! It broke free!" Shock shouted, as the Stormera gave off more energy. The cures screamed as they fell back once more, but had trouble getting back up.

"I can't take more of this…" Rage groaned.

"Me neither," Shock agreed.

"But, but… we can't give up, we just can't…" Bliss cried.

"Minna-san!" Asami exclaimed, still caught in Nimbus' grip.

"Why don't you help them, Asami?" Nimbus asked.

"…"

"You don't still have your head in the past, do you?"

"It's none of your concern."

"That's a lie, and you know it."

Nimbus cupped Asami's face and kissed her. Asami gasped into the kiss, but didn't pull away. After a few seconds, Nimbus broke free. She smirked when she saw that Asami's face was flushed.

"A rare sight indeed to see you blushing," Nimbus laughed. Asami brought her hand to her lips. "I knew it, you still love me, Hiro Asami, or should I say Cure Serene."

Asami looked up to the girl, wide-eyed. Nimbus then walked away heading to the cures. Asami slid to the floor with her face in hands.

"Asami..." Saffron whispered as she floated towards her.

"Given up already, Shuffle Precure? I must say I'm less than awestruck. I'll take my energy and leave then," Nimbus said.

"No…" Bliss started, as she struggled to stand up. "I can't let you do that!"

"With your current powers what can you do?" Nimbus asked.

"I don't know, but I'll never let you leave with everyone unconscious!" Bliss exclaimed, back on her feet.

"That's our Bliss!" Rage smiled, as she stood up.

"I agree, but can I just lie here?" Shock asked. Rage grabbed Shock by her ponytails and lifted her up off the ground.

"Hey, that hurts! I get it so let gooo!" Shock yelled.

"We'll _definitely_ ruin your evil dongs!" Bliss shouted. Then a bright, white light circled around Liyana then spread throughout the cures.

"W-What's happening?" Bliss asked.

"T-Too bright!" Nimbus whined, covering her eyes.

First, Bliss shows up on screen. "

"Come forth, Shuffle Ring!" As she held out her hand out a pink and blue ring with a heart in the middle goes on her finger. She then claps, and as she spreads out her hands, blue light appears creating a sword. "A smile's power, Bliss Sword!"

"Come forth, Shuffle Ring!" Does the same thing as Bliss, except the ring is red and orange and red light appears creating a ribbon. "A heart's power, Rage Ribbon!"

"Come forth, Shuffle Ring!" Her ring is green and yellow and a green light appears creating a baton. "A thrill's power, Shock Baton!" Then they all do a group pose.

"This is…" Blizzard started.

"The Pretty Cures' power up-caya/safu!" Cayenne and Saffron exclaimed.

"Our hearts are one as we combine powers! Precure Vital Storm!"

The attack hit the Stormera and destroyed it on contact. Then all the spheres shot out into the air. Bliss then drew a heart with her shuffle pen and blew a kiss; purifying them all before they went back to their owners. It also hit Nimbus.

"Oh no," Nimbus gasped holding her chest, "Mou, curse you Shuffle Pretty Cure! I had a perfect plan… and now…" She then disappeared.

The cures' rings and weapons disappeared and the storm cleared up. The fairies flew toward them. Asami followed them.

"Yay- blizzu! You did it!" Blizzard cheered, hopping into Bliss' arms.

"But what just happened?" Bliss asked.

"That was your power up item-caya," Cayenne said.

"The shuffle ring boosts your power-blizzu," Blizzard said.

"But what about Nimbus?" Shock asked.

"Yeah, she got away!" Rage agreed.

"Nimbus isn't such a bad person," Asami said.

"But she's our enemy!" Rage exclaimed.

"Do you think she wants to be?" Asami shouted. "She might be a part of Ambience, but you don't know the real Nimbus…"

"The real Nimbus?" Bliss asked. Then Asami ran off.

"Hiro-senpai!" Bliss called.

"Wait, Asami!" Saffron cried as she rushed after her.

"What did she mean, the real Nimbus, and did she get purified?" Bliss asked.

"Ah mou, this is too much at one time!" Shock exclaimed.

"You're right. Let's sleep on it, it's getting late," Rage said as they undid their transformation and walked home.

_I wonder what kind of relationship did those two have, Hiro-senpai and Nimbus?_ Liyana thought.

**(Ending)**

Preview

Liyana: There's no sign of Nimbus anywhere.

Raven: But there is a little girl that looks like her.

Tomiko: You're right! They look a lot like!

Raven: So alike it's creepy…

Liyana: Next time on Shuffle Precure: "A new villain! Nimbus' little sister?" Watch next time onegai shimasu!


	10. Episode 10

(Ambience, Nimbus' Room)

Nimbus is sitting on her bed clutching her chest as purple sparks fly around her.

_What in the world is wrong with me? _Nimbus thought.

"Nimbus."

She looked up. "S-Sayuki-sama!"

"It appears that your plan failed, Nimbus."

"H-Hai…"

Sayuki walked to her bed. "You couldn't have gotten purified by those precure, have you?"

"… I don't know."

"I don't need you hindering our mission any longer. For now on you is no longer a part of Ambience. By the end of the day you should make your leave."

"But Sayuki-sama-!"

"That's an order."

"Hai…"

**(Opening)**

(Class, Lunchtime)

"It's raining again," Liyana sighed, as she picked through her bento.

"But I doubt it's Nimbus this time," Raven replied.

"I wonder what happened to her?" Tomiko asked.

All three girls sighed.

**(Title Card: "A new villain! Nimbus' little sister?")**

(After School, walking home)

"Well, at least it stopped raining," Liyana said.

"That's good, but-" Raven started

"Look at that girl!" Tomiko exclaimed.

"Eh? She looks like Nimbus!" Liyana and Raven gasped. Tomiko walked over to the girl.

"W-Wait, Tomiko!" Liyana called, as she and Raven followed her.

"Sumimasen~!" Tomiko yelled as the girl who was actually Stratus, turned around.

"What do you want?" Stratus asked.

"What's with that attitude? I just have to ask you a question!" Tomiko exclaimed.

"So, what is it?" Stratus asked.

"Do you know a girl named Nimbus?" Tomiko asked.

"Eh? You three girls are the pretty cure she always lost to?" Stratus asked as she busted out laughing. All three girls got angry.

"What is Nimbus is to you?" Liyana asked calmly.

"S-She's my older sister," Stratus said between laughs.

"…Ehhh!" all three exclaimed.

"Anyways, who are you? You look like a ten year old!" Raven asked. Stratus stopped laughing.

"I'm Stratus, and for your information I'm thirteen. Onee-chan got kicked out of Ambience so I took her place," Stratus said.

"Kicked out?" Liyana asked.

"That's right. Thanks to you three I can get the attention I deserve, and impress Sayuki-sama with all the dark energy he desires, and three helpless cures," Stratus replied.

"Like we'll ever lose to you!" Raven exclaimed.

"We'll stop you at all costs," Liyana said.

"To lose to someone younger than me I won't stand for it," Tomiko said.

"You're as persistent as Onee-chan said you were," Stratus smirked, "but I might be younger than you, but my powers are as strong, if not stronger than Onee-chan's was. Now if you don't mind I have to leave, you idiotic pretty cure." Stratus then walked away laughing.

"Mou, she pisses me off more than Nimbus!" Raven groaned.

"She's her sister alright," Tomiko said.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Liyana sighed sweat dropping.

(Liyana's bedroom)

Liyana was sitting on her bed holding Blizzard in her arms.

"I can't help to wonder about Nimbus even if she is- was our enemy," Liyana said.

"You're too nice, Liyana -blizzu," Blizzard said.

"Really?" Liyana asked.

"Liyana, dinner's ready!" Naoko, her mother, called.

"Hai!" Liyana called back, as she got up.

(Asami's house)

Asami had already eaten dinner with her family, and was reading a book in her room.

"Asami, you have a guest!" Asami's mother, Misa, yelled from downstairs.

"Guest?" Asami asked.

"It could be Mina-san -safu," Saffron suggested.

"What would she want at this hour?" Asami asked as she left her room.

She walked down the stairs and saw the person standing near the door. She stopped in her tracks. The person wasn't Mina at all.

"Asami, you remember Amagumo Yuu don't you? She came for a visit," Misa said.

Asami nodded. For once, she was rendered speechless.

**(Eyecatch 1: Liyana is seen setting a timer on a camera while Raven and Tomiko are arguing. Liyana then joins them; they stop arguing and smile at the camera. A Blizzard and Cayenne fly in front of the camera as it takes a picture of them, and then the logo appears.) **

**(Eyecatch 2: Liyana, Raven, and Tomiko are chasing the fairies then Liyana trips and they all fall. Then they are seen in cure form posing then the logo appears.)**

(Asami's room)

"What in the world are you doing here, Nimbus?" Asami asked. Asami was sitting on the side of her bed while Nimbus was kneeling behind her. Saffron was sitting on a pillow on the floor.

"I got kicked out of Ambience," Nimbus said softly.

"What does that have to do with me?" Asami asked, not turning around.

"What am I going to do, Asamiiiii?" Nimbus cried, as she wrapped her arms around Asami, and started sobbing.

"N-Nimbus?" Asami exclaimed in surprise as she blushed.

"I don't have anywhere to go now so I came to you. Plus my powers are weakened, and Stratus is somewhere here gloating that she beat me! It's embarrassing!" Nimbus whined.

"You're hugging me too tight, let go!" Asami said, trying to move the girl's arms.

"But I missed you!" Nimbus said. Asami stopped.

"You… missed me?" Asami asked.

"I've been thinking," Nimbus said as she loosened her grip on Asami, "since I can't go back to Ambience anymore, I'll… try to become good…"

Asami looked down at Nimbus and saw that she was blushing.

"Do you really mean it?" Asami asked.

"Only if you'll help me," Nimbus said as she looked up to Asami.

"Of course."

"…Arigato."

"See, you're learning already," Asami teased.

"Oh! There's one more thing I need to ask you!" Nimbus said, as she sat up.

"What could that be?"

Nimbus pulled Asami down onto the bed and leaned down over her.

"Nimbus?" Asami blushed.

"Take me back," Nimbus said.

"Eh?"

"I still love you too, Asami."

"Nimbus… I'll forever love you, but…"

"Asami… forget what about happened back then."

"I try to, but it's hard…" Asami said as tears filled her eyes.

"Asami…" Nimbus sighed as she kissed her.

_Next to Saffron, Nimbus is the only one who I can show my real feelings to…_ Asami thought, closing her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks.

Nimbus broke the kiss and wiped the tears off of Asami's face.

"Nimbus, do you mind getting off of me no?" Asami asked.

"Fine…" Nimbus as she sat back up, pulling Asami with her.

"Where are you going to live now?" Asami asked, lying in between the girl.

"I was thinking here," Nimbus replied.

"Eh! Here in my house?" Asami asked, looking up to Nimbus.

"What's wrong with it? You have two guest rooms," Nimbus asked.

"N-Nothing's wrong with it, but…" Asami trailed off.

"Asami stuttering, kawaii~" Nimbus said.

"Mou, I'll ask Mother. Also what were you planning to do to me right then?" Asami asked.

"Nothing much…" Nimbus sang, turning from Asami's glare.

"…I don't think I want to live with a pervert like you!" Asami blushed, as she got up and walked out.

"I was just kidding, really!" Nimbus exclaimed as she followed her.

"What a turn of events -safu," Saffron sighed.

(Next Day, School Hallway)

"Liyana-chan~ won't you help me in Home Ec. today?" Tomiko asked, wrapping an arm around Liyana.

"Me too," Raven replied, wrapping her arm around Liyana as well.

"Mou, that'll be cheating," Liyana sighed.

"Cheating? No! It's not cheating! Right, Raven?" Tomiko asked.

"Of course not! It's helping," Raven said.

Liyana sighed again. "I'll help you so you can cut the act already."

(In class)

The class is separated groups of six. Liyana, Raven, Tomiko, Maki, Hayazuki, and Ami are one group.

"We're supposed to make shortbread cookies," Liyana said, looking at a recipe on a handout.

"Looks pretty easy," Hayazuki said, looking over Liyana's shoulder.

"Anything's easy to you, Haya-chan," Ami laughed.

"What does that supposed mean?" Hayazuki blushed.

"She's right, Hayazuki," Raven said, sticking out her tongue.

"Maki-san what about you?" Hayazuki asked.

"Um… I think so too. Gomen ne," Maki said.

"Even Maki-san?" Hayazuki whined.

"Let's just make the cookies," Liyana said.

"Yosh! Let's do it!" Tomiko exclaimed.

"Yeah!" the five girls cheered.

(Asami's House)

"Thanks again for letting me stay here, Hiro-san," Nimbus said.

"No problem. Also, I think letting you stay here will make Asami happy," Misa said.

Nimbus then walked out the door and saw a familiar face.

"Stratus!"

"Onee-chan, it's been awhile," Status said.

"You're still going to work for Ambience aren't you?" Nimbus asked.

"Of course. I don't want to end up like you."

"What did you say?"

"I was born under the power of darkness, Onee-chan too. I like the way I am."

"But I realized what Ambience is doing is wrong."

"Shut up! Since you've been purified weird thoughts screwed up your brain. When the pretty cure comes back from school, I'll show them what you should have."

"Stratus!"

However, she had already left.

"Stratus…"

(After School)

"The cookies we made were awesome!" Raven said as she tried to get the leftover ones in the bag Liyana was holding.

"Stop," Liyana said, smacking her hand away.

"That hurt…" Raven groaned, making Liyana laugh.

"You almost ate all of them so you don't need anymore," Tomiko said.

"Did not!" Raven blushed.

A green light appeared light appeared before them, making them stop.

"Hello, pretty cure," Stratus said, holding a sphere in her hand.

"Stratus!" Liyana exclaimed.

"Let's play a game," Stratus said, throwing and catching the sphere.

"An energy sphere!" Tomiko cried.

Stratus giggled then noticed the cookie bag in Liyana's hand. "Perfect. Come out, Stormera!" she yelled as threw the sphere at the bag.

Liyana screamed as she fell to the ground, and the bag flew out of her hand.

"Liyana, are you ok?" Raven asked, grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

"Barely…" Liyana said.

"What are you doing?" Tomiko asked.

"Watch," Stratus said.

The girls turned around and saw that there was a Stormera in place of their cookies.

"Our cookies turned into a Stormera?" Liyana asked.

"Have fun," Stratus laughed.

"Pretty Cure Shuffle Action Start!"

"The chill of an awakening smile, Cure Bliss!"

"The warmth of an untamed heart, Cure Rage!"

"The spark of an unexpected thrill, Cure Shock!"

"We'll ruin your evil doings, Shuffle Pretty Cure!"

The Stormera then shot cookies at them. They quickly dodged them.

Rage caught a cookie before it hit her and then took a bite.

"Oh! They're still good!"

Bliss and Shock sweat dropped.

"Let's just get rid of it already…" Shock sighed.

"Our hearts are one as we combine powers. Precure Frozen Fire Volt!"

The attack hits the monster and it disappears. Then the cookie bag and the sphere fall in Bliss' hands. She purifies the sphere and it flies away.

"I guess being persistent pays off," Bliss laughed.

"I-I'll be back!" Stratus yelled before disappearing.

"She's just like her sister," Shock said.

"Not a surprise," Rage replied, as they all started laughing.

(Liyana's room)

"Eh! Nimbus is living at Hiro-senpai's house?" Liyana asked.

"Asami-san said that she's trying to be good now," Tomiko said.

"It's still hard to believe though," Raven said.

"But why Hiro-senpai's house?" Liyana asked.

"No clue. She didn't tell me," Tomiko said.

"It keeping more exciting as time goes by…" Liyana giggled.

**(Ending) **

Preview

Raven: Next episode is about my friend Fumika Ami!

Tomiko: She makes her own manga as well dance doesn't she?

Raven: Yeah! It's cool, right?

Stratus: Target found!

Raven and Tomiko: Get off our preview!

Liyana: Next time on Shuffle Precure, "An aspiring manga-ka. Don't dare interfere with her dreams!" Watch next time, onegai shimasu!


	11. Episode 11

Raven and Tomiko are at Liyana's house. Tomiko is at Liyana's desk rehearsing a script from the drama club. Raven is lying on the floor skimming through a magazine. Liyana is sitting on her bed drawing designs for cupcakes in her sketchbook. Blizzard and Cayenne are playing on the floor near Raven.

Tomiko groaned as she turned around in her chair. "I'm bored."

Liyana looked up. "I thought you were rehearsing."

"I was but now I'm bored. Let's do something," Tomiko said.

"You have a short attention span," Raven said, not looking up from her magazine.

"I do not! But I won't stand being stuck inside all day!" Tomiko exclaimed.

Liyana sighed as she put down her sketchbook. "Then what do you want to do?"

Tomiko thought for a minute. "I don't know."

Liyana sighed again. Then a phone started vibrating.

"Ah, it's mine," Raven said as she picked up the red phone laying on the floor beside her.

"Who is it?" Tomiko asked as she got up and sat beside her.

"Hayazuki, she wants to know if I can help her with something. Ami's there, too," Raven replied.

"Help with what?" Liyana asked.

"She didn't say," Raven said.

"That's it! Let's all go," Tomiko said as she stood up.

"Eh?" Raven and Liyana asked.

"Hurry up, hurry up~!" Tomiko said, pulling Raven off the floor then Liyana off her bed.

"Guess there's no way out of it now…" Raven sighed.

(Opening) (Title Card: "An aspiring manga-ka. Don't dare interfere with her dreams!")

"Are you sure we should bring the fairies with us? What if someone sees them?" Liyana asked.

"They can just act like teddy bears when someone's near," Raven said. "Ne Blizzard, Cayenne?"

"I get it-blizzu!" Blizzard said from Liyana's bag.

"But we're not teddy bears-caya," Cayenne said from Raven's.

"I've just thought of something," Tomiko spoke up.

"That's new," Raven teased.

"Shut up!" Tomiko blushed.

"What about, Tomiko?" Liyana asked.

"About the fight yesterday. Those rings and weapons didn't show up," Tomiko said.

"Oh yeah, I wonder what happened…" Raven said.

"Do you guys know?" Liyana asked the fairies.

"You can't use the weapons without the shuffle rings-blizzu," Blizzard said.

"And you have to earn them in order to use them again. Did we tell you that-caya?" Cayenne asked.

"You didn't!" Raven and Tomiko shouted.

"Gomen nasai," the fairies said as they sunk into their bags.

"We have to earn them?" Liyana asked.

"How we are going to do that?" Tomiko whined.

"You'll just have to wait-blizzu," Blizzard replied.

"We're here," Raven said.

"Whose house were we going to again?" Tomiko asked, blushing.

Liyana and Raven sweat dropped.

"You're really hopeless…" Raven said.

Then Hayazuki opened the door.

"Hey, Raven! Huh? Liyana and Tomiko-san, too?" Hayazuki said.

"You don't mind do you?" Raven asked.

"Of course not, the more the merrier! Now, come in, come in," Hayazuki chimed.

When they came into Hayazuki's room, they saw Ami on her bed with her face in her hands.

"Ami-san?" Liyana questioned.

"Look at these," Hayazuki said, handing a book to Raven.

"Whoa! Ami drew this?" Raven exclaimed, as she Liyana and Tomiko looked through Ami's sketchbook.

"Yeah," Hayazuki replied. "How do you know it wasn't mine?"

"You're not capable of doing something like this," Raven replied.

"I am so!" Hayazuki whined.

"Not bad, Ami-chan!" Tomiko said.

"Arigato gozaimasu…" Ami said through her hands.

"What's the matter?" Liyana asked, sitting beside Ami.

"Ami has never shown anyone her pictures beside me until now," Hayazuki said.

"Eh not even me? No fair, Ami," Raven said.

Liyana sat on the bed and moved Ami's hands from her face.

"Liyana-san?" Ami asked.

Liyana smiled. "Your pictures are really amazing. I draw okay, but it's only sweets. There's no need to be ashamed of it."

"Are you in the art club, Ami-chan?" Tomiko asked.

"No."

"Eh! Why?" Tomiko and Raven asked.

"That's the problem I wanted you to help me with. Ami's too shy to show her pictures to anyone, but it'll be a waste if no one sees them," Hayazuki said.

"I'm fine if no else sees them," Ami replied.

"But the truth is she wants people to see them," Hayazuki said.

"Haya-chan!" Ami blushed.

"We'll help. Liyana-chan, Raven, how about it?" Tomiko asked.

"Yeah!" Raven said as she sat beside Ami.

"It'll be fun," Liyana said.

"But, how?" Hayazuki asked, as sat on her bed as well.

"Hmm…" Tomiko said, pacing around.

"Uh-oh, she's pacing like you do Liyana," Raven sighed.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Liyana exclaimed.

"It means she's gonna come up with some crazy plan," Raven said.

"My plans are not crazy…" Liyana pouted.

"Ah! I got it!" Tomiko said as she stopped pacing.

"What?" Hayazuki asked.

"We'll copy her pictures and post them all around the school!" Tomiko declared.

"Be quiet for the rest of the day," Raven said.

"Eh? I think it's a good idea…" Tomiko whined, sulking in a corner.

"But distributing at school is a good idea," Liyana said.

"Why not at the art club?" Hayazuki asked.

"Eh? But I'm not even a member…" Ami said.

"I have another idea!" Tomiko exclaimed, joining the others on the bed.

"She recovered fast…" Hayazuki said.

"It better not be dumb," Raven said.

"It's not! Asami-san or Onee-chan can get a club application," Tomiko replied.

"Nice idea!" Raven and Hayazuki both cheered.

"I know what I'm doing," Tomiko grinned.

"So, Ami-san, do you want to try joining the art club?" Liyana asked.

"I'll give it a try!" Ami said.

"Hiro-senpai's house is closer so let's try there first," Liyana suggested.

(Eyecatch 1: Liyana is seen setting a timer on a camera while Raven and Tomiko are arguing. Liyana then joins them; they stop arguing and smile at the camera. A Blizzard and Cayenne fly in front of the camera as it takes a picture of them, and then the logo appears.)

(Eyecatch 2: Liyana, Raven, and Tomiko are chasing the fairies then Liyana trips and they all fall. Then they are seen in cure form posing then the logo appears.)

All five girls are at Asami's front door waiting for someone to answer.

"Is there no one home?" Hayazuki asked.

"But I heard a sound right then," Raven said.

Then the door opened.

"Asami…-san?" Tomiko asked.

Asami's breathing was irregular, and was blushing madly.

"W-What can I do for you girls?" Asami asked.

"Um… we wanted to know if you have a club application form," Liyana said.

"I do," Asami replied.

"Can we come in?" Raven asked.

"Oh, um, of course," Asami stammered as she let the girls come in.

While Asami was looking for a form in her room, they were admiring Asami's house.

"This is the vice-president's house, huh?" Hayazuki asked.

"Asami-san is just as wealthy as I am, so there's no surprise for me," Tomiko gloated.

"But to see Hiro-senpai like that is weird, don't you think?" Liyana whispered to Raven and Tomiko.

"Yeah. And it doesn't seem like her parents are home now," Raven replied.

"And Nimbus lives here now, remember?" Tomiko asked. "So it's just the two them."

"Really suspicious…" Tomiko and Raven both said.

"You two have been doing that a lot lately…" Liyana sweat dropped.

"Here you go. One club application form," Asami said.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Hiro-senpai," Ami said as she took the paper.

"You're welcome," Asami said. While she had her back turned, Liyana, Raven, and Tomiko saw something… surprising. "Is anything the matter?"

"Eh? N-Not at all w-we should go now. Right, everyone?" Liyana said as they all started to go.

"Thanks again for the form, Senpai!" Hayazuki said before they all left.

Asami slid to the floor and sighed. Saffron flew to over her.

"They almost found out, Asami-safu," Saffron teased.

"Be quiet," Asami said.

"When are you going to tell them about you and Nimbus?"

"When the right time comes."

"But I think they might have figured it out right then-safu."

"Eh?"

Saffron flew off and returned with a mirror. Asami looked into it and gasped.

"I-I got an h-hickey!" Asami exclaimed, grasping her neck.

"I saw Liyana, Raven, and Tomiko notice it -safu," Saffron said.

"How embarrassing! My reputation is ruined…" Asami cried, lowering her head.

"It's not that bad, Asami. They were gonna find out anyway," Nimbus said as she walked over to Asami.

"This is … all your fault!" Asami shouted as she got up and started chasing Nimbus.

"G-Gomen nasai!" Nimbus whined, running away.

"If you didn't burst into my room while I was working and insisted I should take a break, I will still have my pride as vice-president!" Asami yelled.

"But you were enjoying it!" Nimbus yelled back.

"T-That's not the point! Wait, what if Reiko-san and Fumika-san noticed it too?" Asami asked as she stopped chasing Nimbus.

"I don't think they did-safu," Saffron said.

Asami stormed into her room and turned to Nimbus.

"I still have work to finish so don't come in or else!" Asami exclaimed. Saffron then flew towards Nimbus.

"You too! You should have told me beforehand I had a hickey on my neck!" Asami shouted as she slammed her door.

"Asami's still scary," Nimbus whined.

"There's nothing serene about her when she's like that-safu," Saffron said.

At Chiyoko Academy, Liyana, Raven, and Tomiko were waiting outside the art room.

"Did you see it on Hiro-senpai's neck?" Liyana asked.

"No doubt about it. It was a hickey," Raven blushed.

"You don't think Nimbus…" Tomiko started.

"I don't want to know…" Raven said.

"We're over thinking it," Liyana said sweat dropping.

Then Hayazuki and Ami came out of the art room.

"I joined," Ami said.

"Another of my plans a success," Tomiko said.

"How many does this make two?" Raven asked.

"You're not funny!" Tomiko exclaimed.

"We're gonna stay here a while. I have to make sure Ami doesn't backs out," Hayazuki said.

"I won't…" Ami said. "Huh? Where's my sketchbook?"

"Didn't you bring with you?" Raven asked.

"Yes, but I must of put it down somewhere," Ami said, "I'm going to look for it!" Then she ran off.

"I should look too," Hayazuki said. "You guys can go I'm sure we'll find it."

"Really? We can help," Liyana asked.

"We'll be fine!" Hayazuki said as she ran off too.

"Then shall we go?" Tomiko asked.

"Something doesn't feel right-blizzu," Blizzard said, popping out of Liyana's bag.

"Eh? What is it?" Liyana asked.

"Dark power is near-caya," Cayenne said.

As they walked further outside, they saw Ami passed out leaning on a wall.

"Ami!" Raven gasped, as all three girls ran to her.

"What happened?" Liyana asked worriedly.

"Well there's her sketchbook," Tomiko said.

Then a girl's laughter could be heard behind them.

"Stratus!"

"Did you do this Ami?" Raven asked.

"Do what?" Stratus asked innocently, as he held up an energy sphere.

"That's Ami-san's…" Liyana started.

"Correct! Your prize is a Stormera!" Stratus said, mocking a game show host, as she threw the sphere at Ami's sketchbook.

Raven grabbed Ami, as she, Liyana, and Tomiko ran away.

"Ami-san's sketchbook!" Liyana cried.

"All her awesome pictures were in there…" Tomiko said.

"I'll never forgive you…" Raven said, putting Ami down away from the monster.

"Pretty Cure Shuffle Action Start!"

"The chill of an awakening smile, Cure Bliss!"

"The warmth of an untamed heart, Cure Rage!"

"The spark of an unexpected thrill, Cure Shock!"

"We'll ruin your evil doings, Shuffle Pretty Cure!"

They charged at the Stormera. It shot sheets of paper at them. Rage managed to dodge it, but Shock and Bliss didn't.

"Minna!" Rage exclaimed.

"I can't get out," Bliss said, trapped in the paper.

"I got a paper cut…" Shock whined, trapped as well.

The Stormera shot more paper at Rage. She dodged it, but it was a little faster than she was.

"Rage, be careful!" Bliss said, as she struggled to get out of the paper.

As Rage aimed at the monster again, she saw a picture of her and the dance club. She lost focus and the Stormera caught her too. She fell to the ground.

"Raven!" Bliss and Shock yelled.

"Wow, I didn't know it would be this easy to beat you," Stratus said. "But this is perfect! I can take you and the dark energy to Sayuki-sama. He'll be so proud of me!"

Rage seethed at the girl as she opened her eyes. "I won't let you do that…"

"How are you gonna stop me?" Stratus asked.

"That sketchbook is important to Ami, and I'll get it back!" Rage exclaimed as she broke free out of the paper.

"She got out?" Stratus gaped.

"Come forth, Shuffle Ring!" Rage held out her hand out and a red and orange ring with a red heart in the middle goes on her finger. She then claps and spreads out her hands. Red light appears creating a ribbon. "A heart's power, Rage Ribbon!" Then she poses.

"That's…" Shock started.

"The shuffle ring…" Bliss smiled.

"Precure Scorching Masquerade!" Rage shouted.

The monster disappeared and Shock and Bliss were freed. The book turned back to normal, Rage purified it, and the sphere came out.

"Humph!" Stratus said as she disappeared.

The cures and fairies ran over to Rage.

"Rage, you earned your shuffle ring!" Bliss said.

"Before me…" Shock added, jealous.

"Yeah. It's like my power has tripled," Rage said.

"That's why it's a power up -caya…" Cayenne said.

Rage glared at him as he flew behind Bliss. She then walked over to Ami and put the sphere back into her chest. Back in normal form, they waited for Ami to wake up.

"Ami, are you okay?" Raven asked.

"H-Hai. What happened?" Ami asked.

"You fell while searching for your sketchbook," Liyana said.

"Really?" Ami asked.

"Here," Raven said, handing the book to Ami.

"Arigato," Ami said.

"You should find Hayazuki-chan and tell her you found it," Tomiko said.

"Oh, you're right! Thanks again!" Ami said as she rushed to find Hayazuki.

"Now can we go home?" Tomiko asked.

"Yeah," Raven replied.

The next day at school, Liyana and the others were waiting for homeroom to start.

"Raven!" called a voice from the door.

"Ami, what is it?" Raven asked.

"I drew a picture I want you three to have," Ami said, handing a paper to Raven.

"It's us!" Liyana said.

"It's a thank you gift for helping me yesterday," Ami blushed.

"I love how you captured my good side," Tomiko said, running her fingers through her hair.

"Arigato, Ami," Raven said.

"No, I should be thanking you. Everyone in the art club loved my pictures yesterday," Ami said.

"We're glad," Liyana said.

"I have to get to class. See you later!" Ami said, as she left.

"But isn't this an awesome picture?" Tomiko asked.

"Yeah! Even though you're only looking at yourself…" Liyana said.

"Is that wrong?" Tomiko exclaimed.

Raven smiled. _A heart's power, huh? I'm lucky..._

(Ending)

Preview  
Liyana: Someone took a picture of us in cure form!  
Tomiko: What do we do?  
Raven: But it's not as if they'll find out our identities.  
Tomiko: Guess again…  
Liyana: Next time on Shuffle Precure, "Our cover's blown? Who told our secret?" Watch next time, onegai shimasu!


	12. Episode 12

Cure Bliss, Cure Rage, and Cure Shock are in the middle of fighting a cassette tape based Stormera near Hanabira Park.

"Mou, who still uses tapes anyway?" Shock exclaimed as she punched kicked the monster over.

"This is our chance!" Bliss said.

"Precure Frozen Fire Volt!" all three shouted.

The tape and sphere fell into Bliss' hands. She then purified it and it flew off.

"No way…" Stratus whined before disappearing.

"Let's hurry and bring this tape back," Bliss said.

"Okay," Rage said as they rushed off.

Kasumi, who was watching from behind a bush, was looking through her camera.

"This is so going in the school newspaper!" she smiled to herself.

**(Opening)**

(Next Day, Homeroom)

"Eh? An idea for a story?" Liyana asked.

"Yeah! Look!" Kasumi said as she took her camera out her bag.

Liyana gasped. "K-Kasumi-san! W-Where did you get this picture?"

"Yesterday, I was watching in the park. Aren't they cool? I was thinking you could write a story on them," Kasumi said, putting her camera back in her bag. "Would you?"

"U-Um…" Liyana sweat dropped. What am I going to do?

(Title Card: "Our cover's blown? Who told our secret?)

(Lunchtime)

"Eh! Kasumi saw us?" Raven asked.

"Yeah. She wants me to find out more about them- well us, and she has pictures of us on her camera," Liyana said.

"You didn't say yes did you?" Tomiko asked.

"Kasumi-san would probably ask someone else to, and show them the pictures. So I said yes," Liyana said.

"I see your point, but how can you write the story without telling our identities?" Raven asked.

"I don't know yet," Liyana said softly.

"Don't worry we'll help you," Raven said. "Right, Tomiko?"

"I wanted to something today though…" Tomiko said.

"Like what?" Liyana asked.

"It's a secret," Tomiko said.

"Somehow that makes me worry…" Raven sweat dropped.

"But I'll help as much I can!" Tomiko said, "Besides our identities is important."

"Says the girl whose cosplay could have ruined them," Raven said.

"Hehe… gomen ne~," Tomiko blushed, scratching her cheek.

"The bell's ringing. We should get to class," Liyana said, standing up.

"Hai…" Raven and Tomiko both sighed.

After school, Raven and Cayenne went over to Liyana house. Liyana was just getting off her cell phone.

"I'm here! Who was that?" Raven asked as she flopped on Liyana's bed. Cayenne flew over to Blizzard.

"Kasumi-san. She said she's going to look for the girls in the picture around the same time she took it," Liyana groaned. "And why are you lying on my bed?"

"Because it's comfortable," Raven said, as she started blushing. "Plus… it smells like you…"

"What did you say? You were mumbling that last part," Liyana asked.

"Eh? Oh, it's nothing, nothing!" Raven said, covering her face.

"Really?" Liyana asked as she walked over to her bookshelf.

"What are you looking for-blizzu?" Blizzard asked.

"I need something to write the story in," Liyana said, grabbing a pink clipboard.

"So have you thought about what to write?" Raven asked.

"A little." Liyana replied as she got a pencil off her desk. "Scoot over."

"Eh… I don't want to move," Raven whined.

"You're on my bed!" Liyana said.

"Okay, okay…" Raven said, sliding over on her stomach.

"Then…" Liyana started, resting her head on the headboard," what are we gonna write?"

"I'm thinking…" Raven said. Raven looked over to Liyana seeing she had her eyes closed.

_I wonder what she'd say if I'd kiss her?_ Raven thought. She blushed and shook the thought out of her head, _Like that'll happen, and now my face is all hot again..._

Liyana opened her eyes and noticed Raven staring at her.

"What's wrong?" Liyana questioned.

"N-Nothing…" Raven said, turning away.

"You've been acting kinda weird lately. Are you really okay?" Liyana asked. Raven turned around and saw that Liyana looked worried.

Always thinking about others… Raven thought. "…U-Um, Liyana I have to tell you something."

"What, Raven?"

"I-I… lo-lo-," Raven stopped. Her throat suddenly felt dry and couldn't finish. "Actually, it's nothing important. Let's just work on the story…"

"Okay." Liyana could tell that there was sadness in Raven's voice. However, she couldn't figure out why.

Meanwhile Tomiko was on her way to Asami's house.

I'm gonna find out what happened yesterday, Tomiko thought as she waited for someone to answer.

"Hi~! Asami-san!" Tomiko sang.

"Tomiko? Why are you here?" Asami asked.

"How cruel, Asami-san! We're friends right?" Tomiko asked.

Asami sighed. "Come in."

"Are your parents here?" Tomiko asked, sitting in a chair.

"No. Would you like some tea?" Asami asked.

"Okay," Tomiko said, looking around. "Where's Nimbus and Saffron?"

"Here I am-safu!" Saffron cheered as she flew towards Tomiko.

"Hello to you to," Tomiko giggled.

"That reminds me…" Asami started as she put the tray of tea down on the table. "Make sure you call Nimbus "Yuu" when around other people."

"Yuu? You mean the fake name she had when she tried to trick us?" Tomiko asked.

"Yes," Asami said as she sat down.

"Why are you here?" Nimbus asked as she walked into the room and sat beside Asami.

"What ever happened to hello?" Tomiko asked, sweat dropping. "I have some questions for you two."

Asami and Nimbus stared at each other.

"What kind of questions?" Asami asked.

**(Eyecatch 1: Liyana is seen setting a timer on a camera while Raven and Tomiko are arguing. Liyana then joins them; they stop arguing and smile at the camera. A Blizzard and Cayenne fly in front of the camera as it takes a picture of them, and then the logo appears.)**

**(Eyecatch 2: Liyana, Raven, and Tomiko are chasing the fairies then Liyana trips and they all fall. Then they are seen in cure form posing then the logo appears.)**

"Are we dating?" Nimbus asked.

"Right. Plus, we saw that hickey on your neck, Asami-san," Tomiko said.

"T-That wasn't a hickey! It was just a bruise!" Asami replied.

"Hmm… really?" Tomiko asked, putting her cup of tea down. "Then how did you bruise your neck?"

"Um…" Asami thought for a while. She couldn't think of an excuse. Asami felt Nimbus' hand on hers. She looked toward her.

"Let's tell her," Nimbus whispered.

Asami gave in. "You are right, Tomiko. It was a hickey, and yes we're dating."

"I'm never wrong when it comes to these things!" Tomiko winked. Asami sighed as Nimbus held her hand tighter.

"Tomiko, I want you and the others to meet Nimbus properly," Asami said. "They're not with you today?"

"Nope! I came alone," Tomiko said.

"Figures…" Asami sweat dropped.

"Now my back to questions," Tomiko started. "What were you two doing when me, Liyana-chan, Raven, Hayazuki-chan, and Ami-chan came here?"

Asami choked on the tea she was drinking as she put the cup down.

Nimbus then got up. "Well I guess I better go now."

"Sit," Asami ordered.

"Hai," Nimbus sighed, sitting back down.

"What are you talking about, Tomiko?" Asami asked, calmly.

"Don't try to use your acting skills on me. They won't work," Tomiko smirked.

_Tomiko really is a pain…_ Asami thought.

Back at Liyana's room, she and Raven managed to write something to show Kasumi.

"It doesn't show any hints about our identities so I think this will work!" Liyana said, as she got off her bed.

"So what now?" Raven asked.

"We have to show it to Kasumi-san. She said she would go to the academy after the park," Liyana said.

Raven sighed as she sat up. "Let's hope it works."

As they walked to the school, Tomiko was still at Asami's house trying to get an answer out of her and Nimbus.

"It's private…" Asami blushed.

"Eh… so private you can't tell me?" Tomiko asked.

"That's right," Asami replied.

"So if I told Liyana-chan and Raven that you two have been doing perverted things, you won't mind right?" Tomiko asked slyly. Asami and Nimbus both sweat dropped.

"That's going too far!" Asami said.

"She's right! I didn't you were this annoying when you're not a pretty cure too," Nimbus said.

"I'm not annoying! I just want the truth, and will stand at nothing to get it," Tomiko said.

"The truth you say?" Nimbus asked.

"Yeah, the truth," Tomiko said.

"You're right. We do perverted things when Asami's parents aren't around," Nimbus said.

"N-Nimbus! Why are you telling her?" Asami asked. Nimbus leaned over to Asami's ear.

"Just my follow lead," she whispered.

"Who would of thought?" Tomiko said, giggling slightly.

"Tomiko, right?" Nimbus asked, Tomiko nodded. "You also want to do those kinds of things with someone, don't you?"

Tomiko blushed. "W-Well…"

"Could it be with that red cure? What was her name…? Raven?" Nimbus replied.

"U-Um… Raven and me? D-Don't be stupid…" Tomiko said.

"You're stuttering, Tomiko," Asami said. "Could it be we hit a weakness? Do you really like Yukibara-san?"

Tomiko stood up. "I'm leaving," She said before going out the door.

"Do you think we overdone it?" Nimbus asked, lying her head on Asami's shoulder.

"Maybe a little…." Asami said as Saffron flew over to her. "That girl has problems admitting her true feelings. Just like me…"

"Asami, will you ever transform again?" Saffron asked.

"I have a feeling I will," Asami said, still holding Nimbus' hand.

At Chiyoko Academy, Liyana and Raven found Kasumi and gave her the story.

"Ehhh? They didn't say who they were?" Kasumi asked.

"A-Afraid not. T-They said they wanted their identities a secret," Liyana said.

"You know, they do seem familiar…" Kasumi said. Liyana and Raven sweat dropped. "Well, at least I still have these pictures!"

"Kasumi, do you really need those pictures?" Raven asked.

"Then the story won't be complete," Kasumi said, looking through the pictures.

"How about turning them into silhouettes?" Liyana asked.

"Sounds good, but how?" Kasumi asked.

(Art Room)

"Silhouettes?" Ami asked.

"Yeah. Can you, Ami?" Raven begged.

"Okay. I'll do my best," Ami said.

"Arigato!" Raven cheered as she hugged her.

"You're really helping us out, Ami-san," Liyana said.

After Ami drew the silhouettes, the story was typed and posted onto the bulletin board.

"But what do I do with the original pictures?" Kasumi asked.

"I'll take them," Liyana said.

"Okay, what are you going to with them?" Kasumi asked, giving Liyana the pictures.

"I don't know yet…" Liyana said. Burn them… she thought.

When Kasumi left, Tomiko ran towards them.

"Hey, guys!" she breathed.

"Tomiko where were you all this time?" Raven asked.

"Asami-san's house," Tomiko replied.

"Why?" Liyana asked, as they started walking back home.

"I'll tell you when we get to your house," Tomiko said.

In Liyana's room, Raven and Liyana were sitting on her bed and Tomiko in the desk chair.

"Hiro-senpai and Nimbus are dating?" Liyana asked.

"That explains a lot, but what's wrong, you look kind of upset?" Raven asked.

"I'm not," Tomiko replied.

"Really?" Liyana asked.

"I'm not upset!" Tomiko exclaimed.

"W-We were just asking," Raven said.

"Gomen, I just have a lot on my mind right now," Tomiko said, getting up. "I'm going home."

"I should get going too," Raven said. "Come on, Cayenne."

"Okay…" Liyana said.

Raven caught up with Tomiko before she got too far. She grabbed her wrist and Tomiko stopped.

"Let go."

"Not until you tell me what's bothering you."

"It's nothing…"

"You're lying!"

"I'm not!"

"You can tell me."

"No I can't!"

"Why? We are friends now right?"

Tomiko broke out of Raven's grip, and took her by the shoulders and kissed her. She stepped back, worried what Raven would say.

"T-Tomiko…y-you just…" Raven blushed as she touched her lips.

"That's the only way I can tell you," Tomiko said, quite embarrassed as well, as she ran off.

"Raven?" Cayenne asked, as he flew in front of her.

"T-That was… my first kiss…" Raven said, sad that Tomiko had stolen it.

**(Ending)**

Preview

Liyana: I'm glad that no one found out our secret! Huh? I'm alone? And Blizzard why do you keep staring out the window?

Blizzard: I want to go home-blizzu.

Liyana: Home? To Twilight Oasis?

Blizzard: Yeah-blizzu.

Liyana: Next time on Shuffle Precure, "Blizzard's homesick! The great cheer-up plan!" Watch next time, onegai shimasu!


	13. Episode 13

In class while Izumi-sensei was going on about a quiz on English words, Liyana couldn't concentrate much. Raven and Tomiko had barely said a word all day, which was weird. Liyana thought they probably had a fight or something, but she had no idea what _really _happened.

**(Opening) **

At lunchtime, it was an awkward silence until Liyana broke it.

"What has gotten into you two?" she asked.

"Nothing," Raven said.

"Nothing at all," Tomiko said.

"Obviously something has. Did something happen?" Liyana asked.

"You could say that…" Raven said, glancing at Tomiko. Both girls blushed and quickly looked away.

**(Title Card: "Blizzard is homesick! The great cheer-up plan!")**

Later in Liyana's room, she sat at her desk, quite annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Blizzard asked.

"I couldn't get Raven or Tomiko to fess up. I can't stand seeing them like that," Liyana replied.

A knocking sound was coming from the window. Liyana and Blizzard turned around.

"Cayenne-blizzu!" Blizzard chimed. Liyana opened the window as he flew in.

"What brings you here, Cayenne?" Liyana asked.

"I know why Raven and Tomiko are acting strange-caya," Cayenne replied. After explaining, Liyana and Blizzard gasped.

"Ehhh! Tomiko kissed Raven?" Liyana exclaimed.

"Right-caya, and now Raven is too embarrassed to say anything to her-caya," Cayenne said.

"I see. Raven does gets embarrassed easily. And now that I think of it that was her and Tomiko's first real kiss…" Liyana said.

"See you later-caya! Raven will probably get angry once she finds out I told you-caya," Cayenne said as he flew out the window.

"No, she _will_ get angry," Liyana laughed. "Raven and Tomiko sure are a handful… Ne, Blizzard?" Blizzard didn't answer. "Blizzard?"

"Eh? Gomen-blizzu."

"What's wrong spacing out like that?"

"I was just wondering about Twilight Oasis-blizzu."

"Why?"

"Because it feels like such a long time since I've been there-blizzu…"

"I think everyone there knows that you and Cayenne will do your best here. So cheer up."

"I know that -blizzu, but I miss being there, at Twilight Oasis, my home-blizzu."

Liyana picked up her cell phone and started to text.

"Who are you texting?" Blizzard asked.

"Raven then Tomiko," Liyana said. "I am going to cheer you up."

Liyana and Blizzard was waiting outside her house with a half-dozen box of cupcakes from her mother's shop. There was chocolate, strawberry, banana, vanilla, carrot, and gingerbread. Raven and Cayenne arrived first since they lived right next door.

"Yo, Liyana!" Raven breathed as she ran up to her.

"Thanks for coming," Liyana said.

"Where are we going exactly?" Raven asked.

"It's a secret!" Liyana said, putting a finger to her mouth.

"Eh? I want to know now," Raven whined.

"Liyana-chan~!" Tomiko exclaimed, running towards them. When she saw Raven, she blushed.

"Hey, Liyana, what are you planning?" Raven asked.

"How mean, Raven! I'm not planning anything," Liyana said.

"I can tell you're lying," Raven said. Liyana laughed awkwardly before turning around.

"Let's go, Tomiko, Rae!" Liyana cheered before she started walking.

"Mou… where we are we going anyway?" Tomiko asked, folding her arms.

"Wait until we get there," Liyana said.

"I see why Raven calls you stingy now," Tomiko said under her breath.

"The weather is nice today, don't you think?" Liyana asked. The others sweat dropped.

"Isn't that box from Rainbow Confections?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, and I'm not telling what's inside either," Liyana said.

"You really are up to something," Raven said.

"You think?" Liyana asked playfully.

"Can we stop now?" Tomiko asked, leaning on Liyana's shoulder.

"Don't worry we are almost there," Liyana assured.

"Where is "there"?" Raven asked.

"Look passed those trees," Liyana said.

Raven, Tomiko, and the fairies looked. There was a grassy area with a small pond. It partially closed in by a few trees.

"What a pretty place…" Tomiko said, sitting on the ground, fanning her face.

"I found it a couple of weeks ago. It belongs to Hiro-senpai's property, but she says I'm welcome to use it," Liyana explained.

"Why didn't you show it to us?" Raven asked as she sat down.

"I didn't think of it…" Liyana said as she sat down beside Raven. "Are you ready to eat now?"

"Of course, all that walking made me hungrier!" Raven cheered. "Then, I'll take the chocolate cupcake…"

"Ah, no fair! I wanted the chocolate one…" Liyana whined.

"I'll take the banana one, then," Tomiko said.

"Eh, I was going to take that one instead!" Liyana said sadly as Raven and Tomiko laughed.

"This is like a place in Twilight Oasis-blizzu!" Blizzard exclaimed happily.

"The Twilight Garden-caya," Cayenne said.

"Twilight Garden?" Tomiko asked.

"Hai-caya, it's a really pretty garden that belongs to Radia-hime-caya," Cayenne said.

"Did bringing you here cheer you up, Blizzard?" Liyana asked.

"Yeah-blizzu!" Blizzard said.

"Then I'm happy," Liyana said. "And you two haven't been acting all awkward either."

Raven and Tomiko looked at each other and blushed.

"I'm sorry for kissing you so suddenly…" Tomiko said.

"Tomiko, can I ask you something?" Raven asked.

"W-What is it?" Tomiko asked nervously.

"Do you… like me?" Raven asked.

"Eh?" Tomiko blushed again. "B-Baka… of course not…"

"But why did you kiss her, Tomiko?" Liyana asked.

"I-I just did…" Tomiko said softly.

"You're actually pretty cute…Tomiko," Raven said, ptting Tomiko's head.

"A-Arigato… and stop it you're messing up my hair," Tomiko replied, moving Raven's hand.

"You know, I always thought you two would make a cute couple," Liyana said.

"R-R-Really?" Tomiko asked.

"Hai," Liyana giggled.

"What do we do now? There are no more cupcakes," Raven said.

"We could go back now if you want," Liyana suggested.

"Eh? I'm not ready to go yet," Tomiko said.

"Me neither-blizzu," Blizzard said as she flew to Liyana.

"Hai, hai. We still have time before it gets dark…" Liyana said, leaning on Raven's shoulder.

"Tired?" Raven blushed.

"A little…" Liyana replied before yawning.

"You can… sleep on my lap," Raven said. "I used to sleep on your lap all the time when we were younger."

"I remember…" Liyana smiled as she rested her head on Raven's lap. "A-Arigato."

"No problem…" Raven said as Liyana quickly fell asleep.

Raven looked toward Tomiko and smirked. "Jealous?"

"You wish…" Tomiko said before looking up at the sky. "That's weird…"

"What is?" Raven asked.

"I thought I just saw a bright light," Tomiko said.

"You could be imagining it," Raven said.

"No I'm not! See, there it is again!" Tomiko exclaimed, pointing to white light shining right above them.

"It looks like it is coming straight at us," Raven said.

Raven, Tomiko, and the fairies covered their eyes as the light became brighter. When it stopped, they were surprised at what they saw in front of them:

A green and white teddy bear-like creature.

"A-Another fairy?" Raven and Tomiko exclaimed.

**(Eyecatch 1: Liyana is seen setting a timer on a camera while Raven and Tomiko are arguing. Liyana then joins them; they stop arguing and smile at the camera. Blizzard and Cayenne fly in front of the camera as it takes a picture of them, and then the logo appears.)**

**(Eyecatch 2: Liyana, Raven, and Tomiko are chasing the fairies then Liyana trips and they all fall. Then they are seen in cure form posing then the logo appears.)**

"Clover, what are you doing here-caya?" Cayenne asked.

"Radia-hime wanted someone to check on you two, and I wanted to come here-kuro," Clover said.

"Radia-hime wouldn't have sent you by yourself-blizzu," Blizzard said.

"Well, I came anyway-kuro," Clover said, walking towards Tomiko, Raven, and Liyana. "Are these the girls who are pretty cure?"

"Yes-blizzu," Blizzard said.

"Nice to meet you, Clover. I'm Mana Tomiko," Tomiko said.

"And I'm Yukibara Raven, oh, and this is Miyano Liyana," Raven said.

"Where's the other one-kuro?" Clover asked.

"Other one? Oh, you must mean, Hiro Asami. She's not here," Tomiko said.

"Eh? So I can't see Saffron-kuro?" Clover whined.

"Doesn't Hiro-senpai have a student council meeting today?" Raven asked Tomiko.

"Yeah, but Saffron should probably still be at her house with Nimbus," Tomiko replied.

"Nimbus-kuro? Someone from Ambience is at a pretty cure's house-kuro?" Clover asked, shocked.

"No worries. Nimbus accidentally gotten purified so she is good now. It's kind of weird though…" Raven said.

"Is it that true-kuro?" Clover asked, turning to Blizzard and Cayenne.

"It's true! Why don't you believe us?" Tomiko asked.

"I just don't-kuro," Clover said flatly.

"What's with that attitude?" Tomiko exclaimed.

"Anyways, let's all go since Hiro-senpai's house is near here," Raven said as she woke up Liyana. "Liyana, we're leaving."

"O-Okay… w-wait, who is that?" Liyana asked, pointing to Clover.

"We'll explain on the way," Raven said.

(Asami's house)

Nimbus opened up the door. "Why are you here?"

"Hey, that's rude!" Tomiko exclaimed.

"Is Saffron here?" Liyana asked.

"Yeah, why?" Nimbus asked.

"This thing wanted to see her," Tomiko said, holding Clover up.

"I'm not a thing-kuro!" Clover shouted as she bit Tomiko's hand making her drop her as she flew off inside Asami's house.

"Ouch! That hurt you little brat! Come back here!" Tomiko yelled as she took off her shoes and ran after Clover.

"W-Wait, Tomiko!" Liyana called.

"Hurry and stop them before they wreck Asami's house!" Nimbus exclaimed.

"You say that, but it's not that easy," Raven sweat dropped as they went inside.

"Saffron-kuro!" Clover exclaimed happily as she flew onto Asami's bed.

"Clover, why are you here-safu?" Saffron asked as she hugged Clover.

"Radia-hime sent me-kuro," Clover said before being picked up by Tomiko. "Let me go-kuro!"

"Not until you apologize! Look at my hand it has teeth marks on it!" Tomiko shouted angrily.

"Tomiko… calm down," Liyana said.

"How can I calm down?" Tomiko asked.

"Um… may I ask what's going on here?" Asami asked from the door.

Everyone went into Asami's living room. Asami was sitting beside Nimbus and Saffron, holding Clover so she wouldn't irritate Tomiko more. The others were sitting on a couch.

"Why are all of you here?" Asami asked.

"Clover came from Twilight Oasis to check on the other fairies and wanted to see Saffron," Raven said.

"Clover, how many times do I have to tell you to stop twisting Radia-hime's words?" Asami asked.

"Gomen nasai-kuro," Clover said softly.

"What do you mean, Hiro-senpai?" Liyana asked.

"Saffron and Clover were best friends until Saffron came to Earth. Clover keeps coming here to see her," Asami said.

"So, that means Radia-hime really doesn't know you're here-blizzu?" Blizzard asked.

"She probably would by now-kuro. Is it so wrong that I came here-kuro?" Clover asked.

"Everyone is probably worried about you," Liyana said.

"But I want to stay here with Saffron-kuro!" Clover said.

"Asami, can't she stay here-safu?" Saffron asked.

"I already have enough trouble keeping you from getting seen," Asami said.

"Clover can live with Tomiko," Raven said.

"Ehhh?" Tomiko gasped. "There's no way that thing is living with me!"

"I don't want to live with you either-kuro!" Clover exclaimed.

"But you always said how you didn't like to be the only one without a fairy, Tomiko," Liyana said.

"B-But, that one is vicious!" Tomiko said.

"You're over exaggerating," Raven sweat dropped.

"If Tomiko doesn't take you, you are going back to Twilight Oasis," Asami said to Clover.

"Ehhh? That's no fair-kuro…" Clover said sadly.

Tomiko saw how sad Clover was, but she still did not want to live with her.

"I get it… you can stay with me…" Tomiko sighed.

"Really-kuro?" Clover asked.

Tomiko blushed. "Yeah, yeah…"

Clover eyes lit up. "Saffron, now I can play with you like at home-kuro!"

"Yeah! I'm glad-safu," Saffron cheered.

"But Tomiko can't keep a secret very well," Raven whispered to Liyana.

"I'm a little worried, but," Liyana said. "I think they'll live…"

**(Ending)**

Preview

Tomiko: Liyana-chan is an onee-chan?

Raven: What does this mean, Liyana?

Liyana: You two have the wrong idea.

Tomiko: So spill, Liyana-chan!

Raven: Or you will never taste chocolate pocky again.

Liyana: Ehhh? Next time on Shuffle! Precure, "Nani, nani? Liyana is an onee-chan?" Watch next time, onegai shimasu!


	14. Episode 14

It is early in the morning and everyone is asleep. After many arguments, Tomiko and Clover finally made a truce to try to get along.

Tomiko, who was snoring slightly, woke up Clover. Clover flew on her bed and started jumping up and down on her head.

"Wake up, Tomiko!" Clover said. Tomiko opened her eyes and pushed Clover off her.

"What are you trying to do, give me a concussion?" Tomiko groaned angrily. She is not a morning person, and having a fairy jumping on her head was not helping.

"Your snoring was annoying so I woke you up-kuro," Clover said.

Tomiko blushed. "I don't snore! And the sun isn't even out yet so I'm going to back sleep."

"Don't you have school?"

"No, today's Saturday."

"Oh-kuro. I hope you never fall asleep in school though, I don't want you to embarrass yourself since you snore like a lawnmower-kuro."

"You better be glad it's too early for me to argue right now," Tomiko said, still half sleep.

"You're no fun-kuro," Clover said then muttering "lawnmower" under her breath, but Tomiko heard it.

Tomiko then sat up, reached for green cell phone, and called Liyana. Liyana, who was sleep until she heard ringing, reached for her phone.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Liyana-chan, it's Tomiko. Can I come to your house, say at nine o'clock?"

"Why?"

"So you can stop me if I try to kill Clover."

**(Opening) (Title Card: Nani, nani? Liyana is an onee-chan?")**

At Liyana's house, she and Raven was waiting for Tomiko to get there.

"Why do I have to be here to?" Raven asked.

"We have to get Tomiko and Clover to stop arguing like you and Tomiko used to."

"Well, we still do sometimes."

"Sometimes is better than all the time."

"You have a point. Has Clover always been like that?" Raven asked.

"Yes-blizzu," Blizzard said.

"No one can stop her-caya," Cayenne sighed.

Then they heard knocking coming from the front door. Liyana got up to answer it.

"Huh? Ami-san, Himeko-chan?" Liyana asked.

"I'm sorry, Liyana-san, but could you watch Himeko for me today?" Ami asked.

"S-Sure," Liyana replied.

"Arigato," Ami said. "Himeko, make sure to behave."

"Hai," Himeko replied before Ami left.

"Himeko-chan, wait in here for a moment, okay?" Liyana asked.

"Okay," Himeko said as she sat down on a chair.

"Raven, Himeko-chan is here," Liyana said.

"Himeko-chan? Oh, Ami's bratty little sister?" Raven asked.

Liyana sweat dropped. "I'm supposed to watch her so can you and the fairies handle Tomiko and Clover?"

"Eh? By myself?" Raven asked.

"What's wrong with it?" Liyana asked.

"Nothing's "wrong" with it, I guess…" Raven said. "I'll do it."

"Arigato," Liyana said before hugging Raven briefly. She giggled at her reaction.

"W-What was that for?" Raven asked.

"What? Can't I hug my best friend every now and then?" Liyana asked back as she left the room.

"Onee-chan, I'm bored," Himeko whined, tugging on Liyana's shirt.

"Gomen, gomen," Liyana said. "Want to a play a game?"

Himeko nodded. Before Liyana got far there was a knock at the door again. Liyana opened it.

"Am I late?" Tomiko asked, adjusting her bag on shoulder.

"Not at all," Liyana replied then lowered her voice. "Ami-san's little sister, Himeko, is here. Make sure she doesn't see Clover."

"Okay~," Tomiko said as she walked in and Liyana closed the door. "Hi, Hime-chan!"

Himeko folded her arms and looked away. "Don't call me that."

Tomiko frowned before whispering to Liyana. "Do you get paid for watching that obnoxious little girl?"

"No, and she's not obnoxious," Liyana said.

"Sure, to you or Ami-chan," Tomiko said before turning to leave. "Have fun."

Liyana sighed. "So, Himeko-chan, ready for that game now?"

"Yeah!" Himeko cheered. "I want to play restaurant."

"Restaurant?" Liyana asked.

"Yeah," Himeko said. "I'm the customer, and you're the chef. Then you bake cookies for me."

Liyana sweat dropped. "Okay. Wanna help?"

"Yeah!" Himeko said, running into the kitchen.

In Liyana's room, Tomiko and Clover were still fighting.

"You two will never get along like this," Raven said, rubbing her forehead.

"Well, I'm so sorry," Tomiko said dramatically. Raven groaned.

"Clover, try to get along with Tomiko-blizzu," Blizzard said.

"I tried-kuro!" Clover said.

_If I can get Tomiko to calm down, then I can try to reason with her… _Raven thought.

"Tomiko, come here for a sec," she said, patting beside her on the bed.

"What is it?" Tomiko asked as she sat beside Raven. Raven then wrapped her arms around Tomiko, her head leaning on her shoulder.

"W-What are you doing?" Tomiko blushed. Raven looked up making her blush even more.

"Can't I hug my best friend?" Raven asked.

"I-I don't mind, but…" Tomiko started, looking away. "I know what you're trying to do."

"Is it working?" Raven asked.

Tomiko sighed. "It is."

"Then, Clover, come here," Raven said. "Does Tomiko seem so bad when she's vulnerable like this?"

"Hey! Who's "vulnerable"?" Tomiko asked as she blushed again.

"I guess not-kuro," Clover said.

"She might be clumsy, annoying, and loud, but she's fun to be around," Raven said.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Tomiko sweat dropped.

"Really?" Clover asked.

"Yeah," Raven replied. "Right, Blizzard, Cayenne?'

"Hai-blizzu," Blizzard said. "And Clover loves to play and have fun, too."

"You don't want to argue with Tomiko all the time, do you?" Cayenne asked.

"Well, no-kuro," Clover said.

"What about you, Tomiko?" Raven asked, not moving from Tomiko's shoulder. "Who knows? You might a friend that turns out to be someone you regret fighting with all the time. Because you've gotten used to them, and … don't want to lose them."

Tomiko glanced down at Raven to see that she was blushing. She smiled. She knew that Raven was talking about her, and she felt the same way. Even though she like's Raven more than Raven likes her, she's glad that they become best friends.

"I… agree," Tomiko started as she picked up Clover. "Clover, let's try to be friends from now on, okay?"

"… Okay-kuro," Clover replied, blushing. "But that doesn't mean I like you now!"

"Me either!" Tomiko exclaimed. "And Raven, you can stop hugging me now. It's embarrassing!"

"Eh? But you're really soft…" Raven said.

"Get off!" Tomiko whined.

Back in Liyana's living room, she and Himeko were eating the cookies they baked.

"Onee-chan's cookies are the best!" Himeko said before biting into another cookie.

"Arigato… But don't eat too many at a time," Liyana said.

"I smell cookies," Raven said as she and Tomiko came out of Liyana's room.

"Help yourself," Liyana smiled.

"Don't mind if I do," Raven said as she took a cookie from the plate.

"Me too," Tomiko said as she got one, too.

"Why did you have to give them cookies, too? They didn't help at all," Himeko asked.

"Well, they're my friends. It wouldn't be nice if I didn't give them any," Liyana replied.

"That's right, Hime-chan. We are friends~!" Tomiko said.

"I'm not your friend," Himeko said.

"Are you really Ami-chan's sister?" Tomiko asked, irritated. Himeko then got off the chair she was sitting in and walked to Liyana.

"Onee-chan, I want to go to the park," she said.

"Okay. Raven, Tomiko, are you coming?" Liyana asked.

"I have nothing better to do," Raven replied.

"Me either, but…" Tomiko said, eyeing the younger girl.

"Let's hurry, Onee-chan!" Himeko urged, pulling Liyana's arm.

"Okay, okay. Shall we go, then?"

**(Eyecatch 1: Liyana is setting a timer on a camera while Raven and Tomiko are arguing. Liyana then joins them; they stop arguing and smile at the camera. Blizzard and Cayenne fly in front of the camera as it takes a picture of them, and then the logo appears.)**

**(Eyecatch 2: Liyana, Raven, and Tomiko are chasing the fairies then Liyana trips and they all fall. Then they are in cure form posing then the logo appears.)**

(Hanabira Park)

While Himeko is playing on a swing set, Liyana and the others are watching her from a bench.

"She looks like she's having fun," Liyana said.

"I wonder why she doesn't like me and Tomiko." Raven asked.

"Don't be stupid. Everyone likes me," Tomiko said. Both girls sweat dropped.

"I wonder how being an older sister is like?" Liyana asked.

"They specialize in getting everything they want just because they're older," Tomiko said. "That's what I think."

"Wouldn't that be more of something you would do?" Raven asked.

"Runs in the family," Tomiko replied, running her hand through her hair.

"But why do you ask, Liyana?" Raven asked.

"No reason…" Liyana said before she continued watching Himeko. "Aren't those…"

"What?" Tomiko asked.

"Dark energy spheres?" Raven exclaimed.

"Correct," Stratus said as she appeared in front of them. "It's been a while."

"How dare you ruin everyone's fun!" Liyana said.

"Well, I'm so sorry," Stratus said before throwing a sphere at the bench they were sitting on. The cures quickly moved as a Stormera took the bench's place.

"Pretty Cure Shuffle Action Start!"

"The chill of an awakening smile, Cure Bliss!"

"The warmth of an untamed heart, Cure Rage!"

"The spark of an unexpected thrill, Cure Shock!"

"We'll ruin your evil doings! Shuffle! Pretty Cure!"

The monster instantly starting attacking them. All three girls dodged it.

"Something's not right…" Bliss said as she dodged another blow.

"Yeah, it's like it's going easy on us," Rage said as she landed beside Bliss.

"Then let's try to get rid of it now," Shock said.

"Precure Frozen Fire Volt!" The monster disappeared, and Bliss purified the energy spheres.

"That was easy," Rage said.

"Too easy…" Bliss said. "Stratus, what is the meaning of this?" Stratus then reappeared.

"Part of Ambience's mission is to destroy any interference which includes you," Stratus said. "So, if I capture you, I can get all the energy I want."

"W-What did you say?" Shock exclaimed.

Stratus closed her hands together then opened them revealing two balls of what seemed to be water. She hurled one at Rage, then Shock, as they flew back unconscious.

"Rage, Shock! What did you do?" Bliss asked.

Stratus giggled as she walked towards Bliss. "Don't worry they'll wake up. Water affects them more than you, so you'll get something special."

Bliss stepped back. She then noticed, by the swing set, a terrified Himeko was watching them.

"Himeko-chan…" Bliss gasped. Stratus then held up another ball that had steam rising from it.

"Hot water melts ice so your attacks are pointless," Stratus said. "You might as well give up."

"I… don't plan on giving up," Bliss said. "There might have been a time that I have, but I'll keep protecting the smiles I love so much. I'll keep protecting everyone, and I'll never let Ambience have their way!"

"I'll like to see you try!" Stratus said as she threw the attack at her. Bliss caught it and broke it.

"Honestly, Stratus, did you really think that would of work?" Bliss asked. "Come forth, Shuffle Ring! "A smile's power, Bliss Sword!"

"No way…" Stratus said.

"Precure Shining Blade!" Bliss shouted as she struck the glowing sword into the ground.

"Watch your back, Cure Bliss…" Stratus warned before disappearing,

"The shuffle ring…" Bliss said as she examined the ring on her finger then walked over to her partners. "Raven, Tomiko, are you okay?"

"Barely, anyway…" Rage sighed.

"What happened to Stratus?" Shock asked.

"She left, and…" Bliss said, showing them the ring.

"The shuffle ring!" Rage exclaimed.

"Congrats, Liyana-chan." Shock said.

"Arigato, but we might have a problem…" Bliss said as she pointed to Himeko.

(Ami's house)

"Do you understand, Himeko-chan? This is our secret, okay?" Liyana asked.

"Yeah!" Himeko replied.

"Thanks again, Liyana-san. She wasn't any trouble was she?" Ami asked.

"Of course not, Ami-san," Liyana said. "Then we'll be leaving."

"See ya, Ami," Raven said before they left.

"Hai, be safe on your way home!" Ami replied as she closed the door.

(Liyana's house)

"Liyana, good timing," Liyana's mother said as she walked through the door.

"Mama… Papa, too…what is it?" Liyana asked.

"We have something to important tell you," Liyana's father replied.

"This is making me nervous… is it something bad?" Liyana asked.

"Not at all. I think you will be quite ecstatic, Liyana's mother said before laughing slightly.

"Mou, please tell me!" Liyana whined.

"I'm pregnant," her mother replied.

"Eh… EHHH?"

**(Ending)**

Preview

Liyana: What a day! Mama is pregnant, I got my power up, and Himeko-chan found out our secret.

Tomiko: Is it a girl or a boy?

Liyana: I don't know yet.

Raven: I'm happy for you, Liyana.

Liyana: You don't sound like it.

Raven: I guess I'm not in the mood…

Tomiko: Raven?

Liyana: Next time on Shuffle Precure, "I want to see you! My far away best friend!" Watch next time, onegai shimasu!


	15. Episode 15

(Raven's house)

"But it's really surprising that Mama is pregnant," Liyana said from Raven's bed.

"Now you'll get to see how being an older sister is like for real," Raven replied from beside her, who was on her laptop.

"Yeah," Liyana said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get in contact with Momo."

"Momo…? Amesaki Momo? Why?"

"I don't know. I just want to."

"Who's that?" Blizzard asked from the floor.

"Momo-san is Raven's friend who lives in America," Liyana explained.

"But it's late at night in America now. Momo-san is probably asleep."

Raven closed her laptop. "You're right. Why bother…"

**(Opening) (Title Card: "I want to see you! My far away best friend!")**

Tomiko walked into Raven's room, and sat beside Liyana. "Hey guys! What are you doing?"

"Nothing much, just talking," Liyana replied.

"There's gotta be something we can do…" Tomiko said. "Raven, got any ideas?"

"Eh? Oh, um… I don't know," Raven stammered.

"What's wrong? Your mind seems somewhere else," Tomiko said.

"She's probably thinking about Momo-san," Liyana said.

"…Amesaki Momo?" Tomiko asked a little annoyed.

"That's the one," Liyana giggled.

"Liyana, stop…" Raven complained before reopening her laptop. "One video chat request…from Momo?"

"Hurry and accept it," Liyana replied. A girl with brown hair tied into two braids, and golden brown eyes appeared on the screen.

"It's been awhile, Raven!" Momo cheered.

"Yeah!" Raven replied. "It's been too long."

"Hi, Momo-san. Remember me?" Liyana asked as she leaned closer to Raven.

"L-Liyana…" Raven blushed.

"Of course, Liyana! Thanks for always taking care of Raven for me," Momo replied.

"You're welcome," Liyana said.

"I'm not a kid!" Raven exclaimed as Liyana and Momo laughed.

"Wait a minute! I'm here, too!" Tomiko whined as she crawled across the bed and sat beside Raven.

"Oh, hey, Tomiko! You haven't changed a bit," Momo said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tomiko asked.

"You still look as cute as when we first met…" Momo smirked.

Tomiko blushed. "Don't talk nonsense…of course I am."

"Momo, isn't it late in America now?" Raven asked.

"Oh, yeah, but I couldn't get back to sleep," Momo replied. "I'm too excited."

"About what?" Liyana asked.

"Hmm… let's just say I have a surprise the next time I come to Japan," Momo said.

"Come on. Tell us now!" Raven urged.

"Nope!" Momo said. "You'll have to wait!"

"Mou…you're just like Liyana," Raven said.

"I better try to go back to sleep now. Bye, Rae, Liyana, Tomiko!" Momo said, saying Tomiko's name slightly different than the others.

"Okay," Raven replied as she closed out of the program.

Tomiko blushed again. _Why am I blushing like this…? _She thought.

"I wonder what the secret it is?" Raven asked as she got up and put her laptop on her desk.

"I wonder…" Liyana replied.

"Can we do something else now?" Tomiko asked.

"Sure," Raven said. "Let's go to-"

"If you're about to say Rainbow Art Confections, then no," Tomiko said.

"Why? It's less than a minute away," Raven asked.

"What about Hiro-senpai's house?" Liyana asked.

"I don't know… she might be busy doing other things. Like, Nimbus," Tomiko said. Raven and Liyana blushed.

"Tomiko…" Liyana sighed.

"Well, it's possible," Tomiko giggled. "But I think she has a council meeting now."

"How do you know?" Raven asked.

"I am your leading source on news and gossip," Tomiko said, winking.

"You should join the newspaper club…" Raven sweat dropped.

"Ah, I forgot! I haven't sent my draft to Mariko-senpai yet!" Liyana gasped.

"Then let's all go!" Tomiko suggested.

"Like we have a choice," Raven said.

(Ambience, Stratus' room)

"It's kind of lonely…without Onee-chan…" Stratus said, playing with the lace on her pillow. "It's their entire fault… those pretty cures, especially Cure Serene."

"Stratus-chan," said a girl at Stratus' door. She had long purple hair, lavender eyes, and was dressed in red.

"Lavender-san…" Stratus said. "What do you want?"

Lavender sat beside Stratus on her bed. "You know the fate of not doing your job, right? You'll be just like your sister."

"Don't talk about Onee-chan like that! Sayuki-sama will kill you before he touches me."

"You sure about that? Sure he probably won't kill you, but do you want to know the truth?"

"What truth?"

"I've been dating Sayuki-sama… the whole time."

Stratus gasped. "Y-You're lying…" Lavender shook her head. "Why… why go that far?"

"I just want to be the best," Lavender said, whipping her hair over her shoulder. "Besides you don't truly like him. You're too young. Nimbus didn't either, because she's in love with that Asami girl. You should go ahead and pack your bags, you won't be here any longer anyway."

"I won't forgive you… for everything you've done…" Stratus said angrily.

"It's not my fault. She shouldn't have fallen in love with the enemy. It was my job to break them up," Lavender said as she left.

"I want to stay in Ambience, but I want Onee-chan back," Stratus said to herself. "Lavender-san will pay for this…"

**(Eyecatch 1: Liyana is setting a timer on a camera while Raven and Tomiko are arguing. Liyana then joins them; they stop arguing and smile at the camera. Blizzard and Cayenne fly in front of the camera as it takes a picture of them, and then the logo appears.)**

**(Eyecatch 2: Liyana, Raven, and Tomiko are chasing the fairies then Liyana trips and they all fall. Then they are in cure form posing then the logo appears.)**

(Chiyoko Academy, Hallway)

_How did I end up with Tomiko alone? _Raven thought as they walked the halls.

"While we wait for Liyana-chan, let's go onto the roof," Tomiko said.

"W-Why?" Raven asked.

"It'll be fun!" Tomiko replied, grabbing Raven's hand and pulling her up the stairs.

(Roof)

"It's always pretty up here…" Tomiko said.

"Yeah," Raven said. "So, what's the real reason you brought me here?"

"Eh? Well, I want to ask you something," Tomiko said.

"What?" Raven asked.

"What is Amesaki Momo to you?"

"What's this all of a sudden? Momo is just a friend to me. You should really stop getting so jealous."

"I'm not jealous! I never liked her in the first place. I'm might being selfish, but is it so wrong that I want you to myself?"

"Tomiko… Just remember… I'll always be here for you, even if I like someone else."

"Arigato…" Tomiko blushed before kissing Raven on the cheek.

"T-Tomiko, you can't keep kissing me like that!" Raven exclaimed.

"I couldn't help it…" Tomiko said, sticking out her tongue. "Are you wearing a charm bracelet?"

"Y-Yeah. Momo gave it me," Raven started as Tomiko pouted. "I had put it on because I missed her…"

"I won't stand for this…" Tomiko said under her breath, turning away from Raven.

"You say something?" Raven asked.

"No," Tomiko replied halfheartedly. "Hey, I can see Asami's house from here!"

"Me too! Huh? Doesn't that look like a Stormera?" Raven asked.

"Eh? You're right!" Tomiko gasped. "Let's hurry and find Liyana-chan!"

(Asami's House)

Asami's parents had left, and Asami, as Tomiko predicted, had just come home from a student council meeting with Nimbus. Stratus, with a flower based Stormera was waiting for them.

"Stratus, why are you here?" Asami asked.

"I just wanted to see my favorite sister," Stratus said.

"I'm your only sister…" Nimbus sweat dropped.

"Stop fooling around! What do you want?" Asami asked.

"I decided to take out my anger on you since I know you won't transform and all," Stratus started.

Nimbus stepped in front of Asami. "You know I won't let you that."

"Of course not, Onee-chan. But what can you do? Your powers are gone," Stratus said. _If I can't have Onee-chan back… _Stratus thought. "Stormera, defeat them."

The monster charged towards the couple, but didn't get too far.

"Pretty Cure Shining Blade!" The monster disappeared as Cure Bliss, Rage, and Shock landed in between Stratus, Asami, and Nimbus.

"Don't forget about us!" Shock said.

"Why do you want to hurt Hiro-senpai?" Bliss asked.

"It's obvious! She stole Onee-chan from me," Stratus said.

"I always be your sister!" Nimbus replied.

"If you're my sister, why did you leave me alone? You chose her over me," Stratus snapped.

"That's not true," Nimbus replied. "I love you both."

"Liar!" Stratus yelled, now in tears as she aimed at the cures. "Move."

"We can't do that," Rage replied. "You should know that you can't be replaced."

"How do you know?" Stratus asked, not moving her arm.

"I also have an older sister, my Onee-chan," Shock said. "We argue a lot, but I'll always love her because she's my only sister."

"Stratus, you can still be with Nimbus," Bliss said. "But you'll have to stop being evil."

"It's not that easy!" Stratus exclaimed. "I don't want to leave, but…"

Nimbus walked over to her and hugged Stratus. "My childish little sister, I love you."

"Onee-chan…" Stratus cried as she hugged Nimbus back. "Cure Bliss, I'll only say this once. I want to be good, because I want to stay with Onee-chan!"

"Okay," Bliss smiled.

Bliss took her shuffle pen out as Nimbus moved out the way. She was about to purify Stratus until Lavender appeared.

"W-Who are you?" Bliss asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Lavender said as she turned to Nimbus then Asami. "It's been a while hasn't Nimbus, Asami."

"Lavender…" Nimbus seethed as Asami looked away.

"I'll be taking this girl. Good day," Lavender said as she disappeared with Stratus.

"They left…" Shock sighed sadly.

"Stratus doesn't really want to be evil," Rage said.

"Hiro-senpai, Nimbus, what's going to happen to Stratus?" Bliss asked.

"She'll be fine, but Sayuki-sama will probably be mad," Nimbus said.

_Stratus… _Bliss thought.

**(Ending)**

Preview

Raven: Momo's secret, Stratus and Lavender… I don't know anymore.

Liyana: Seeing her like that makes me feel bad for her.

Tomiko: Everyone cheer up! I'm sure Stratus will be okay. In the meantime, let's play on my tennis court!

Raven & Liyana: Tennis court?

Liyana: Next time on Shuffle Pretty Cure, "Rivalry hearts! A dangerous tennis match!" Watch next time, onegai shimasu!


	16. Episode 16

(Chiyoko Academy, Lunchtime)

"What's the matter with you two?" Tomiko asked as she joined Raven and Liyana under a tree.

"I guess we're still thinking about yesterday," Liyana replied.

"I won't stand for this," Tomiko said.

"Whatever it is I'm not doing it," Raven said.

"I'm not finished!" Tomiko exclaimed. "My new tennis table arrived today, and I want you two to come try it out."

"You play tennis?" Liyana asked.

"Yeah, it's my favorite sport," Tomiko replied.

"It's the only sport you're good at," Raven teased.

"Anyways, will you come?" Tomiko asked. Liyana and Raven looked at each other.

"We'd love to," Liyana said as Raven sighed.

**(Opening) (Title Card: "Rivalry hearts! A dangerous tennis match!")**

(Chiyoko Academy, After School)

"The basketball team is working hard…" Tomiko said, looking through the gym's door window.

"We're supposed to be going to your house not gawking at boys playing basketball," Raven complained.

"Well, it's not just me," Tomiko said. "Liyana-chan is staring at Haru-kun pretty hard."

"T-That's not true…" Liyana blushed.

"Liyana-chan, do you ever plan on confessing to Haru-kun?" Tomiko asked.

"I don't know…" Liyana replied.

"Can we go now?" Raven asked, changing the subject.

"Okay, okay, we're going," Tomiko said as they left the school.

(Tomiko's house)

"Onee-chan, Mama, I'm back~!" Tomiko sang as she walked into the house.

"Welcome back." Tomiko's mother said, as she walked down the stairs. "Liyana, Raven, make yourselves at home."

"Hai!" both girls replied.

"Tomiko's mother is always really pretty," Liyana whispered. "As expected of an actress…"

"Another reason why I think Tomiko is adopted," Raven laughed.

"Is Onee-chan home yet?" Tomiko asked.

"She's in her room studying with Asami," her mother replied before walking out the door. "I'll be back before dinner."

"Okay," Tomiko said before turning to the others. "Let's spy on Onee-chan first."

"Won't we be disturbing them?" Liyana asked.

"It'll be fine," Tomiko said as she went up the stairs and Liyana and Raven followed. All three girls looked through the small crack in the door of Mina's bedroom.

"Hey, Onee-chan, Asami-san!" Tomiko said as she walked into the room.

"Oh, hey guys," Mina said, looking from her workbook. "What brings you two here?"

"We were going to play tennis," Liyana answered.

"Have fun!" Mina said. "But make sure you don't play too much and forget to do your homework."

All three girls sweat dropped. "Hai…"

"We're leaving soon, so don't get any trouble," Mina added.

"We won't. So, let's get going!" Tomiko cheered as they left the room.

"Don't you think you're a little strict on them, Mina?" Asami asked.

"I try not to be," Mina replied, playing with Asami's hair. "Let me braid it again."

"Why are you so obsessed with my hair?" Asami sighed.

"Because… it's so black and glossy, and it smells like flowers," Mina said as she started braiding the other girl's hair. "I'm sure your girlfriend wouldn't mind."

"You don't know Yuu too well," Asami blushed before sighing.

(Flashback, earlier today)

_(Asami's room) _

"_Why can't I come too?" Nimbus asked, very annoyed. _

"_I told you, we are just going to study and talk about issues from the student council, that's all," Asami said, grabbing her bag. _

"_That's what council meetings are for, right? You can study with me!" Nimbus said, wrapping her arms around Asami's waist so she could not move. _

"_I don't what you're so worried about. Mina is my best friend and you are thinking more than that," Asami replied. "Now hurry or I'll be late."_

"_Fine, fine… you can go," Nimbus said. "But, when you come back, I'll have to see if you are still loyal to me, and only me."_

_Asami blushed as Nimbus kissed her neck before letting her go. "I guess I'll have to, you pervert…" _

(Flashback end)

"Onegai, let's just go back to studying," Asami said.

"Okay," Mina replied.

(Outside)

"So, who wants to play first?" Tomiko asked, spinning two rackets in her hands.

"I'm no good at sports, but Raven is really good in tennis," Liyana said.

"Well, I am on the tennis team…" Raven blushed as she took a racket from Tomiko. "Don't be too upset when you lose."

"I won't be, because I play to win," Tomiko smirked. "Liyana-chan, won't you get bored just watching us play?"

"I'll manage," Liyana said.

"That won't do," Raven said, hugging Liyana. "You hate sports. You don't have to stay if you don't want to.

"Raven… its okay, really…" Liyana said, slightly blushing.

"If I'm right, I remember having a box of pocky on my nightstand…" Tomiko said.

"W-What kind?" Liyana asked.

"I think it was _chocolate_…" Tomiko replied.

"You know I love it…" Liyana whined as she started backing up. "I-I'll be back…"

"That's our leader…" Raven said.

"You're right," Tomiko said, laughing. "Well, are we just going to stand here, or play?"

"Play, of course," Raven said before serving the ball.

**(Eyecatch 1: Liyana is setting a timer on a camera while Raven and Tomiko are arguing. Liyana then joins them; they stop arguing and smile at the camera. Blizzard and Cayenne fly in front of the camera as it takes a picture of them, and then the logo appears.)**

**(Eyecatch 2: Liyana, Raven, and Tomiko are chasing the fairies then Liyana trips and they all fall. Then they are in cure form posing then the logo appears.)**

(Tomiko's room)

"They did this on purpose…" Liyana sighed, chewing on a pocky stick as she sat on Tomiko's bed. "I wonder where Clover is."

"You're sitting on me-kuro!" Clover shouted from underneath the pillow Liyana was sitting on.

"G-Gomen nasai! Are you alright?" Liyana exclaimed as she got off.

"I'm fine-kuro," Clover said.

"What were you doing under there?" Liyana asked.

"I was hiding from Saffron-kuro. We _were _playing hide and seek," Clover said.

"Gomen…" Liyana sweat dropped.

"Don't be mean, Clover!" Saffron said as she flew over to Liyana. "Huh? Why are you alone?"

"Tomiko and Raven are playing tennis so I decided to do something else," Liyana said.

"You can play with us-safu," Saffron said.

"I don't really want to play anything," Liyana said. "Maybe I'll bring some sweets from the shop for them…"

"Can we have some too?" Clover asked.

"Of course," Liyana said. "I'll get something with chocolate since Raven loves it just as much as I do."

"You said Raven, but not Tomiko-safu," Saffron said.

"O-Of course Tomiko likes chocolate, too," Liyana added, blushing while the fairies laughed.

Meanwhile, Raven and Tomiko had played four games. Tomiko had won three, and Raven only won one.

"Mou! Why is tennis the only sport you just have to beat me in?" Raven asked, really ticked off.

"I play to win," Tomiko giggled as she leaned against the table. "Just give up."

"Never," Raven replied before walking over to Tomiko. "Will a kiss make you change your mind so I can keep my reputation?"

"I never knew you would go that far just to beat me…" Tomiko blushed as Raven leaned closer.

"Just this once, because it's embarrassing," Raven said, blushing too.

"Raven…" Tomiko said, turning Raven's face to hers. "I want to… but I want to go out on top. Gomen~."

"How mean…" Raven whined, falling to her knees dramatically.

"Using my love for you just to win… some rival…" Tomiko said as Raven sweat dropped.

"Guess what I have," Liyana said as she walked to them.

"I can already see the box, Liyana," Raven said, coming out of her depression.

"You two seem to be working hard so here's my reward," Liyana said. "Who's winning so far?"

"Don't talk about it," Raven said.

"You're losing? I told you that shouldn't underestimate Tomiko so much," Liyana said.

"Liyana…" Raven whined.

"So this is tennis?"

All three girls turned around.

"Stratus, where did you come from?" Tomiko gasped.

"Do you really need to ask that?" Stratus asked, picking up a tennis ball.

"I thought you were going to turn good!" Liyana said.

"I was, but right now I still work under Ambience," Stratus said before tossing the ball in the air. "Come out, Stormera!"

"What about Onee-chan?" Tomiko asked.

"Don't worry. They already left," Liyana said.

"Pretty Cure Shuffle Action Start!"

"The chill of an awakening smile, Cure Bliss!"

"The warmth of an untamed heart, Cure Rage!"

"The spark of an unexpected thrill, Cure Shock!"

"We'll ruin your evil doings, Shuffle Pretty Cure!"

"I don't care whatever that monster does as long as it stays away from my house," Shock said.

"Um… aren't those machines that shoot out tennis balls are called hoppers, right?" Bliss asked.

"That's right, why?" Rage asked. At that same moment, the Stormera started hurling tennis balls from its arm at the cures.

"Hey, that's dangerous!" Shock exclaimed. "If I get hit…"

"We don't have time for this…" Rage complained.

"Precure Bliss Barricade!" Bliss said. "Hurry and weaken it before the ice breaks!"

"Pretty Cure Shock River!" Shock said, burning the balls in her path.

"Come forth, Shuffle Ring! A heart's power, Rage Ribbon!" Rage said. "Precure Scorching Masquerade!"

The ice melted, the monster returned back into a tennis ball, and Stratus, who hesitated at first, disappeared.

"Well, wasn't that fun?" Shock sighed.

"Please don't joke around," Bliss whined.

(Later)

"Well, see you tomorrow!" Tomiko said as Raven and Liyana left. "And don't worry Raven I promise I won't brag tomorrow!"

"What?" Raven asked angrily.

"She's only teasing, Raven," Liyana said, holding onto Raven's arm so she wouldn't argue back.

"Thanks again for the sweets for earlier," Raven said.

"You're welcome," Liyana replied.

"Anything the matter?" Raven asked.

"No," Liyana said before holding Raven's hand. "You… don't mind, right?"

"N-Not at all," Raven blushed. "Are you really okay? You're acting weird."

"I said I was fine," Liyana smiled. "Perfectly fine…"

**(Ending)**

Preview

Tomiko: Why am I the only one who hasn't gotten a power up yet?

Clover: You don't deserve one-kuro.

Tomiko: I do, too!

Raven: Name one reason.

Tomiko: … I give everyone a pretty face to look at!

Raven: That proves you don't deserve one…

Tomiko: Eh? Why?

Liyana: Next time on Shuffle Precure, "The power of a young girl's heart! We'll show it to you!" Watch next time, onegai shimasu!


	17. Episode 17

(After School, Auditorium)

_Liyana-chan has her shuffle ring, and Raven has hers. When am I gonna get mine? _Tomiko thought as she highlighted lines in a script with a green highlighter.

"Tomiko, Tomiko! Did you hear me?" Asami asked. "We're going to start rehearsing."

"Y-Yeah, gomen," Tomiko said. _Maybe Asami-san knows how I could I get my shuffle ring…_

**(Opening) **

(After club activities are over)

"The shuffle ring?" Asami asked.

"Yeah. You have yours already, right?" Tomiko asked.

"I do, but that's something you're supposed to earn by yourself," Asami said.

"Ugh! But that's just it, I don't know how!" Tomiko groaned.

**(Title Card: "The power of a young girl's heart! We'll show it to you!")**

(In front of Asami's house)

"Think about how the others got theirs," Asami said. "Then maybe you'll figure it out."

"Okay… arigato, Asami-san!" Tomiko said.

(Tomiko's room)

"Raven got her shuffle ring by wanting to get back Ami-chan's sketchbook," Tomiko said. "And Liyana-chan said that she got hers by not giving up when Stratus could have beaten her. What do they have in common?"

"Both of them had strong feelings to protect something important-kuro," Clover said.

"I don't understand…" Tomiko said.

"Liyana always tries to keeps a smile, and Raven always tries to help people she loves, like Ami-kuro. You always try to have fun, and cheer up everyone-kuro," Clover said.

"But, I still don't know how that'll help me power up," Tomiko said, getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't follow me."

"That attitude could be the problem-kuro…"

(Liyana's Room)

"What's wrong, Liyana? You seem distracted-blizzu," Blizzard asked.

"I'm fine, but yesterday I felt kind of weird around Raven," Liyana said.

"Weird, how?" Blizzard asked.

"First it was when we were at the gym, and then when she hugged me," Liyana said as Blizzard laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I'm not telling-blizzu," Blizzard said.

"Meanie…" Liyana pouted as she heard a knock on her door.

"Hey, Liyana-chan, Blizzard!" Tomiko said, hopping on the bed beside her.

"What's going on?" Liyana asked.

"I'm aiming for my shuffle ring!" Tomiko said.

"But how do you know you'll get it today?" Liyana asked.

"I don't know," Tomiko replied as Liyana sweat dropped. "But I'm just sure!"

"Good luck, then," Liyana said.

"Arigato. I'll talk to you later!" Tomiko said as she left.

"Tomiko is more energetic today than usual-blizzu," Blizzard said.

"Can you really blame her?" Liyana asked.

(In front of Rainbow Art Confections)

"My last chance, huh? Now that doesn't seem so disappointing…" Stratus said as she looked inside the shop. "It's been so long since I had sweets…"

"Welcome," Liyana's mother said as she opened the door. "Would you like to come in?"

"I don't have any money," Stratus replied.

"My treat. I'm always happy to share my desserts," Liyana's mother said.

"Arigato gozaimasu," Stratus said as she walked inside and sat at a table. "Um, where's everyone?"

"It's close to closing time so not many customers come," Liyana's mother said as she placed a cupcake on Stratus' table.

"Itadakimasu," Stratus said, taking a bite. "Delicious..."

"Arigato," Liyana's mother said. "What's your name?"

"A-Amagumo Kiyoko."

"Kiyoko-chan, may I ask why you look so troubled?"

"Well, I have to make a really hard decision. I might end up hurting my sister's friend, and she'll never forgive me. But if I don't, I won't be able to stay the way I am."

"I don't clearly understand the situation, but it seems you love this sister of yours. Everyone changes eventually. What do you think is more important?"

"I still don't know, but thanks for everything. Are you sure I don't have to pay for it?" Stratus asked as she got up.

"I'm sure," Liyana's mother said as she locked up for the day.

**(Eyecatch 1: Liyana is setting a timer on a camera while Raven and Tomiko are arguing. Liyana joins them and they stop arguing and smile at the camera. Blizzard and Cayenne fly in front of the camera as it takes a picture of them, and then the logo appears.)**

**(Eyecatch 2: Liyana, Raven, and Tomiko are chasing the fairies and Liyana trips and they all fall. Then they are all in cure form posing and the logo appears.)**

(Yukibara Dance Studio)

"Raven?" Tomiko asked as she opened the door.

"Oh, hey, Tomiko," Raven replied who had headphones in her ears.

"What are you doing here?" Tomiko asked as she sat on the floor beside her. "I thought this place wasn't used anymore?"

"It's not, but I still like to come here," Raven said. "So, what brings you here?"

"I'm trying to get my shuffle ring," Tomiko said.

"But you don't know when you're going to get it. It just happens," Raven said.

"I know, but I don't want to be the only one without one. What are you listening to?" Tomiko asked. Raven took one of the earplugs from her ear and placed it in Tomiko's ear making her blush.

"You like classical music?" Tomiko asked, trying to muffle her laugh.

"I grew up with it so I ended up liking it!" Raven blushed.

"You're too cute," Tomiko laughed, placing the earplug back in Raven's ear as she got up.

"Where are you going now?" Raven asked, also standing up.

"I don't know, but I want that ring so I won't be left out," Tomiko grinned.

"Tomiko…" Raven said.

"I'll see you later!" Tomiko said as she ran out the studio.

"She never changes…" Raven sighed before leaving after her.

(Hanabira Park)

"I can't walk anymore…" Tomiko groaned, slumping down on a bench. _The day will soon be over and I haven't gotten my power upgrade…_

"You poor thing…" Stratus mocked, sitting beside her.

"Stratus? I said that out at loud?" Tomiko asked.

"You did," Stratus said. "Notice anything different?"

"Eh?" Tomiko asked as she noticed fog all around her. "W-Where did all this fog come from?"

"I made it," Stratus said, pinning Tomiko to the bench. "A Stormera made from lots of dark energy spheres is in it."

"Let go of me, Stratus!" Tomiko shouted.

"I can't let such valuable dark feelings go to waste," Stratus replied, holding her hand over Tomiko's chest. "You're jealous of those other cures and it's getting the best of you."

"I'm not jealous…" Tomiko said as Stratus took her energy sphere, which had turned black.

"Wait, Stratus!" Liyana called as she and Raven ran up to them.

"You're too late," Stratus said. "She's a pretty cure so I can't turn her sphere into a Stormera, but I can with all the others."

"Why are you still doing these things?" Raven asked.

"I already said it. I have no other choice," Stratus said, throwing Tomiko's sphere deep into the fog. "Hurry and transform."

"Pretty Cure Shuffle Action Start!"

"The chill of an awakening smile, Cure Bliss!"

"The warmth of an untamed heart, Cure Rage!"

"We will ruin your evil doings, Shuffle Pretty Cure!"

"We need to find Tomiko's sphere so she can help us," Bliss said.

"Oh sure, and it'll be so easy in this fog," Rage said sarcastically.

"Just search for it!" Bliss exclaimed.

"Oh, before I forget," Stratus started. "A Stormera is somewhere in the fog from all the spheres I found."

"Rage?" Bliss asked as she walked deeper in the park. "You've already gotten lost?"

Nearby, Asami, Nimbus, and all of the fairies were watching the whole scene unfold.

"I'm worried," Asami said.

"She took Tomiko's energy sphere-safu…" Saffron said sadly from Asami's lap.

"I knew something bad would happen-kuro!" Clover said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Tomiko will be fine-safu," Saffron said.

"I'm not worried-kuro!" Clover said, blushing.

"They'll do okay-blizzu," Blizzard said.

"Since Stratus is wavering between light and darkness, her power will be weakened easier-caya," Cayenne said.

"Gomen," Nimbus said. "It's my fault Stratus is doing this…"

"I believe Bliss can turn her around…" Asami said, holding Nimbus' hand.

At the fight, Bliss was fighting the Stormera while Rage searched for Tomiko's sphere.

"Mou, what is Raven doing going on her own like that?" Bliss asked before blocking a punch from the Stormera by crossing her arms. "I can't beat it alone…"

"Lucky! I found it!" Rage cheered, grabbing the sphere off the ground and quickly purified it. "Now I just have to find Bliss…"

Back at where Tomiko was laying, her sphere went into her chest and soon she woke up. She saw that Stratus was no longer there.

"Pretty Cure Shuffle Action Start! The spark of an unexpected thrill, Cure Shock!" Shock said as she ran off. "Now I'm really mad!"

"Pretty Cure Bliss Barricade!" Bliss said, but the Stormera broke it and sent her flying into the air. Luckily, Rage and Shock caught her.

"Sorry for the wait," they both said.

"Mou, both of you are so slow! Are you okay, Shock?" Bliss asked.

"Yeah," Shock said. "But I can barely see in this fog…"

"Rage, use "Rage Pirouette"," Bliss said.

"Why?" Rage asked.

"To get rid of the fog!" Bliss asked.

"Okay… Precure Rage Pirouette!" Rage said.

"Whoa, the fog's clearing up! Why?" Shock asked.

"Fog can only appear when cold enough," Bliss said. "We learned that in science class."

"We did?" Shock asked.

"Never mind that. Let's finish off that Stormera!" Rage sighed.

"Come forth, shuffle ring! A smile's power, Bliss Sword!" Bliss said.

"Come forth, shuffle ring! A heart's power, Rage Ribbon!" Rage said.

"Precure Shining Blade!"

"Precure Scorching Masquerade!"

"Everyone's feelings are restored!" Bliss said as she purified the spheres with her shuffle pen.

"Hey, don't forget about me," Stratus said, appearing in front of them.

"You're still going to fight?" Bliss asked.

"Of course," Stratus said.

"After we already purified the spheres?" Rage asked.

"And the Stormera?" Shock asked.

"You're forgetting that dark energy isn't my only want. I can still defeat you," Stratus said, a stream of water circling around her.

"She's not going to use all her power in one blow is she?" Nimbus asked.

"She's still inexperienced, that could kill her…" Asami said.

"I have to stop her!" Nimbus exclaimed.

"Wait," Asami said, grabbing Nimbus' arm. "Don't worry. This could be the break Tomiko wanted."

"Asami, what are you-?"

"Just trust me."

"We might have used a lot of power…" Rage started.

"But that doesn't mean that we'll give up," Shock said.

"I don't want to hurt you, because I think you can really turn to good," Bliss said. "You said before that you wanted to."

"I'm still under Sayuki-sama!" Stratus exclaimed.

"But is that you really want?" Bliss asked.

"I know what I want, but…" Stratus said.

"If you know what you want, what's the problem?" Shock asked. "All day I was hoping to get my shuffle ring. I didn't get it, but when I want something I will get it and nothing will stand in my way!"

"Tomiko…" Bliss said.

"Don't say that so simply!" Stratus shouted, aiming her water attack directly at Shock who didn't even flinch.

"Come forth, Shuffle Ring! A thrill's power, Shock Baton! Precure Spiral Thunder!" Shock said, electricity blocking the water and knocking Stratus back.

"Sugoi, an electric attack would usually backfire against water!" Bliss gasped.

"Well, this is Tomiko we're talking about here," Rage sighed.

"Yay! Finally, I got my shuffle ring!" Shock cheered, jumping up and down.

"That hurt…" Stratus groaned as she sat up.

"Wanna hand?" Nimbus asked, holding her hand out.

"Onee-chan! Y-You've been watching?" Stratus asked, taking her hand.

"We all were," Asami said, holding Saffron and Clover as Blizzard and Cayenne flew to the cures.

"What were you thinking using all of your power like that? You screwed up big time!" Nimbus yelled.

"Gomen nasai," Stratus said.

"Stratus," Shock started, walking towards her. "Now, what do you want?"

"I… want to be purified!" Stratus replied. So, Shock did.

"How do you feel?" Bliss asked.

"Like I just ate a rainbow or something. It's gross!" Stratus whined before turning to Nimbus.

"You'll get used to it," Nimbus said.

"Onee-chan… Onee-chan!" Stratus cried, running to her sister. "Gomen nasai!"

"What she really wanted was Nimbus-blizzu," Blizzard said.

"Yep!" Bliss smiled.

(Tomiko's house)

"Oh yeah! I'm not the outcast anymore now that I got my power up!" Tomiko said, prancing around in her room in light green lacey pajamas.

"I'm glad-kuro…" Clover said.

"What's wrong? You don't sound glad?" Tomiko asked.

"I was really worried about you-kuro! What if the others found you too late?" Clover exclaimed, crying.

"Clover…" Tomiko said, picking Clover up. "I'm sorry for worrying you. But I'm glad you were thinking about me."

"I had no other choice-kuro!" Clover blushed.

Tomiko smiled as she got into bed, cutting off her lamp. "Arigato…"

**(Ending)**

Preview

Liyana: As I thought, we can't let our guard down just yet.

Raven: Darkness is overflowing, way stronger than Nimbus or Stratus.

Tomiko: We might lose this time…

Liyana: Next time on Shuffle Precure, "A sneak attack? Cure Serene appears!" Watch next time, onegai shimasu!


	18. Episode 18

(Ambience, Sayuki's throne room)

"Sayuki-sama, it appears that Stratus has joined her sister after all," Lavender said, sitting on the arm of his chair.

"Why would they give in to the pretty cure?" Sayuki asked.

"Just let them go," Lavender said. "Cheer up. We don't need them."

"Lavender…" Sayuki said before kissing her. "I'm going to pay them a visit today."

"Don't kill them yet," Lavender smirked.

"I'll try not to," Sayuki replied before kissing her again.

**(Opening) **

(Asami's Room)

"We're lucky you have such a big house, Asami," Nimbus said to Asami who was lying on her bed while Nimbus sat up. "Stratus would have nowhere to go."

"I said… it was no problem…" Asami said, trying to catch her breath.

"You're so sensitive," Nimbus laughed. "No wonder you're Cure Serene."

"You be quiet…" Asami blushed as she sat up and reached for her cell phone then sighed. "I should've known it was Tomiko… what's wrong?"

"I had this feeling that something bad is gonna happen…" Nimbus replied.

"It's just your imagination," Asami said as she pulled Nimbus off the bed. "Come on, you're coming with me."

**(Title Card: "A sneak attack? Cure Serene appears!")**

(Tomiko's room)

"Will you please take Saffron home now?" Tomiko asked, holding saffron in her hand and Clover in the other.

"Did something happen?" Asami asked as Saffron flew in her arms.

"They've been playing and making so much noise… I can't concentrate on all!" Tomiko said.

"Concentrate on what?" Asami asked.

Tomiko held up her notebook that had different clothing designs crossed out.

"I'm trying to come up with a magical girl outfit I promised for Maki-chan," Tomiko explained.

"I can't see anything…" Nimbus said in a bored tone.

"Only cures can see what's inside the shuffle notebooks," Asami said. "But those outfits look familiar…"

"Oh, that's because I was reading the Diamond manga series before drawing them," Tomiko said. "You read those books, too, Asami-san?"

"Eh! W-Well, I guess I happened to look at one of them while Nimbus was reading them," Asami blushed.

"What are you talking about? I will never read something so girly!" Nimbus exclaimed as Asami sighed.

"You don't have to be ashamed, Asami-san," Tomiko smiled. "For loving such a cute, girly manga…"

"Yeah… well, we'll be leaving now…" Asami replied, pushing Nimbus out of the door.

(Chiyoko Academy, Gym)

Chiyoko's basketball team was once again practicing for a game later that night. In the bleachers was Liyana, who was writing away on her pink clipboard.

"I hope this will be good enough to publish…." she thought aloud, taking a break while the boys rested.

Nakahara Mariko, the newspaper club's president, had asked her to fill in for another member who usually did sports-related to stories.

"I'm sure your story will do great," said a boy's voice.

"Haru-kun! I-I said that out loud?" Liyana blushed as Haru sat beside her.

"You did, but all of your articles are really good," Haru replied, looking over Liyana's shoulder to see what she wrote.

"Don't look yet," Liyana said softly, turning her head away. "Wait until after the game tonight… it'll be finished."

"Okay," Haru said as he got up and started walking back to the court. "Liyana-san, I'll be looking forward to seeing you."

"M-Me too. I'll be sure to cheer you a-and the rest of the team on!" Liyana stammered as Haru smiled, shaking his bangs out of his eyes.

Once Haru was playing again, Liyana sighed, her face twenty shades of red. _W-W-What am I going to do? _She thought.

(Raven's Room)

"Hayazuki, I assure you, you won't find anything," Raven said from her bed, Ami beside her, while Hayazuki raided her closet.

"So what's this?" Hayazuki asked, holding up a red sleeveless dress that had a black bow around the waist and a slit on the side.

"No~! It's hideous!" Raven exclaimed, covering her eyes.

"What are you saying? It's a pretty dress," Ami said. "It'll be a waste if you never wear it."

"Come on, Rae, even I wear dresses," Hayazuki said.

"You're not me!" Raven said. _Besides my cure outfit, I haven't worn a dress in years! _She thought.

"Put it on," Hayazuki ordered.

"No! It goes against everything I… go against," Raven replied.

"You know you're supposed to look formal for Lorelei-senpai's recital," Hayazuki said.

"She was nice enough to invite us," Ami said.

"Why can't I just wear a skirt? I'll wear skirts," Raven asked.

"What's the difference?" Ami sweat dropped.

"Okay, where are your skirts?" Hayazuki asked.

"I don't have any," Raven replied.

"Raven…" Ami sighed.

"You're too difficult…" Hayazuki said.

**(Eyecatch 1: Liyana is setting a timer on a camera while Raven and Tomiko are arguing. Liyana joins them; they stop arguing and smile at the camera. Blizzard and Cayenne fly in front of the camera as it takes a picture of them, and the logo appears.)**

**(Eyecatch 2: Liyana, Raven, and Tomiko are chasing the fairies, Liyana trips and they all fall. Then they are in cure form posing then the logo appears.) **

"I didn't want anyone to know I liked Diamond…" Asami said as she and Nimbus walked back home.

"I know, too-safu," Saffron said. "It's not a big deal, Asami-safu."

"Oh, look at me, I'm a regular girl, and all of a sudden I get magical powers! Boring~," Nimbus said.

"It's not boring and that's not how the story goes!" Asami snapped, blushing.

"Well, I wouldn't know…" Nimbus replied.

"Wait, I was a regular girl and I got magical powers!" Asami stopped.

"I-I was only making up stuff, remember?" Nimbus asked nervously.

"You must think that I'm boring then…" Asami said with fake tears in her eyes.

"I can see through your acting skills and they're working!" Nimbus said as Asami laughed.

"Don't laugh!" Nimbus whined before feeling a spark in her chest, making her fall to her knees.

"Nimbus?" Asami gasped as she knelt down in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm still connected to storms, you know. And one is coming…" Nimbus said.

"Onee-chan!" Stratus cried running up to them.

"Stratus, where have you been all day?" Asami asked.

"Anywhere I don't have to hear you and Onee-chan," Stratus said, helping her sister her up.

"Hear us doing what?" Asami blushed.

"Asami!" Saffron cried. "We don't have time for this-safu!"

"She's right." Everyone looked up.

"Sayuki-sama?" Nimbus and Stratus exclaimed.

"Why is Sayuki here-safu?" Saffron asked worriedly.

"What do you want?" Asami asked as she got up.

"I wanted to see just how "strong" these cures are since they took away two of my best devotees," Sayuki said.

"It's not just physical power, these two were helped!" Asami said.

"Helped or not, they are not needed. Cure Bliss, Cure Rage, Cure Shock, those are the ones I'm looking for," Sayuki said before he disappeared.

"We have to warn them-safu!" Saffron said.

"No need, they already know-blizzu!" Blizzard said, flying towards her with the other fairies.

"We'll show you the way-caya!" Cayenne said as the girls raced after them.

(Bukimina Forest)

Bukimina, meaning creepy, is a scary forest near the edge of town. Rumored to be haunted, and a favorite place to go during events like Halloween.

"Why are we here?" Raven asked, holding on to Liyana's arm.

"The shuffle pens guided us here, to where Sayuki is," Liyana said.

"Are you scared, Raven?" Tomiko asked.

"O-Of course not!" Raven blushed, crossing her arms.

"She's afraid of ghosts," Liyana said.

"Liyana!" Raven exclaimed.

"I see," Tomiko said sneakily. "Don't worry, I'll protect you~!"

"That's not necessary," Raven sweat dropped.

"You girls," Sayuki started, making appearance.

"You're Sayuki, right?" Liyana asked.

"The only one," Sayuki replied.

"Wow, he's not bad-looking at all…" Tomiko whispered as the others sweat dropped.

"Why did you bring us here?" Raven asked.

"A place more my speed gives me the advantage," Sayuki said. "Come out, Stormera!"

A dead, hollow tree behind them, turned into a monster.

"It's bigger than usual…" Tomiko said.

"That's because my power is stronger than Nimbus or Stratus," Sayuki said as it started to rain.

"Precure Shuffle Action Start!"

"The chill of an awakening smile, Cure Bliss!"

"The warmth of an untamed heart, Cure Rage!"

"The spark of an unexpected thrill, Cure Shock!"

"We will ruin your evil doings, Shuffle Pretty Cure!"

"Let's go!" Bliss said, all of them charging towards the monster. The Stormera's branches caught Bliss' leg and threw her to the ground.

"Bliss!" Rage exclaimed as the Stormera reached for her next, but Shock kicked it away. Then the monster punched both of them to the ground where Bliss was.

"Everyone okay?" Bliss asked as they all got up.

"Yeah. Shock, let's try burning it," Rage said.

"Okay! Precure Shock River!" Shock said.

"Precure Rage Pirouette!" Rage said, but in array of smoke, the Stormera was still in one piece.

"I guess it's no use since it's raining…" Bliss said as Sayuki laughed.

"Like I said, my power is stronger than any other you faced already," he said as the Stormera cried out dark energy throwing the cures back harder. "Attacks like that won't work."

In another part of the forest, Asami, Nimbus, Stratus, and the fairies were searching for the others.

"I never would have thought that you were scared of dumb things like ghosts and monsters," Stratus scoffed as Asami clung to Nimbus.

"It's not something I'm proud of, okay," Asami sighed.

"There they are-caya!" Cayenne said.

"If we work together, our power is stronger…" Bliss asked, standing up, the rain letting up a little. "Then I can work on my story for Haru-kun and cheer him on at his game…"

"I have to get ready for Lorelei-senpai's recital, even if I have to wear a dress," Rage said as she stood up beside Bliss, both smiling.

"And I have to hurry and finish my designs for Maki-chan," Shock said, wrapping her arms around Bliss and Rage. "So I can see Raven in a dress!"

"Don't come…" Rage said.

"But I want to see you in a dress…" Shock whined.

"We can combine our power and it becomes a stronger power," Bliss said, looking at Rage, then Shock, as they nodded.

"Come forth, Shuffle Ring! A smile's power, Bliss Sword!"

"Come forth, Shuffle Ring! A heart's power, Rage Ribbon!"

"Come forth, Shuffle Ring! A thrill's power, Shock Baton!"

"Be my guest," Sayuki said.

"Precure Spiral Thunder!" Shock said.

"Precure Scorching Masquerade!" Rage said. "Now, Bliss!"

"Precure Shining Blade!" Bliss said slashing the Stormera in half before it disappeared.

"See, we did it!" Shock cheered.

"Barely, anyway…" Rage sighed as Shock blushed.

"You might be able to defeat my Stormera, but you can't win so easily against me!" Sayuki said, aiming a fatal red blast of energy right towards Bliss.

"Precure Floral Hurricane!"

Bliss looked up to see a girl in a purple cure uniform, holding a scepter and her hair in a long braid, protecting her.

"It's been awhile, Cure Serene," Sayuki said.

"So that means… that's Asami-san?" Shock exclaimed.

"Don't sound so surprised!" Serene exclaimed as Sayuki stop attacking.

"Does this mean you're fighting again?" Sayuki asked.

"That doesn't concern you," Serene said.

"No, I believe that it does…" Sayuki said before disappeared and the storm cleared up.

"What did he mean?" Serene asked as Shock hugged her.

"You look cool as Cure Serene…" Shock said.

"Thank you for saving me," Bliss said.

"You're welcome," Serene replied, pushing Shock off her.

"Bliss!" Blizzard exclaimed, flying to her. "The basketball game's about to start-blizzu!"

"So is Lorelei's recital-caya," Cayenne said.

"And you're still nowhere close to finishing your design for Maki-kuro," Clover said.

"I know that!" Shock blushed.

"Let's hurry and get out of here," Rage said as she and Shock ran off.

"Um… thanks again, Cure Serene," Bliss said before running after them.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Serene sighed.

"You know, you do look cooler like this," Nimbus said.

"Shut up!" Serene exclaimed.

"I'm going," Stratus said, walking away.

"Coming, Asami?" Nimbus asked.

"Yeah," Asami replied, back in regular form, holding Saffron.

"Why are you smiling-safu?" Saffron asked.

"No reason, don't mind me," Asami said.

**(Ending)**

Preview

Liyana: Now, we don't know what Ambience can be capable of.

Raven: We should keep our guard up.

Tomiko: Right, right! And Asami-san will be helping us now, of course?

Asami: Y-Yeah…

Liyana: Next time on Shuffle Precure, "Asami's story. Shuffle Precure all together!" Watch next time, onegai shimasu!


	19. Episode 19

(Tomiko's room)

"Tomiko!" Raven yelled as she closed the door behind her.

"Ah, Raven, what brings you here?" Tomiko asked from her bed, playing a green Nintendo Dsi.

"Where's your phone?" Raven asked.

"Why?" Tomiko closed her Dsi and put it on her nightstand.

"You know why!"

"Here we go again-kuro…" Clover sighed who was on Tomiko's desk beside Cayenne.

"I can't believe you actually took pictures of me at the recital!" Raven exclaimed.

"Because… you looked so cute and girly," Tomiko whined, pushing two fingers together.

"Just delete those pictures!" Raven begged, clapping her hands together.

"You want them so bad, you delete them yourself," Tomiko said, putting a hand over her chest. "But you'll have to get my phone first."

"You're kidding…" Raven's whole face turned red, but Tomiko just smiled.

Raven got on the bed and pinned Tomiko's arms up with one hand.

"Y-You're not actually gonna try and get it are you?" Tomiko blinked.

"As perverted and conniving as you are, this is a new low," Raven said. "But, I want those pictures."

"I'm okay. You can touch me since it's you doing it…" Tomiko blushed.

"Don't say weird things!" Raven exclaimed as the door slowly opened.

Standing at the door was a shocked Liyana and Asami.

"…Sorry for disturbing you," Liyana blushed, walking away.

"Take your time…" Asami said, closing the door.

"Wait, you've got the wrong idea!" Raven whined.

**(Opening) (Title Card: Asami's story. Shuffle Precure all together!") **

(Asami's House, Living room)

On one side of a table was Liyana and Raven, the other side was Tomiko and Asami. Besides them, the fairies, and Nimbus and Stratus, they were the only ones there.

"You didn't have to hit me…" Tomiko cried, holding her forehead.

"You didn't have to hide your phone in your bra!" Raven yelled as the others sweat dropped.

"More importantly, why did you call us here, Hiro-senpai?" Liyana asked.

"Enough with the "-senpai". Asami's fine," Asami said. "I'm sure you all are wondering, about "ditching my job as a pretty cure" was it?"

They all looked at Tomiko.

"Why is everyone looking at me for?" Tomiko blushed, looking away.

"Asami-san, why haven't you fought until now?" Raven asked.

"I'll guess I'll start from when I first became a cure," Asami said as Saffron hopped onto her lap.

"I want to listen, too," Nimbus said, sitting beside Asami. "Just in case you say something wrong."

"Me too," Stratus said, sitting beside her sister.

"About 3 months ago, I was on my way home from club activities…" Asami started.

"_Asami, wait!" Mina called, running up to her. _

"_Mina, what's wrong?" Asami asked._

"_Can you help me out with some of my homework?" Mina asked. _

"_Isn't this a surprise…?" Asami smirked as Mina blushed. _

"_Come on, it's only the reading part I don't understand!" Mina said. "If I don't improve, my grades will slip even more…" _

"Hold it, hold it, hold it!" Tomiko interrupted.

"What?" Asami asked.

"My Onee-chan needed your help in homework?" Tomiko asked.

"Yes, that's right," Asami said.

"I'm so going to get her later…" Tomiko said, making everyone sweat drop.

"Anyways, at my house, we studied and did our homework," Asami said.

"You never told me about this," Nimbus said.

"You never asked," Asami replied.

"_Oh, no, my pencil broke," Mina whined. _

"_Don't worry, I have one you can use," Asami said, getting up to get one. _

_Looking in her pencil case, she picked up a purple and blue striped pen with a heart-shaped jewel at the top._

"_How did this get in here…?" Asami thought aloud. _

"_Asami?" Mina asked. _

"_Oh, gomen," Asami put the pen back and got another pencil. _

"That was your shuffle pen, wasn't it?" Liyana asked.

"Yes, but I didn't know it at the time," Asami said.

"This story is boring, I'm leaving," Stratus yawned as she got up.

"Later, after Mina went home, I was about to go to sleep and I hear a noise," Asami said.

"What were you wearing?" Nimbus asked.

"I- Why does that matter?" Asami blushed.

"_I'm exhausted…" Asami sighed, sitting on her bed. Then she heard a noise at her window so she got up and opened it. "There's nothing…. HERE?"_

_She quickly ducked as Saffron flew into her room. _

"_What in the world is going on?" Asami asked. _

"_Gomen nasai-safu. I'm Saffron-safu," Saffron said. _

"That was the first time we met-safu," Saffron said as Asami poked her cheek.

"Yes. I'll always remember it… that and you almost knocking me unconscious," Asami smiled.

"Gomen-safu," Saffron sweat dropped.

"I remember that day, too-kuro!" Clover said. "That's when you left me all alone-kuro."

"We were still there, though-blizzu," Blizzard said.

"_Pretty Cure?" Asami asked. _

"_Right-safu. You have to stop Ambience from causing more trouble by transforming with the precure shuffle pen-safu," Saffron said. _

"_Shuffle pen?" Asami asked, getting up. "You mean this?" _

"_Yeah, that-safu," Saffron said. "So, you'll help me-safu?"_

"_I guess it'll be okay…" Asami said. "I'll try it!" _

"Then, if you didn't have any problems becoming a cure, what happened?" Tomiko asked.

"I can answer that question!" Nimbus said. "It was when we first met and Asami was stricken my beauty."

"I was…?" Asami sweat dropped. "But you were part of the problem."

"What do you mean?" Liyana asked.

"Nimbus asked me out even though I thought she was kidding at first," Asami said.

"Because I was the enemy," Nimbus said. "We did go out, but soon we caught by Lavender."

"Lavender?" Raven asked. "You mean the girl who took Stratus away that time?"

"Yes," Asami replied. "You see, she has the power to create illusions. She used them on me to fight with all I had against Nimbus."

"That's cruel…" Liyana said.

"Yes, but I was completely under her power," Asami said, her eyes tearing up.

"_Asami, Asami! Snap out of it!" Nimbus shouted as she backed up to a wall._

"_Come forth, Shuffle Ring! The power of calmness, Serene Scepter!" Serene said as she pointed it at Nimbus' throat._

"_Serene… Asami… please stop," Nimbus pleaded, who was too tired to do anything since Serene wore her down. "I just can't bring myself to seriously fight you, because I love you…" _

"_Love… me?" Serene asked, moving her scepter. _

"_What are you doing? Kill her!" Lavender exclaimed, making the illusion on Serene stronger. _

"_No!" Serene yelled in pain as she dropped her scepter and fell to the ground. _

"_Asami!" Nimbus gasped as she took the advantage to get close to her. "Please… believe me…" _

_Then she collapsed in Serene's lap. _

"_Nimbus…?" Serene asked, slowly coming to. "Hey, Nimbus? Nimbus! Stop fooling around!" _

"_Aw, I almost want to cry," Lavender smirked. "But relax she's not dead… I can still sense her dark power."_

"_You did this to me, making me put Nimbus in this state!" Serene exclaimed. _

"_Don't even try not to fight back. It wouldn't be fair since you're already weak," Lavender started before she disappeared. "Take this a warning, I'm serious and your relationship isn't going to stop me. Nimbus knows too, something like this again and she's finished." _

"Luckily, Nimbus just collapsed from exhaustion," Asami said as a single tear fell.

"Before I got into deeper trouble, we broke up and I continued to fight," Nimbus said, putting Asami's head on her shoulder. "Around that time is when you three became cures."

"Then, up until this moment, you were faking?" Tomiko asked.

"No! I fought you with all the power I had!" Nimbus exclaimed.

"I wasn't able to fight anymore," Asami said, wiping her face. "It was too painful to fight against Nimbus again."

"I couldn't bring myself to fight Raven or Tomiko," Liyana said.

Raven smiled. "Me neither."

"Since you won't be fighting against Nimbus anymore, you'll join us now right?" Tomiko asked.

"Eh?" Asami asked.

"You did help me yesterday," Liyana said.

"Please, Asami-san? You have to!" Tomiko whined, pulling Asami's arm.

"Guess I'll have to," Asami sighed. _It's something about these three that makes me want to fight again…_

"I'm glad," Nimbus whispered in Asami's ear.

"Nimbus…" Asami blushed before smiling. "Liyana, Raven, Tomiko, I'll fight my hardest from now on, okay?"

"That's my Asami-san!" Tomiko cheered.

"Isn't that great, Liyana?" Raven asked.

"Yeah!" Liyana replied. "We're all together."

**(Ending) **

Preview

Liyana: It's officially summer vacation!

Raven: Our needed break from school!

Asami: But we still have homework, exams, and Ambience to worry about…

Tomiko: No rejections allowed! Everyone is going to have fun!

Liyana: Next time on Shuffle Precure, "Summer vacation at an expensive beach house?" Watch next time, onegai shimasu!


	20. Episode 20

(Liyana's House)

"Is it really okay for me to go?" Liyana asked.

"Why would it be not be?" Liyana's mother asked.

"Because you shouldn't be working a lot since you're pregnant…" Liyana said.

"Don't forget I'm here, too," Liyana's father said, petting Liyana's head. "I'll make sure she'll be fine."

"Papa…" Liyana said. "Then, I'm leaving now!"

"Take care," her mother said as Liyana left.

"Whoa, Raven's already outside!" Liyana exclaimed, running up to her.

"Very funny," Raven blushed. "Then, let's go?"

"Yeah!" Liyana replied.

**(Opening) **

(Tomiko's House)

"You really dragged me out here…" Asami said.

"I want everyone to come to my beach house!" Tomiko said.

"The truth is, she gets lonely by herself so she wanted the extra company," Mina said, hugging her sister. "And it's _our _beach house."

"I'm not lonely!" Tomiko blushed, moving away from her sister. "It's because it's more fun with a lot of people!"

"It wouldn't hurt if we came, too," Nimbus said as Stratus sighed.

"Then, that only leaves Raven and Liyana-chan," Tomiko said as they ran up to her.

"Here we are!" Liyana said.

"Then, is everyone ready to leave?" Tomiko's mother asked as she closed the door behind her.

**(Title Card: "Summer vacation at an expensive beach house?")**

"…You rented a bus?" Raven asked, walking up the steps.

"Like eight people's gonna fit in a car," Tomiko said, behind her.

"I don't think that what's she meant," Liyana sweat dropped as she sat somewhere in the middle.

Raven sat across from her with Tomiko, Nimbus sat with Asami behind them, Mina sat near the front, and Stratus behind Liyana.

"Why do you have to sit beside me?" Raven asked as Tomiko's mother started driving. "There are plenty of empty seats."

"Tell that to Asami-san, too," Tomiko said.

"Oh, be quiet!" Asami said as Tomiko stuck out her tongue.

At the back, where the cures put their bags so the fairies could came out from hiding.

"Finally, we can come out-blizzu," Blizzard whispered.

"Everyone's going on about this beach house-kuro, but I think it's just another way for Tomiko to brag about how rich she is-kuro," Clover said.

"Come on, Clover," Saffron said. "We're here to have fun, remember-safu?"

"Cayenne, you play with me, right-blizzu?" Blizzard asked, slightly blushing. "Cayenne?"

"Ah, gomen-caya. It just I feel a presence of another fairy-caya," Cayenne said.

"Eh? I don't feel anything-kuro," Clover said.

"Me neither-safu," Saffron said.

"And I don't either-blizzu. It must be something else-blizzu," Blizzard said.

"I guess-caya…." Cayenne said.

(Later)

"I can see the ocean!" Liyana said, looking out the window.

"It's huge…" Stratus said.

"I can't wait to see you in a bathing suit, Asami," Nimbus said.

"I can't wait to hit you for everything obnoxious you're going to say," Asami said as Nimbus sweat dropped.

"Tomiko, we're almost there, wake up," Raven complained as Tomiko still slept on her shoulder.

"It's okay, I know how to wake her up," Mina said as the bus stopped and she walked to over their seat. "Tomiko, if you don't hurry, you'll be late for school."

"Ehhh, really?" Tomiko exclaimed, wide-awake. "H-Huh? Where am I?"

"See, works like a charm," Mina said, getting her bag and walking off the bus.

"Mou, Onee-chan!" Tomiko whined.

"I'm not surprised," Raven laughed, following Mina.

(Inside)

"There are only four guest rooms, so I'll leave you to decide on who sleeps where," Tomiko's mother started. "Do whatever you want as long as you stay close and come back for lunch."

"The guest rooms are upstairs~," Tomiko said, running up the stairs as Asami, Liyana, Raven, Stratus, and Nimbus followed.

"I want a room by myself," Stratus said, not taking any time to walk inside the room at the further end.

"I can sleep with Asami!" Nimbus said, wrapping her arms around Asami's shoulders.

"If I have to…" Asami said, walking into a room one from Stratus.

"Then, I'll take this one," Liyana said, taking the room between them while Raven took the last room on the other end.

(Raven's Room)

While Raven unpacked, Tomiko sat on the bed and watched her.

"What are you staring at?" Raven asked.

"This week will be fun, right?" Tomiko asked.

"What's this all of a sudden? Of course they will, with you here driving us all crazy," Raven replied with a smirk.

"Meanie…" Tomiko pouted, getting off the bed. "I should unpack my stuff, too."

Before she left, she stopped at the door and added, "Just remember how "perverted and conniving" I am." Then she walked away.

Raven blushed. "It is gonna be a long week…"

**(Eyecatch 1: Liyana is setting a timer on a camera while Raven and Tomiko are arguing. Liyana joins them; they stop arguing and smile at the camera. Blizzard and Cayenne fly in front of the camera as it takes a picture of them, and the logo appears.)**

**(Eyecatch 2: Liyana, Raven, and Tomiko are chasing the fairies, Liyana trips and they all fall. Then they are in cure form posing then the logo appears.) **

"Everyone hurry up!" Tomiko said, standing outside, wearing a green swimsuit and pink sandals.

"You don't have to rush," Liyana said, wearing a blue and white striped swimsuit and white flip-flops.

"Hmm… Looking pretty cute, aren't we?" Tomiko asked as Liyana blushed.

"You really think so?" Liyana asked.

"Of course I do," Tomiko replied as they both walked to where Mina was trying to open up an umbrella.

"I can't get it open," Mina said.

"After what you did earlier I'm not helping you," Tomiko said, lying down on the large beach towel.

"You'll get sunburn," Liyana said as she tried to open the umbrella.

"Oh, right, I forgot my sunscreen!" Tomiko said running back to get it.

"I got it open!" Liyana said, handing the umbrella back to Mina.

"Arigato, Liyana," Mina replied. "You're a big help."

When Tomiko went back inside, she ran right into Raven.

"Oh, gomen, Raven, I…" Tomiko started.

Raven had also changed into her swimsuit, which was red.

"Stop staring," Raven blushed before laughing and walking around her.

"I'm staring at your swimsuit and how last season it is!" Tomiko lied, but she did think it was.

Once Tomiko got her sunscreen from her room, she went upstairs to Nimbus and Asami's room. The door, cracked open, so of course, she looked in.

"You're tying it too tight!" Asami complained, who only had the bottom half of her swimsuit on and her hair in a ponytail. Nimbus was trying to tie the back of her top.

"If your chest was smaller, that wouldn't be a problem, would it?" Nimbus asked who wore a purple swimsuit and her hair in a ponytail, too. "Well, it would be in my case…"

"Stop fooling around and tie it!" Asami blushed.

Tomiko sweat dropped as she went to Stratus' room to find her in her dark green and pink swimsuit on her bed.

"What are you doing? You should be outside," Tomiko said.

"I don't need to you tell me that," Stratus said as she walked passed her.

"She still has an attitude," Tomiko said as she followed her along with Nimbus and Asami.

"You two finally decided to join us?" Tomiko asked.

"Is it too late to switch rooms?" Asami asked.

"It's not our fault you can't _fit _in to your bathing suit," Tomiko smirked.

"I didn't hear that…" Asami replied, blushing.

At the beach, Mina, Nimbus, and Asami were sitting under the beach umbrella, Stratus was making a sandcastle nearby, while the others were playing in the water.

"Raven, why don't you swim with us?" Tomiko asked, poking her head out of the water. "You can swim, right?"

"I can!" Raven said who was standing at the shoreline.

"Then, this is your chance to," Liyana said, standing up and pulling Raven further into the ocean.

"I'm fine playing here…" Raven blushed, letting Liyana's hand go.

"Ah, I forgot! You're uncomfortable swimming in deep water!" Liyana said. "Gomen nasai…"

"Don't mind it!" Raven said. "Maybe I should go somewhere else…"

"Don't be silly…" Tomiko said, getting up. "You said we were going to have fun, so if you leave, Liyana-chan and I will be sad."

"It's just as Tomiko says," Liyana smiled. "If you don't want to swim, it's alright."

"And then, I can always give you CPR if you drown…" Tomiko said, making both girls sweat drop.

"I can swim!" Raven exclaimed as she starting chasing Tomiko across the shore.

"Wait, don't leave me behind!" Liyana whined, running after them.

"It seems like everyone is having fun," Mina said.

"You're right," Asami replied as Nimbus finished putting sunscreen on her back.

"I'm done," Nimbus said. "Aren't you gonna join them?"

"Maybe later…" Asami said.

"Why not now?" Mina asked, standing up and taking Asami with her. "We came here to have fun too, right?"

"I came here because your sister begged me to," Asami said.

"Come on!" Nimbus said, picking Asami up and carrying her to the ocean.

"H-Hey put me down!" Asami exclaimed as Nimbus and Mina laughed.

Stratus looked up to see everyone playing in the water and was starting to feel left out.

"If you can't beat them, join them…" She sighed as she ran towards them.

Later, right after dinner, everyone was in the beach house, very tired.

"I can't play anymore…" Liyana whined, who was on Tomiko's bed along with Raven.

"You said it," Tomiko said, looking around. "Has anyone seen the fairies?"

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen them since we first got here," Raven said.

"I hope they're alright. Maybe we should look for them," Liyana said.

"Everyone!" Blizzard cried flying into the room along with Clover.

"There you are! We were about to go look for you." Tomiko said.

"Where's Cayenne and Saffron?" Raven asked.

At that moment, Cayenne and Saffron flew in carrying a gold and white fairy.

"This is Honey-safu. He's Clover's brother-safu," Saffron explained.

"But what happened? Why is here?" Liyana asked.

"I don't know-kuro. He was like that when we found him-kuro…" Clover said.

"I'll be back!" Tomiko said, running into the bathroom for a towel.

"I knew I felt a presence earlier, so we searched the beach for it-caya," Cayenne said. "Sorry for worrying you-caya."

"As long as you're okay, we don't mind!" Liyana said.

"Here!" Tomiko said, coming back with a cold towel, but she tripped.

"Arigato," Raven smirked, taking the towel and placed it across Honey's forehead.

"You go guys go ahead. I'll take care of him!" Tomiko said, getting up.

"Okay," Liyana said as she and Raven started to leave. "Tomiko, there's a woman talking to your mom."

"She looks familiar," Raven said.

"Eh, who?" Tomiko asked, walking in between them.

"Okay, it's completely fine with me," Tomiko's mother said before noticing them at the door as the woman stepped outside. "You three come here for a minute."

"What is it?" Tomiko asked.

"You wouldn't mind if we had one more guest, right?" Tomiko's mother asked.

"I don't, who is it?" Tomiko asked.

"The woman that was just here and her daughter just missed us before we left. She's a friend of yours, if I'm correct," Tomiko's mother said.

A girl with brown twin braids and golden eyes came to the door. "Surprise!"

"A… Amesaki Momo?" Raven exclaimed before Momo hugged her.

"I'm not intruding, am I?" Momo asked.

"Not at all. You're welcome to stay here along with everyone else," Tomiko's mother said before walking away.

"Arigato gozaimasu," Momo replied.

"Momo-san, why are you here?" Liyana asked.

"Remember when on video chat, I said I had a surprise the next time I came back to Japan," Momo said, closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, so?" Tomiko asked.

"Well, I'm… staying in Japan for good!" Momo said.

"Ehhh?" All three girls exclaimed.

"Momo, that's cruel, saving a surprise like that from me," Raven said.

"Gomen ne," Momo said. "Um, where am I supposed to sleep? These bags are heavy…"

"You'll have to share a room with one of us," Liyana said.

"You can sleep in my room," Raven said, taking one of her bags.

"EH?" Tomiko exclaimed.

"Unless you want me to sleep with you, Tomiko," Momo said as she, Raven, and Liyana walked upstairs.

"H-Ha! You wish!" Tomiko blushed. "I have to spend a whole week with her? I won't stand for this…"

**(Ending) **

Preview

Tomiko: Why her of all people…?

Raven: Angry or perhaps jealous?

Tomiko: Shut up! Why would I be?

Liyana: Mou, don't argue over the preview!

Raven: Yeah, Tomiko, don't argue if you're not angry!

Liyana: Next time on Shuffle Precure, "Secrets, bonds, and summer romance?" Watch next time, onegai shimasu!


	21. Episode 21

(Tomiko's room)

"Ohayo, Tomiko," Liyana said as she walked in. "How is Honey doing?"

"He woke up once, but fell back asleep again," Tomiko said, propped up on her elbow, lying on her side.

"It really is a mystery…" Liyana said.

"Where are the others?" Tomiko asked.

"Asami-san and Nimbus are still in their room, so is Raven and Momo-san," Liyana said.

"That's right, they're sharing rooms!" Tomiko exclaimed, jumping up and running off.

"W-Wait for me!" Liyana said, rushing after her.

**(Opening) **

"I will _definitely _not stand for this!" Tomiko said, marching up the stairs.

"Don't you think you're overdoing a little?" Liyana sweat dropped. "Momo-san and Raven are just good friends."

"I-I'm not worried about that!" Tomiko blushed.

As Tomiko rushed to Raven's room, Liyana stopped at Stratus's door. She had a solemn look on her face, sitting on the floor, staring out the window.

"Stratus?"

**(Title Card: "Secrets, bonds, and summer romance?")**

(Stratus' room)

"Can I come in?" Liyana asked, lightly knocking on the door.

"I don't care," Stratus replied, not looking at her.

"Anything the matter, you look sad?" Liyana asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Why do you care?" Stratus asked.

"Because you're my friend," Liyana said.

"Friend? No more than a week ago I tried to kill you," Stratus said.

"But I've forgiven you," Liyana said.

"Really?" Stratus asked, turning around.

"Yep!" Liyana said, kneeling in front of her, holding out her hand. "Come on, everyone's probably already downstairs."

"…Okay," Stratus said, taking her hand.

(Raven's room)

"It looks like you brought all of your clothes," Raven sighed, closing the closet door.

"That's not even half," Momo said from the bed.

"And I thought Tomiko had a lot, but you beat her by a long shot," Raven said, sitting beside her.

"Because I love clothes…" Momo said smiling softly as her face turned red.

"What's this? I only mentioned her name and you're blushing?" Raven asked in a teasing tone.

"You're one to talk," Momo replied. "You haven't told Liyana yet, have you?"

"It's not like I haven't tried to," Raven said.

"And Tomiko's more interested in you than me," Momo said, playfully glaring at her. "But, I won't let you have her."

"What ever you say…" Raven said, getting up. "Come on; let's see if breakfast is ready yet."

"Okay," Momo said, following her.

Tomiko quickly ran into Asami's room and onto her bed. She had heard everything.

_The one Raven likes is Liyana-chan? Momo likes me? What the hell? _She thought, fighting back tears.

(Kitchen)

"I hope you all like my cooking," Asami said, placing a platter on the table.

"I didn't know you could cook," Liyana said, sitting at the table beside Stratus.

"I helped, too. Mom had to leave for a meeting, so we took over," Mina said.

"Asami's cooking. Sounds interesting," Nimbus said.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Asami sweat dropped. "Where's Tomiko?"

"Didn't she go to your room, Raven, Momo-san?" Liyana asked.

"No, we haven't seen her all morning," Raven replied.

"You all can start eating. I'll find her," Asami said, untying her apron and placed it on a chair as she went upstairs.

(Asami's Room)

"Tomiko, what are you doing here? Breakfast is ready," Asami said.

"I'm not hungry," Tomiko said, her voice muffled by a pillow.

"That's a first," Asami teased, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How mean! I don't eat too much like Raven does," Tomiko said, sitting up. They couldn't hear it, but Raven sneezed at that very moment.

"Tomiko, have you been crying?" Asami asked.

"No…" Tomiko replied, looking away.

"You've always been a bad liar," Asami sighed. "What happened?"

"Nothing you could help me with," Tomiko said, crossing her arms.

"Is it about Raven?" Asami asked.

"Correct…" Tomiko whined.

"Tell me what happened," Asami said.

"Right then, I heard something that I don't want to believe it," Tomiko said.

"What was it?" Asami asked.

"…Raven likes Liyana-chan," Tomiko said.

"That's not really so surprising," Asami said.

"That's not all," Tomiko said. "Amesaki Momo likes me."

"Then, you like both Raven and Amesaki-san?" Asami asked.

"Asami-san! How can you say that I like her?" Tomiko exclaimed. "I only like Raven, but since Liyana-chan is the one she likes…."

"You think you have less of a chance with Raven, right?" Asami asked.

"Yeah… even though she said we would stay friends if something like that happened," Tomiko said. "And Liyana-chan likes someone else, too..."

"I think it's best for you to stop worrying," Asami said. "Learning this doesn't stop you from liking Raven, Amesaki-san from liking you, or Raven from liking Liyana."

"B-But-"

"Or am I wrong?"

"N-No…"

"You'll just have to wait and see what the future has in store for you."

"I guess you're right," Tomiko said, getting up and wiping her eyes. "Arigato, Asami-san!"

"Don't mind anything of it," Asami replied as Tomiko left.

"Is she okay?" Nimbus asked, walking in and closing the door. "Not like I'm worried…"

"I would like to say yes, but that girl can't wait for anything," Asami sighed as Nimbus sat beside her.

"Me neither," Nimbus said.

"Ni-" Nimbus cut her off by kissing her.

"So… bear with me for the time being, okay?" Nimbus smirked.

"Baka…" Asami sighed.

**(Eyecatch 1: Liyana is setting a timer on a camera while Raven and Tomiko are arguing. Liyana joins them; they stop arguing and smile at the camera. Blizzard and Cayenne fly in front of the camera as it takes a picture of them, and the logo appears.)**

**(Eyecatch 2: Liyana, Raven, and Tomiko are chasing the fairies, Liyana trips and they all fall. Then they are in cure form posing then the logo appears.) **

(Beach)

"I forgot how to get to the camera…" Stratus said in her swimsuit, pushing random buttons on her cell phone.

"Need some help?" Momo asked in a golden yellow swimsuit.

"…Here," Stratus blushed, giving her the phone.

"There's a button on the side to get to the camera," Momo said, handing the phone back to her.

"A-Arigato, um…" Stratus started.

"Oh, I'm Amesaki Momo," Momo said.

"Amagumo Kiyoko," Stratus replied, thinking she had remember seeing Momo somewhere before.

"What were you going to take a picture of?" Momo asked.

"If you must know, my sandcastle I built yesterday," Stratus said walking towards it.

"Can I see it, too?" Momo asked, walking with her.

"I don't mind," Stratus said. "But you should be more concerned about her."

"Her?" Momo asked, turning around to see Tomiko run behind the beach house. "What is she doing…?"

"Tomiko?" Momo asked.

"O-Oh, hi, Momo…" Tomiko sweat dropped.

"Were you following me?" Momo asked.

"No…" Tomiko blushed, looking down. "T-Those are my sandals!"

"Except pink instead of purple," Momo said. "You always had the same taste in fashion I did."

"My taste in fashion is better than yours will ever be," Tomiko said, walking away.

"Whatever you say…" Momo smiled.

"Raven, here!" Mina called, tossing her a beach ball.

"Nice, Mina-senpai!" Raven said, catching the ball.

"Don't expect less from the student council president," Mina giggled.

"Here, Liyana!" Raven said, throwing the ball. "Liyana!"

"Eh? A-Ah!" Liyana asked, barely catching the ball. "That hurt…"

"Are you okay?" Raven asked, running to her. "You were spacing out."

"Gomen. I'm fine," Liyana replied, giving her the ball. "I'm going back inside for the time being."

"O-Okay," Raven said.

"Guess it's just the two of us," Mina said.

"I'll play!" Tomiko said jumping on Raven's back.

"H-Hey, get off!" Raven exclaimed, dropping the ball.

"I wanna play, too," Momo said, picking up the ball.

"Then, why don't have a game?" Raven asked as Tomiko got off her.

"Fine with me," Mina said.

"I want to be on Raven's team!" Tomiko said.

"Let's decide on it," Momo said, holding out her hand. "Rock-paper- scissors."

"Okay," Tomiko said.

"Jan-ken-pon!"

Paper beats rock. Tomiko lost.

"I won," Momo said.

"Let's just play okay, Tomiko?" Mina asked.

"Hmph! I won't lose again," Tomiko said.

"Ready, Momo?" Raven asked.

"Yeah. I'm fired up!" Momo said before serving the ball.

(Liyana's room)

"What are you reading-blizzu?" Blizzard asked.

"A text from Haru-kun," Liyana said. "He asked me if I am enjoying my trip so far."

"Are you?" Blizzard asked.

"Of course," Liyana said. "Ever since that basketball game, I've been texting Haru-kun more than usual…"

"Aren't you happy-blizzu?" Blizzard asked.

"Yeah…" Liyana said.

"Liyana!" Asami called, running to her door.

"Asami-san, what's wrong?" Liyana asked.

"Honey has woken up," Asami said.

"Eh?" Liyana asked.

(Tomiko's room)

"I see... You wanted to see if Clover was alright here," Asami said.

"Yes, for the most part-hani," Honey said. "But I had a rough landing and ended unconscious-hani."

"But, we are glad you are well," Liyana said.

"Sorry for troubling for you-hani," Honey said. "Aren't there more cures?"

"Oh, Raven and Tomiko are probably still on the beach," Liyana said.

"I'll get them," Asami said, getting up. "Mina's mother should be coming back soon, too."

"U-Um, Asami-san…?" Liyana blushed as Asami turned around.

"What?" Asami asked.

"You have a hickey… on your collarbone…" Liyana said.

"…Eh?" Asami blushed. "I… um…"

"You hair covers it so it's fine," Liyana sweat dropped, walking over to her.

"I guess you're right…." Asami said as they walked outside the room. "You don't think any less of me, do you?"

"Eh, of course not!" Liyana said.

"As one of the oldest here, I should know better to refrain myself from things like that…" Asami said.

"I said it would be fine, Asami-san!" Liyana said.

"We won just admit it!" Raven said as she and the others came in.

"No, it was a tie, a tie!" Tomiko whined. "Onee-chan, tell Raven we won!"

"I wouldn't know," Mina said. "Just admit you lost."

"What happened?" Liyana asked.

"We had a game and-" Mina started.

"We won!" Tomiko said.

"I'm tired…" Momo said, heading upstairs. "I can't think of a comeback."

"We still won…" Raven said, following her.

"What a stubborn sister I have…" Mina sighed, going to her room.

"I prefer persistent!" Tomiko said. "Asami-san, is that a hickey?"

"I'm going now!" Liyana sweat dropped going after the others.

"So while we were outside, you two…" Tomiko said.

"Don't dare finish that sentence!" Asami blushed as she ran after Tomiko.

(Stratus' room)

"She's gonna come after you next," Stratus sweat dropped at Nimbus who was hiding by her bed.

"Just be quiet!" Nimbus said.

**(Ending)**

Preview

Tomiko: There's a festival happening in the town near here.

Liyana: It's a perfect time for a test of courage, too.

Raven: But we don't know the area.

Asami: It's not necessary to go.

Tomiko: Stop stalling! We're all going!

Liyana: Next time on Shuffle Precure, "Everyone's split apart? A scary test of courage!" _Watch next time, onegai shimasu~!_


	22. Episode 22

(Tomiko's room)

"Tomiko, what are you looking for?" Raven asked.

"My yukata," Tomiko said from her closet, her hair in two ponytails.

"A yukata?" Raven asked.

"In the town nearby, there's always a festival me, Onee-chan, and Mama go to," Tomiko explained.

"Oh, that's why you told us to bring a yukata with us, right?" Liyana said from the door.

"I haven't been to a Japanese festival in a long time, so it would be nice," Momo said, beside her.

"I found it!" Tomiko said, holding up a green yukata with a polka dot design. "Everyone's welcome to come with us… Momo even…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Momo deadpanned. "But, I didn't bring a yukata with me."

"Then, I have the perfect thing!" Mina said from behind them.

"O-Onee-chan!" Tomiko whined.

**(Opening) (Title Card: "Everyone's split apart? A scary test of courage!")**

"I have a spare yukata you can borrow," Mina said, holding a yellow-orange yukata, folded up. "It might be a little big, though."

"Arigato, Mina-san," Momo said as Mina placed it in her arms.

"You shouldn't spoil her, Onee-chan," Tomiko pouted.

"I'm not," Mina replied, walking away.

(Living Room)

"Ne, what's all this about a festival?" Nimbus asked from a couch, Stratus beside her.

"A summer festival is happening in, um, I think its Ryuunosuke," Tomiko said. "Everyone's is going."

"That's a weird name," Stratus said, reaching for a magazine.

"Hm… I might go then," Nimbus replied.

"Speaking of which, Ni- I mean, Yuu, where's Asami-san?" Tomiko asked.

"You say that like I should know her every move, but I think she's somewhere on the beach," Nimbus said.

"Okay!" Tomiko said as she left.

"Huh? This girl is…" Stratus said, looking at a particular page.

"What's wrong?" Nimbus asked.

"Eh? Nothing," Stratus said, closing the magazine. _So I was right…_

(Liyana's room)

"This festival sounds fun-blizzu," Blizzard said.

"Yeah," Liyana said, wearing a blue yukata with pink flower petals on it.

"You look pretty-blizzu," Blizzard said.

"Really? Arigato," Liyana said, letting down her ponytail.

"Liyana, Can I come in?" Raven asked, peeking through the door.

"Raven, of course," Liyana said as Raven walked in. "Oh, you look cute!"

"Y-You really think so?" Raven said who was wearing a red yukata with a checkered design.

"Yep!" Liyana smiled while she started braiding the right side of her hair.

"Arigato, b-but, I think you should you let your hair down more often," Raven blushed.

"Eh? Why?" Liyana asked.

"You still do it, right? Only taking your hair down when you're stressed or going to sleep," Raven said.

"Y-Yeah, I guess it's a habit," Liyana said. "But I'll try to stop, for your sake."

"Eh?" Raven asked.

"You're always thinking for me, so I'll try to stop," Liyana giggled.

"Mou…" Raven blushed again as Liyana just smiled.

(Beach)

Tomiko found Asami sitting near the ocean, a gentle breeze flowing through her hair.

"Pretty…" Tomiko said to herself.

Asami had heard her and turned around. "Tomiko?"

"Oh, y-you heard me?" Tomiko asked as she kneeled beside her.

"Yeah. So you're capable of giving a compliment, I'm surprised," Asami said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tomiko blushed. "Anyways, what are you doing out here?"

"Listening to the ocean, it's soothing," Asami said.

"Eh… you're right," Tomiko said, listening for herself. "But, about the festival, you're coming, right?"

"Well, I would like to…" Asami said.

"Then, hurry and get changed!" Tomiko said, standing up and pulled Asami with her.

"Okay, okay, mou…" Asami sighed, brushing off the back of her dress.

"And I've been thinking that we should all go on a test of courage. Wouldn't that be fun?" Tomiko asked as they walked back to the beach house.

"A test of… courage, you say?" Asami asked.

"Yeah! There's the perfect place right by the festival that's used for that kind of that thing!" Tomiko replied.

"I-I'll think about it," Asami said as she walked up the stairs to her room.

(Later)

"Hai, hai, everyone let's go!" Tomiko exclaimed, standing outside.

"The festival not's going anywhere-kuro," Clover sighed, from on top of her head as Honey was in her arms.

"Shut up! Do you want to get caught?" Tomiko asked.

"Don't argue-hani," Honey said.

"Bringing the fairies is kind of risky," Raven said as she and Liyana stood beside Tomiko.

"But, they have just as much right as we do to enjoy the festival, too!" Liyana said. "A pure chance!"

"Just be careful," Asami said, wearing a purple yukata with a flower design and her hair tied in bun.

"You look pretty, Asami-san," Liyana said.

"Yeah, that yukata suits you," Raven said.

"Arigato," Asami replied.

"Luckily, you can't see below your neck," Tomiko said with a sly laugh.

"Don't make me hit you!" Asami blushed. Then Momo, Mina, Nimbus, Stratus, and Tomiko's mom soon came out.

"It's not that far so we can walk there," Tomiko's mother said as she locked up behind them.

"Then, it's the long awaited festival time~!" Tomiko cheered.

**(Eyecatch 1: Liyana is setting a timer on a camera while Raven and Tomiko are arguing. Liyana joins them; they stop arguing and smile at the camera. Blizzard and Cayenne fly in front of the camera as it takes a picture of them, and the logo appears.)**

**(Eyecatch 2: Liyana, Raven, and Tomiko are chasing the fairies, Liyana trips and they all fall. Then they are in cure form posing as the logo appears.) **

(Ryuunosuke Summer Festival)

"It sure is lively…" Liyana said.

"Ne, Raven, over there are some games! Wanna play?" Tomiko asked.

"Yeah! Today I'm feeling lucky!" Raven said as they raced off.

"Wait, don't leave me behind!" Liyana whined as she ran after them.

"Be careful!" Tomiko's mother called. "I'll be over here if you need me."

"Asami, want to go over there?" Mina asked, pointing to one of the stalls.

"I don't mind," Asami said.

"I-I'm coming too," Nimbus said, following them.

"You're not jealous are you?" Asami whispered.

"I'm not!" Nimbus blushed as Asami laughed.

"Now that leaves us," Momo said as she walked along Stratus.

"Ne, you're a model, right?" Stratus asked.

"Eh? Suddenly asking me that, but, yeah, it's true," Momo said.

"I saw you in a magazine," Stratus said.

"I see," Momo said as they walked past a food stall. "They're selling cotton candy, want some?"

"If you're gonna buy it for me, I can't stop you," Stratus said.

"Then, I'll buy two," Momo as the vendor took her money. "Arigato gozaimasu, here."

"Arigato," Stratus said as she took a bite.

(Later)

"I managed to catch one," Tomiko said, holding a bag of water with a goldfish.

"What are you going to do with a goldfish?" Raven sweat dropped.

"These dumplings are really good!" Liyana said.

"How many have you eaten already?" Raven asked.

"How cruel, this is only my second one!" Liyana pouted.

"This is the place," Tomiko said, standing in front a winding path going into a forest. "At the end of this there's a shrine that marks the end."

"We're really doing this?" Raven asked.

"Of course we are! Don't back out now," Tomiko smirked.

"There's Asami-san!" Liyana said.

"Wasn't Onee-chan and Nimbus with you?" Tomiko asked.

"We split up," Asami said.

"Did you text Momo-san, too?" Liyana asked.

"Eh? I don't want her to come!" Tomiko said. "So, let's split up into two teams and see who wins!"

…

"In the end, I get paired with Liyana-chan," Tomiko whined. "Ah, no offence."

"None taken, but I'm kind of worried about Raven. I bet she's afraid," Liyana said.

"Oh yeah, Raven's afraid of stuff like this, Asami-san, too," Tomiko said.

"Asami-san, too?" Liyana asked.

"I heard from Saffron that she's not good with ghosts either-kuro," Clover said.

"I finally found you." Both girls turn around.

"L-Lavender?"

"W-Why are you here?" Liyana asked.

"I've to come to _play_," Lavender laughed, holding a monster mask.

"We don't have the time for games or for you!" Tomiko said.

"Unfortunately, I'm going to payback for what you did Sayuki-sama," Lavender said, tossing the mask in the air, turning into a Stormera.

"You three hide…" Liyana said, getting her shuffle pen.

"The test is on pause!" Tomiko said, taking out hers.

"Pretty Cure Shuffle Action Start!"

"The chill of an awakening smile, Cure Bliss!"

"The spark of an unexpected thrill, Cure Shock!"

(Other Side)

"Gomen nasai, Asami-san," Raven said, clinging to her arm.

"No, to tell you the truth, I don't really mind…" Asami said. _Because I'm scared too~! _"Huh?"

"W-What's wrong?" Raven asked.

"I thought I saw something…" Asami said.

"Don't say things like that! Wait, Asami-san, something is flashing," Raven asked, pointing to Asami's bag.

"It's my shuffle pen!" Asami said.

"Liyana and Tomiko are in trouble-safu!" Saffron said.

"We have to find them!" Raven said.

(The fight)

"Precure Shining-!" Bliss called ready to stab the Stormera, but it disappeared and moved behind her. "Eh?"

"Bliss!" Shock cried.

"I'm not hurt…?" Bliss asked, looking up to see that Rage had caught her. "Rage, Serene, arigato!"

"If that's how it's going to be… Precure Spiral Thunder!" Shock said, tossing her baton at the Stormera, temporarily paralyzing it. "Now we can finish it off!"

"Bliss can go ahead!" Rage and Serene both said as the other two sweat dropped.

"You two are seriously scared of it?" Shock asked.

"Come forth, Shuffle Ring! A smile's power, Bliss Sword!" Bliss said. "Precure Shining Blade!"

The monster disappeared and returned back into a mask.

"I guess I should've used something more effective," Lavender said. "Well, I'll surely be back."

She disappeared as everyone transformed back to normal.

"Lavender showed up out of nowhere," Liyana said.

"But, it's getting late we should head back," Asami said.

"Eh, but we never finished the test!" Tomiko complained.

"I'm a little relieved, though…" Raven sighed. "It's gone…"

"What is?" Tomiko asked.

"That mask that was just right there!" Raven said, pointing on the ground where the mask had fallen.

"T-There should be a logical explanation," Asami said.

"I-Is that logical?" Liyana asked, pointing up.

The mask was floating in midair, the eyes glowing red.

All four girls ran away screaming as the fairies followed them. The mask then fell to the ground and the eyes stopped glowing.

**(Ending)**

Preview

Tomiko: I bet it was Lavender doing it!

Liyana: But, Lavender left!

Asami: And I'm pretty sure she can't use illusions when she's not there.

Raven: What does this has to do with next episode?

Liyana: Next time on Shuffle Precure, "Perfect Harmony! A fifth cure born?" _Watch next time, onegai shimasu~!_


	23. Episode 23

**(Opening) **

(Liyana's Room)

"It's been a week already," Liyana said.

"I don't know if I should be sad or happy," Raven sighed as Tomiko slept on her lap.

"But, as Tomiko said, it has been fun with everyone together," Asami said.

"Yeah, but we can still do fun things together even after summer break's over," Liyana said. "We have lots and lots of chances!"

"Yeah! Of course we will!" Raven said.

"Yeah," Asami said as they all smiled.

**(Title Card: Perfect Harmony! A fifth cure born?") **

(Asami's Room)

"Asami-san~, what are you doing?" Tomiko asked, jumping on the bed beside her.

"Oh, you're finally awake? I'm doing my summer homework," Asami said, reading a book about one hundred pages.

"S-Summer homework? Why, when you have lots of time to finish it?" Tomiko asked.

"It is better not to wait until the last minute, like you always do," Asami replied.

"I-I guess you could be right…" Tomiko sweat dropped. "But, homework's not fun at all. I would rather do other things."

"It might be, but it has to get done so why not now," Asami said, closing her book.

"You already finished it?" Tomiko asked.

"Yeah, I just have the report left," Asami said, getting up.

"Asami-san can be really amazing…" Tomiko said. "Oh yeah, did that kiss mark from the other day go away?"

"I-I'm not answering that! Honestly, what do you take our relationship for?" Asami blushed.

"I wonder…" Tomiko said, following Asami out the door.

Passing Raven's room, she saw that Momo and Stratus were on the bed talking.

"When did they become so friendly?" Tomiko asked as they walked downstairs.

"You mean Amesaki-san and Stratus? I've seen them talking like that a lot," Asami replied.

"When I try to talk Stratus she always has that attitude of hers," Tomiko said, sitting on one of the couches.

"Sounds like your jealous," Asami said.

"Jealous?" Tomiko exclaimed.

"Everyone, we bought ice cream!" Mina said, placing two bags on the counter, as she, her mother, and Nimbus walked in the door.

"That's what I've been telling her," Raven said as she and Liyana got up for ice cream.

"Shut up! Liyana-chan, you agree with me, right?" Tomiko asked.

"W-Well, I kind of agree with them," Liyana said.

"Eh~?" Tomiko whined, getting up for her own ice cream.

"Did I hear something about ice cream?" Momo asked as she and Stratus walked in.

"Ah, Momo, I think this one is honey flavored," Raven said.

"Eh, really?" Momo asked.

"It's just honey. What are you, obsessed?" Tomiko asked as she went back to her seat.

"Obsessed? No, I think that's a bit much," Momo said, sitting beside her.

"Hey, Liyana, want to eat our ice cream outside?" Raven asked.

"Eh, okay, I don't mind," Liyana said, following her out the door.

"Here," Nimbus said, handing Asami an ice cream sandwich.

"Arigato, but I want to eat upstairs," Asami replied, going back upstairs. "Mina and Kiyoko, come too."

"Why?" Mina asked.

"There's a particular reason," Asami said.

"Hey, wait!" Nimbus said as the other two went after her.

"Tomiko, I'll be in my room finishing work if you need me," Tomiko's mother said as she went to her room.

"O-Okay," Tomiko said.

"Huh, that leaves us alone," Momo said.

_Wait, did Asami-san set me up to this? _Tomiko thought. "W-Why are you still here?"

"Eh? I don't have the intention to leaving," Momo replied.

"You could at least move to another chair. It's tons of room…" Tomiko blushed.

"Like I said, I don't want to," Momo said, moving closer to Tomiko.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?" Tomiko asked. "And you already ate that ice cream that fast?"

"Yeah, it was good~! You should hurry and eat yours, it's melting," Momo said, wiping ice cream off Tomiko's hand and licking it off.

"W-What are you-?" Tomiko asked.

"You have ice cream on your cheek," Momo said.

"Really?" Tomiko asked.

"Yeah. I'll… get it off for you," Momo said, kissing the ice cream off.

"Wha-?" Tomiko gasped as Momo kissed down on to her neck.

_What is this? I want to stop her, but I can't… _Tomiko thought, letting the ice cream wrapper fall on the floor.

Momo, realizing what she was doing, stopped and moved away. "G-Gomen…"

Tomiko got up and picked up the wrapper, not facing her. "I-It's… okay." She then ran to her room.

"I got carried away…" Momo said, licking her lips.

(Beach)

"Do you think we walked too far?" Liyana asked as they came across woods. "We should head back."

"You're right," Raven said. "But, this was nice spending time together like this."

"Yeah, I enjoyed it," Liyana said, looking up at the sky.

"I bet this means…" Raven started. "Liyana, look! That is…"

"An energy sphere?" Liyana asked.

**(Eyecatch 1: Liyana is setting a timer on a camera while Raven and Tomiko are arguing. Liyana joins them; they stop arguing and smile at the camera. Blizzard and Cayenne fly in front of the camera as it takes a picture of them, and the logo appears.)**

**(Eyecatch 2: Liyana, Raven, and Tomiko are chasing the fairies, Liyana trips and they all fall. Then they are in cure form posing as the logo appears.)**

(Liyana's Room)

"Liyana and Raven haven't returned back yet," Asami said.

"I'm a little worried-blizzu," Blizzard said.

"Right, I feel a dark presence-caya," Cayenne said.

"Asami, maybe you should look for them-safu," Saffron said.

"Okay," Asami replied as she saw Liyana's shuffle pen flashing on her bed. "They'll need these."

(Tomiko's Room)

"Tomiko, get up. Liyana and Raven are in danger," Asami said.

"I don't want to…" Tomiko said from her bed.

"What are you saying? Stop fooling around and get up!" Asami said.

"Don't waste your breath-kuro," Clover said. "I don't know what happened out there, but she won't tell us anything-kuro."

"I _don't _like Momo," Tomiko said.

"Something with Amesaki-san, huh? You're just being stubborn. Unless you want something bad to happen to the others, I suggest you get up, _now_," Asami said.

"I-I get it already…" Tomiko sweat dropped, knowing that strict tone too well.

(Woods)

"Why is this here? There's nobody around for a while," Liyana said, holding the sphere.

"Then, whose is it?" Raven asked.

"My, you finally found it," Lavender said.

"Lavender!"

"Black is a pretty color, don't you agree?" Lavender asked, snapping her fingers making the sphere disappear.

"It was a fake!" Raven said.

"Yes, but this is the real thing," Lavender said as a circle of wind trapped both girls. "And it appears you can't transform either, what a nice chance."

"That's my catchphrase…" Liyana whined. "But we won't let have your way!"

"Yeah, we have Asami-san and Tomiko to help us," Raven said before lowering her voice. "How are they going to help us?"

"Don't worry. They won't let us down," Liyana said.

"You call?" Cure Shock asked as she and Serene appeared.

"Just in time," Lavender said.

"What do you mean?" Serene asked.

"You fell in my trap," Lavender said.

"Eh?" Shock and Serene asked before getting tied up like Raven and Liyana.

"I thought I'd try to see how far I could get without using a Stormera," Lavender said. "It was easier than expected."

"If we could only move…" Raven said.

"These winds are full of dark energy…" Serene said.

"It won't be long until all of you will be drained powerless. Then I'll fulfill Sayuki-sama's wishes with no hindrances," Lavender said.

(Raven's room)

"Everyone's late…" Momo said. "I wonder what happened."

"I hope Asami and Tomiko got there in time-blizzu."

"Yeah-caya. Maybe we should go to see if they're okay-caya."

"I'll go if Honey-onii-chan will go-kuro," Clover said as the door to Liyana's room opened.

"What was that talking?" Momo asked, looking around. "What are these? Teddy bears?"

"We are not teddy be-!" Clover said before getting shushed by Saffron.

"Uwah! T-They talked?" Momo gasped.

"There's no reason hiding now-hani," Honey said, flying up to Momo.

"What…?" Momo said.

"We'll explain, but you have to help us-hani!" Honey said.

"Tomiko and the others are in trouble-kuro!" Saffron said.

"Eh? Tomiko is?" Momo asked as the fairies flew off. "Ah, wait! Mou~!"

Liyana, Raven, Shock, and Serene had collapsed on the ground as the last of the wind still circled on around them.

"This is too perfect! Sayuki-sama will be pleased!" Lavender cheered.

"Wait!" Momo exclaimed as she ran up to Lavender along with the fairies. "Raven, Liyana, Tomiko, Hiro-san, too!"

"Who are you, a friend of theirs? Well, it doesn't look like you can do anything," Lavender said.

"What did you do them?" Momo asked.

"She's from an evil association to consume all worlds into darkness-hani," Honey explained.

"Liyana and the others are legendary warriors fighting to stop them-blizzu," Blizzard said.

"That's cruel… that's too cruel!" Momo exclaimed.

"I defeated them, that's all there is to it," Lavender said.

"I won't accept that! I won't forgive people who hurt my friends!" Momo yelled as a light appeared in front of her, turning into a yellow and white shuffle pen. "This is…?"

"A shuffle pen-caya!" Cayenne said.

"A-Another pretty cure…?" Lavender gasped.

"Momo, say "Precure Shuffle Action Start"-hani!" Honey said.

"Um… okay! Precure Shuffle Action Start! The shine of perfect harmony, Cure Chime!"

Momo now wore a gold, white, and pink cure outfit and her hair tied in two pigtails.

"After I just got rid of the others, another one shows up? Fine, I'll just get rid of you, too!" Lavender exclaimed, attacking Chime.

Chime dodged it by jumping out of the way. "I don't really know what's going on, but I'm fired up! Come forth, Shuffle Ring! The power of harmony, Chime Harp! Precure Harmonic Siren!"

A golden burst of energy spread across the area, also restoring the cures' energy.

"What is this? It's too bright!" Lavender said as she disappeared.

"What a powerful attack-safu," Saffron said.

"Um, is everyone alright?" Chime asked.

"Barely anyways… huh?" Liyana said.

"Huh? Where did Lavender go?" Tomiko said as she and Asami turned back to normal.

"Momo-san?" Liyana asked as Momo nodded.

"Eh! Momo, how?" Raven asked.

"You're a pretty cure?" Tomiko exclaimed.

**(Ending)**

Preview

Liyana: Momo-san transformed into a pretty cure!

Raven: I thought we were the only ones, though.

Tomiko: Why couldn't it stay that way? Asami-san, do you know what's going on?

Asami: No, I'm at a lost, too.

Liyana: Next time on Shuffle Pretty Cure, "Surprise, surprise! A lot of questions!" _Watch next time, onegai shimasu~! _


	24. Episode 24

(Liyana's Room)

"It's nice to be back at home, isn't it-blizzu?" Blizzard asked.

"Yeah," Liyana said. "I had fun at Tomiko's beach house."

"Lots of things happened-blizzu," Blizzard said.

"Yeah, that reminds me about Momo-san transforming…" Liyana said. "Do you know anything about it?"

"No-blizzu, Radia-hime never said anything about a fifth cure-blizzu," Blizzard replied.

"It's one question after another, huh?" Liyana asked as she reached for her cell phone.

"Asami-san, can you do me a favor?"

**(Opening) (Title Card: "Surprise, surprise! A lot of questions!")**

A little later, everyone met up at the pond area from episode 13.

"This place brings back memories…" Tomiko said, sitting on a blanket that Liyana had brought.

"Yeah, we first met Clover here," Raven said.

"Raven, I don't think you should bring that up," Liyana said.

"Eh? Why?" Raven asked.

"Luckily my hand didn't swell up or something," Tomiko said.

"I said I was sorry-kuro," Clover said. "Oh, wait, no I didn't-kuro."

"I want an apology right now!" Tomiko exclaimed.

"Stop fooling around, and be quiet," Asami sighed.

"You always say that, but you're always fooling around with Nimbus," Tomiko said, sweat dropping at Asami's death glare.

"What do you mean "always"?" Asami blushed, hitting Tomiko on the head.

"That hurt, Asami-san~!" Tomiko pouted sadly.

"How did we end up here?" Liyana and Raven sweat dropped.

Raven looked toward Momo who was looking down sadly. "Momo, you're pretty quiet."

"It's just that you four been through a lot that I don't know anything about," Momo said, hugging Honey in her arms. "I kind of feel left out…"

"Momo…" Raven said.

"The reason we're here anyway is to discuss yesterday," Liyana said.

"You're right. Sorry for going off topic," Asami said.

"Can you tell more about pretty cure?" Momo asked. "What are Ambience's objectives?"

"Hm… you could have said something simpler than that," Tomiko said.

"Then next time I'll tone my words down for you to understand," Momo smirked.

"W-What?" Tomiko blushed.

"Honestly, be quiet," Asami sighed.

"Then, I'll fill you in on everything that's happened," Liyana said.

(Ambience)

"Lavender, you disappointed me," Sayuki said as Lavender bowed before him.

"You have apologies, but I was _this_ close to defeating them all until another cure came up!" Lavender said.

"Another pretty cure, you say?" Sayuki asked.

"Yes. She's a friend of theirs and she became a cure. She had a really strong light attack, it was unbearable!" Lavender said.

"Light…?" Sayuki asked.

"Something wrong, Sayuki-sama?" Lavender asked.

"No. You can go now."

"O-Okay… I understand."

(Pond)

"Do you have a better understanding of everything now?" Asami asked.

"Yes…" Momo said. "To think that Kiyoko-chan was part of it…"

"Don't worry, Nimbus and Stratus are on our side now," Raven said.

"But, the question is about Cure Chime's awakening," Liyana said.

"The attack you used not only ran away Lavender, but healed everyone-hani," Honey said.

"It was really strong-caya," Cayenne added.

"But, does that help solve anything?" Tomiko asked, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Can't we just accept the fact she's a cure now and get it over with?"

"You're just saying that because you're against it," Raven said.

"Not really… b-but this is boring," Tomiko blushed.

"But, I agree with your point," Liyana said. "As for now we don't have enough information to find out why Momo-san transformed."

"The reason should come with us in time," Asami said.

"Basically, this didn't really get us anywhere…" Raven said.

"Well, we're all here, so let's the best of it!" Liyana said.

**(Eyecatch 1: Liyana is setting a timer on a camera while Raven and Tomiko are arguing. Liyana joins them; they stop arguing and smile at the camera. Blizzard and Cayenne fly in front of the camera as it takes a picture of them, and the logo appears.)**

**(Eyecatch 2: Liyana, Raven, and Tomiko are chasing the fairies, Liyana trips and they all fall. Then they are in cure form posing as the logo appears.)**

(Walking back home)

"Liyana, can we go to Rainbow Confections?" Momo asked. "I've wanted to go there since I came back to Chiyoko."

"Of course," Liyana said.

"Lucky~! But, what about fairies?" Raven asked.

"We'll be fine-blizzu," Blizzard said as all five of them flew off.

"What could they be up to?" Liyana asked.

(Inside)

"Tomiko, Asami-san, is anything the matter?' Liyana asked.

"You two have been really quiet since we got here," Raven said.

"I'm fine," Tomiko said, glancing, more glaring, at Momo beside her. _She acts like nothing happened yesterday…_

"That's good," Momo laughed softly.

"What are you laughing at?" Tomiko seethed.

"Nothing," Momo replied.

"I, on the other hand, was just thinking about our case with Amesaki-san," Asami sighed.

"Did you figure out anything?" Raven asked.

"Well, I'm the cure of peace, Liyana's happiness, you're love, Tomiko's fun, but I'm not sure about Amesaki-san," Asami said.

"We never heard your intro phrase, Momo-san. That could tell us," Liyana said.

"U-Um, I think it went "the shine of perfect harmony"," Momo said.

"The "shine" part easy to figure out, because you had a light attack," Asami said.

"What's perfect harmony? It sounds lame," Tomiko said.

"Harmony… isn't that and peace the same?" Liyana asked.

"They're similar, but they're not the same," Asami said.

"Oh, I thought about the other thing!" Momo said. "You said that you all earned your weapons, right?"

"And you have yours already!" Raven said.

"I bet that means something, too…" Asami said.

"Thanks for treating me, Liyana-chan," Tomiko said, getting up from her chair.

"You're welcome. You're leaving already?" Liyana asked.

"Yeah," Tomiko said before leaving the shop.

"Tomiko has been acting weird today…" Liyana said.

"You mean weirder than usual," Raven grinned.

"She'll be back to normal in no time," Asami said. "Right, Amesaki-san?"

"Eh? Y-Yeah, I think so, too," Momo said, blushing. _It's only beginning, right?_

**(Ending)**

Preview

Liyana: Summer vacation is over! I can't wait to see everyone again!

Raven: It's always too short…

Tomiko: We have to get up really early again…

Momo: But, we have tons to look forward to~.

Asami: Which reminds me, did you all finish your summer homework?

Raven & Tomiko: …WE FORGOT!

Liyana: Next time on Shuffle Precure, "An eventful back to school!" Watch next time onegai shimasu~!


	25. Episode 25

(Chiyoko Academy: Homeroom)

"It feels kind of refreshing… back in school," Liyana said.

"I feel the same," Kasumi said from behind from her. "I took lots of pictures! Wanna see them later?"

"Ah, I'd like to!" Liyana said. "Kasumi-san's dream is to be a professional photographer, right?"

"Yep, I'll definitely become one!" Kasumi said as Liyana smiled. "Liyana, I've been meaning to ask you this, but…"

"What?" Liyana asked.

"Is Yukibara-san and Mana-san alive?" Kasumi said pointing towards the two exhausted looking girls.

"Between summer homework and getting up early, it got of the best of them…" Liyana giggled.

**(Opening) **

"I'm tired…" Raven groaned.

"You two had plenty of time to do the homework," Liyana sighed. "And Tomiko stays up too late…"

"That's because I had a lot to catch up on," Tomiko pouted.

"Like TV?" Raven asked.

"And manga?" Liyana added.

"Both of you are mean~!" Tomiko whined.

"Everyone, settle down. I would like to introduce a transfer student," Izumi-sensei said.

"Another transfer student?" all three girls asked.

**(Title Card: "An eventful back to school!") **

"… and I hope I can get along with everyone," the one and only, Amesaki Momo, finishing her introduction and bowing.

"Will there be fine for a seat?" Izumi-sensei asked, referring to an empty seat in front of Tomiko.

"Eh?" Tomiko gasped.

"There is fine," Momo said as she walked to their seat.

"We're lucky that you transferred to our class, Momo," Raven said.

"Yeah, I'm fired up!" Momo winked.

"I won't stand for this…" Tomiko mumbled.

(Asami's homeroom)

"School is a pain…" Nimbus sighed heavily.

"I had to force you to finish your book report properly," Asami said.

"Mou, Asami, don't you think you should lighten up a little?" Mina asked. "You are a little scary when angry…"

"You think so?" Asami asked as the other girls sweat dropped.

"Asami-san is always like that," Mariko said from the desk in front of them.

""Always" is a bit much, isn't it?" Asami asked.

"But, Mariko is the same way, too," Ayane replied from beside her.

"Eh? I-I… don't mean to!" Mariko pouted.

"You're too cute, Mariko," Ayane laughed.

"You two should hurry up and get married," Mina and Nimbus laughed as Asami sighed.

_This school term is going to be interesting_… Asami thought.

In the first year section of the school, Amagumo Kiyoko, or Stratus, agreed to go to school with her sister as a transfer student.

(Lunchtime)

"Isn't Amagumo Yuu-senpai your sister?" asked a girl with hot pink hair and light green eyes, sitting in a desk beside her.

"She is. Does it matter?" Stratus said, not looking up at her.

"I was just wondering because you favor and have the last name," Kagome Akemi replied.

"If you're done, can I continue eating in peace?' Stratus asked.

"Ah, gomen nasai, I didn't want to be a bother. I'm always called too curious of a person," Akemi blushed.

Stratus quickly glanced up at Akemi while her eyes were closed. "I just transferred here, and um, I'm _not_ lonely or anything, but you can eat with me if you want…"

"Eh? Sure, Amagumo-san," Akemi replied, sliding her desk beside Stratus.

"And about that… call me Kiyoko…" Stratus blushed before shyly smiling.

**(Eyecatch 1: Liyana is setting a timer on a camera while Raven and Tomiko are arguing. Liyana joins them; they stop arguing and smile at the camera. Blizzard and Cayenne fly in front of the camera as it takes a picture of them, and the logo appears.)**

**(Eyecatch 2: Liyana, Raven, and Tomiko are chasing the fairies, Liyana trips and they all fall. Then they are in cure form posing as the logo appears.)**

"You're popular as always, Momo-san," Liyana replied as the four of them sat outside eating.

"I guess so, but I'm used to the attention," Momo said. "You three are just as popular around the school."

"People do say I'm one of the best dancers in the dance club…" Raven said.

"Because it's true," Liyana said, playfully nudging her shoulder. "You're good at a lot of sports, too."

"What about you?" Raven asked. "You're good at everything... except sports…"

"I heard that, Raven!" Liyana whined as Raven laughed.

"Hey, I'm the star of the drama club and cosplay club president, too!" Tomiko said.

"You might be a good actor, but isn't Asami-san the president of the drama club?" Raven asked.

"That might be true… but I am the daughter of a professional actress, a celebrity!" Tomiko said. "And my family maid is an acting teacher."

"Aren't you just bragging now…?" Raven sweat dropped.

"Then, what does your dad do?" Momo asked.

"Eh?' Tomiko asked.

"Ah, I want to know, too," Raven said.

"That's… a secret…" Tomiko replied as the school bell rung, leaving before the others.

"A secret?" Momo asked as the other three girls walked behind to class.

"The truth is that Tomiko's father died when she was eight," Liyana said.

"Oh yeah… we weren't friends back then…" Raven said.

"I didn't know either…" Momo said sadly.

"But, you don't have to be so worried about her!" Liyana said.

"Liyana…" Raven smiled.

"Yeah, I know…" Momo said.

(After School)

"Everyone has club activities today…" Liyana said to Raven as they walked down the hallway.

"I have dance practice, Tomiko and Asami-san has drama, & you're in cooking, right?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, but after that, I have to meet with Mariko-senpai in the newspaper club before I go home," Liyana said. "And Momo-san has a job to go too?"

"Yeah. I wonder what Tomiko will say when she finds out she's a part-time model." Raven laughed.

"I wonder…" Liyana giggled before they both heard voices from a nearby classroom.

"Haya-chan, let's stop. We'll be late for practice," Ami said.

"I'll just say I had trouble finding my bag. It wouldn't be a complete lie," Hayazuki replied before closing in on Ami's lips.

"Hayazuki! Ami!" Raven exclaimed, breaking the girls' moment apart.

"R-Raven, Liyana-san, we'll explain…" Ami blushed.

(Dance Clubroom)

"Could it be that you two are a couple?" Liyana asked.

"W-Well, a lot happened and… yeah," Hayazuki said.

"And when were you planning on telling me?" Raven asked before slightly blushing. "Using the classroom as a personal kissing booth…"

"Raven!" Hayazuki and Ami gasped before Raven went inside.

"I'll see you later, Liyana!" Raven said as Hayazuki and Ami followed.

"Yeah!" Liyana said before hurrying to the home economics class.

(Auditorium)

"Kiwi-chan~!" Tomiko sang before hugging Akemi's shoulders.

"Tomiko-senpai, you surprised me…" Akemi sighed.

"Why are you spacing out like that?" Tomiko asked.

"Eh? It's nothing," Akemi said.

"Hm… really?" Tomiko asked suspiciously.

"Tomiko-senpai, is it true that Amagumo-senpai and her sister is staying at Asami-senpai's house?" Akemi asked.

"Yeah, why?" Tomiko said.

"Tomiko, Kagome-san, do you really have the time to talk when the school festival is coming up soon?" Asami asked.

"We know that!" Tomiko whined.

"We're sorry, Asami-senpai," Akemi said.

"If you do, stop fooling around and rehearse," Asami said.

"Hai…" both girls replied.

(Ambience)

"I'll make sure those pretty cures get what they will deserve," Lavender said while walking past Stratus' old room.

She saw a white piece of paper sticking from under the door and picked it up.

"This is…" Lavender started. It was a photo of a woman with long, black wavy hair and brown eyes.

"Lavender, what's wrong?" Sayuki asked as he approached her.

"S-Sayuki-sama! I was just heading back to my room," Lavender said, hiding the photo behind her back.

**(Ending)**

Preview

Tomiko: Hey, everyone! Today's Asami-san's birthday!

Liyana: Really?

Tomiko: Yeah, even if she tried to keep a secret!

Raven: Why would she?

Momo: And where is Hiro-san now?

Liyana: Next time on Shuffle Precure, "Asami's birthday! Why is she sad?" _Watch next time onegai shimasu~1 _


	26. Episode 26

(Chiyoko Academy: Student Council Room)

"Asami, is this really okay?" Mina asked as she helped Asami file papers.

"What is?" Asami asked.

"Starting your birthday by filing papers is dull, right?" Mina asked.

"I don't mind. It's not like it's a whole lot of them," Asami replied.

"I guess you're right, this is the last one…" Mina said.

"See, now let's take them and return to class," Asami said.

"…"

"Mina?"

"Eh! Yeah, okay..."

**(Opening 2) (Title Card: "Asami's birthday! Why is she sad?")**

(Chiyoko Academy: Liyana's Homeroom)

"Today is Asami-san's birthday?" Liyana asked.

"Yep, she's sixteen!" Tomiko said.

"I wonder why she didn't tell us earlier…" Raven said.

"Hiro-san is just that type of person," Momo said.

"Speaking of which, when was your birthday again, Momo-san?" Liyana asked.

"In a few weeks, September 27, I'll be fifteen," Momo said.

"Eh?" Tomiko gasped.

"What's wrong?" Momo asked.

"That means you're older than me!" Tomiko exclaimed. "What about everyone else?"

"My birthday's in March," Liyana said.

"And mine's in April," Raven said.

"If I can remember… Tomiko's birthday is in June…" Momo said.

"I'm the youngest~!" Tomiko whined.

"That explains why you're so immature!" Raven said.

"I'm not immature!" Tomiko exclaimed.

"We should for do something for Asami-san," Liyana said.

"Like a surprise party?" Momo asked.

"Yeah, yeah, a party sounds fun!" Tomiko cheered as the others exchanged worried glances.

"We just have to make sure Tomiko doesn't ruin the surprise," Raven said.

"Eh?" Tomiko asked.

(Chiyoko Academy: Lunchtime, Asami's homeroom)

"Asami-san is not eating with you today?" Mariko asked.

"No… I'm a little worried about her," Mina replied before noticing that Ayane wasn't around either. "Ayane's gone, too?"

"Yeah, Liyana wanted to talk to her," Mariko said.

"Liyana did?" Mina asked.

"Those girls are probably going to do something dumb, like throw her a party or something," Nimbus replied.

"But wouldn't that cheer her up?" Mariko asked.

"Speaking of that, Yuu-san, did you notice anything about Asami before school?" Mina asked.

(Flashback: Asami's House)

"_Asami, wake up~" Nimbus said, trying to kiss Asami on the cheek. _

_Asami opened her eyes halfway and pushed Nimbus away before she could kiss her. _

"_Stop fooling around… and sneaking into my room…" Asami replied sleepily as she got out of bed. _

"_It's rare to see you wake up before me," Asami said, dressed in her uniform, walking with Nimbus to the kitchen. _

"_Think of it as your first birthday present," Nimbus said. _

_They found Stratus, half asleep, eating breakfast left by Asami's mother. _

"_I guess your both of your parents had to leave early," Nimbus said, poking her sister's cheek. _

"_You're probably right…" Asami said, sitting beside Nimbus. _

"_What's with that sad face? It's your birthday so you should be happy!" Nimbus complained, hugging Asami. _

"_Can you two not do that when I'm right here?" Stratus asked, getting up and clearing her dishes her away as she left. "Thanks for the breakfast. I'm leaving." _

"_Some little sister…" Nimbus said. _

_Asami noticed a small card by her plate._

_Dearest Asami, _

_Your father and I unfortunately had to leave before sending you off this morning. But we'll try our best to both be home to spend time with you for the rest day. _

_Have a great birthday,_

_Mother_

"_Mother…" Asami said. _

"_What is it?" Nimbus asked, reading over her shoulder. _

"_There's something on the back…" Asami said before blushing. _

_P.S. Smiling won't kill you. Have some fun with your friends._

_My friends…? Asami thought. _

**(Eyecatch 1: Liyana and Asami are helping in Rainbow Confections. A loud crash from the kitchen happens and they rush to find Raven, Tomiko, & Momo covered in sugar. Liyana helps clean up, Asami, annoyed, leaves, and Momo licks sugar off Raven and Tomiko's, now embarrassed, faces. Then the logo appears.)**

**(Eyecatch 2: ****Liyana, Raven, and Tomiko are picking cards. Tomiko gets a Blizzard card and Raven gets Cayenne. Liyana gets a Stormera card and drops it as she pouts sadly. Then the logo appears.**)

(After School, Rainbow Confections)

"Thank you, Ayane-senpai, for helping me with the cake," Liyana said, admiring the purple-iced cake.

"It was no problem," Ayane said. "But wouldn't your mom's cake turn out more professional looking?"

"I didn't want to bother her since it's her day off," Liyana said.

"That's a Liyana-like answer," Ayane laughed.

"W-What's that supposed to mean?" Liyana asked.

"It's a good thing," Ayane said as Raven and Momo came through the door with bags filled with decorations.

"We have the decorations~!" Momo said.

"Arigato, you two," Liyana said, taking one of the bags.

"Still filled with energy after walking around the whole mall…" Raven sighed.

"You're exaggerating!" Momo replied.

"Hey, where's Tomiko?" Ayane asked.

"She had a drama club meeting," Liyana said.

"And who is the president?" Ayane asked.

"You know who, Ayane-senpai. It's Asami-san," Raven said.

"My point," Ayane said.

…

"Ah! The surprise!" all three girls exclaimed.

"I-It'll be okay, right, Momo?" Raven asked.

"Eh? J-Just in case, I'll text her," Momo sweat dropped.

(Chiyoko Academy, Auditorium)

Tomiko, Akemi, and the rest of the members were sitting in the first two rows, rehearsing lines. Tomiko and Akemi were in the back Asami was in the front.

"Kagome-san, are you ready?" Asami asked.

"Hai!" Akemi said as she walked up on the stage.

"Don't space out on stage, Kiwi-chan!" Tomiko called in a teasing voice.

"I won't!" Akemi pouted.

"Tomiko, you should follow your own advice," Asami replied.

"Eh…!" Tomiko blushed as some of the others laughed. At that moment, Tomiko's cell phone started to vibrate as Akemi began.

_How rude! I told them I wouldn't forget!_ Tomiko thought, replying back.

As Akemi finished her performance, Asami turned to see Tomiko with her phone and took it.

"Hey, what are you doing, Asami-san?" Tomiko whined.

"I've told you not to use your phone in the auditorium, especially when someone else is performing," Asami said. "So your phone's confiscated until we leave."

"Asami's strict as ever even on her birthday…" Tomiko mumbled under her breath.

"Tomiko-senpai, did you like my performance?" Akemi asked.

"Y-Yeah, you're improving a lot, Kiwi-chan!" Tomiko said though she barely saw Akemi.

"Who's up next?" Asami asked, deeply sighing as another first year went up stage.

_That's weird…_ Tomiko thought, neither noticing that their shuffle pens were lighting up in their bags.

(Rainbow Confections)

"The decorations are all set up!" Liyana said.

"Everything's ready now, right?" Raven asked.

"Then, if you don't need any more of my help, I have to go home," Ayane said, heading for the door. "Sorry I can't stay for the party!"

"Thanks for all your help, Ayane-senpai!" Liyana said as Ayane left.

"I guess we'll wait for club activities to be over with. Tomiko and Hiro-san should be here soon," Momo said.

"Eh, but that's boring," Raven said before the lights in the shop all went off.

"Eh? W-What's going on?" Liyana asked. "I can see lights from other houses. Did we blow a fuse?"

"I don't think that's the case, though," Momo replied.

"Good day, pretty cure. It's been a while hasn't," Lavender's voice could be heard in the dark.

"Lavender, this is clearly your doing!" Liyana said.

"The power of illusions is amazing, isn't it?" Lavender asked who could see perfectly, eyeing the party decorations. "Hm…. It's Asami's birthday? How interesting…"

The lights came back on and everything seemed normal. Lavender was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she?" Raven asked.

"The cake is gone!" Liyana said.

"Eh, she couldn't have taken the cake…" Momo said. They ran outside to see Lavender waiting outside with a Stormera, based off Asami's cake.

"Asami-san's cake is…" Liyana started. "Raven, Momo-san, let's transform!"

"Precure Shuffle Action Start!"

"The chill of awakening smile, Cure Bliss!"

The warmth of an untamed heart, Cure Rage!"

"The shine of perfect harmony, Cure Chime!"

"So, you're the real deal, Cure Chime?" Lavender asked.

"Asami-san, come on!" Tomiko said from nearby puling Asami towards Rainbow Confections.

"What's the hurry? Wait, Tomiko, look!" Asami said, referring to the fight occurring.

"I-Is that your cake?" Tomiko exclaimed before covering her mouth. "Crap… I said too much…"

"Before I ask, let's just transform and help them," Asami sweat dropped.

"The shock of an unexpected thrill, Cure Shock!"

"The peacefulness of a calm mind, Cure Serene!"

"Hiro-san!" Chime gasped as Serene blocked off a punch for her.

"I didn't ask for a party," Serene said.

"Tomiko!" Bliss and Rage exclaimed.

"Give me a break already!" Shock blushed.

"Oh, the other two showed up?" Lavender asked, slightly bored. "Well, I have a surprise today!"

In a swift move, the Stormera knocked all four cures, except Serene who dodged, on the ground hard.

"If you didn't know, when I get stronger so does the Stormera!" Lavender said. "A little training and it knocks out all but one."

"So I guess I have to admit defeat or something…" Serene sighed.

"You will be doing yourself a favor, Asami," Lavender said, only a few feet away from her. "It's your birthday after all, right? But, it's not like anyone cares."

"What-…" Serene stepped back a little.

"Your parents, Nimbus, your fellow cures… and what was that girl name, again? Mina?" Lavender asked. "All the people you care about don't care about you. And how can they, the way you are it's surprising you have any friends."

Serene was falling into Lavender's illusionary talk.

"Asami-san! Don't believe her!" Bliss said trying to get up as Serene looked back.

"She's just trying to get in to your head, Asami-san!" Rage added.

"You are important senpai to us, very important!" Chime said.

"And I know Asami-san thinks the same even if she doesn't say it!" Shock said as all 4 cures were on their feet. "Earlier Onee-chan said it, that she was worried about you being alone today!"

"Mina did?" Serene asked.

"Are you done? Because I find this unnecessary. Stormera, aim for Serene!" Lavender said as the monster charged forward.

"We want you to smile with us together! For your birthday and on!" Bliss said.

"Smile… together?" Serene asked as she blocked the Stormera, though still slightly dazed.

"She still stopped it?" Lavender asked as the four cures helped push away the monster.

"I want to have more fun with Asami-san!" Shock winked as the other three agreed.

_Smiling won't kill you. Have some fun with your friends._

"Stormera, again!" Lavender yelled at the Stormera who came forward slower than before.

"Just… stop fooling around already!" Serene exclaimed, punching away the monster again. "I also want to have fun and smile!"

"Asami-san…" Bliss smiled.

"I have friends and family who always support me. I will do the same for them!" Serene said. "Come forth, Shuffle Ring! The power of calmness, Serene Scepter! Precure Floral Hurricane!"

"Tch… whatever, I'll be back," Lavender said as she disappeared.

The monster returned back into a now destroyed cake.

"Asami-san, are you okay?" Rage asked as they all ran up to her.

"Yes…" Serene said.

Then a small, purple bead fell from the sky into Serene's hand.

"W…What is this?" Serene asked.

"A jewelry bead?" Shock asked.

"A miracle bead-blizzu!" Blizzard and the other fairies flying towards them.

"What is it for?" Bliss asked.

"That's… we don't really know of its use, but you should hold on to it, Asami-safu!" Saffron said.

"Okay," Serene said, examining the sparkling bead as they all transformed back.

"Hey, everybody, what happened to the party?" Tomiko asked. "It's still Asami-san's birthday!"

"But the cake got destroyed…" Momo said as Liyana picked up the ruined cake.

"It won't be specially decorated like this one was, but we have more!" Liyana said.

"Let's go in, Asami-san!" Raven and Tomiko said pushing Asami into the shop.

"Y-You don't have to push me!" Asami said.

(Inside)

Mina, Nimbus, Stratus, and Akemi showed up later for Asami's party.

"Asami, say ah~," Mina said, holding out a forkful of cake.

"M-Mina?" Asami blushed.

"Hey, that's my job!" Nimbus said as she held out _her_ fork. "Here, ah~!"

"H-Hey, you two what are you trying to make me do?" Asami exclaimed.

"Hiro-san seems to be having fun," Momo laughed.

"Maybe," Liyana laughed back.

"By the way, that first year is a friend of Stratus?" Raven asked.

"It appears to be. She's Kagome Akemi-san, in the drama club with Tomiko," Liyana said.

"For Kiyoko-chan to bring her here, they must get along pretty well," Momo said.

"That's right. What's with this mood between you two?" Tomiko asked.

"Tomiko-senpai, there isn't any!" Akemi blushed.

"Really suspicious…" Tomiko said before whispering in Stratus' ear. "I'll leave Kiwi-chan in your care."

"W-What's that supposed to mean?" Stratus blushed.

"You should know, Ki-yo-ko-chan," Tomiko said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Tomiko!" Stratus said.

"Tomiko and Stratus seem to be getting along better, too," Liyana said.

"Wow, a miracle!" Raven said as they all laughed.

"Everyone, listen for a moment!" Mina said. "Asami would like to say a few words!"

"Eh?" Asami asked.

"Yeah, yeah, a birthday speech!" Tomiko said.

"Then… I would like to thank you four for this supposedly "surprise party"," Asami said standing by her seat.

"Don't say anything…" Tomiko blushed, eyeing Raven and Momo.

"I want to have more times like this, so I will be more open and accept you as irreplaceable friends," Asami said before bowing. "Take care of me from now on."

Asami, with glossy eyes, smiled and truly meant it.

"Of course~!" Tomiko hugged her.

"We want to know Asami-san better," Liyana said.

"Yeah!" Raven and Momo replied.

"Asami-senpai is crying!" Akemi said.

"But… they're tears of happiness," Asami said, wiping her eyes.

"That's okay, right?" Nimbus replied, hugging Asami's waist before lowering her voice. "Don't forget about my real birthday present later."

"Later, you say? You pervert," Asami blushed before laughing softly.

"What's so funny, Asami?" Mina asked in a teasing voice.

"No, it's nothing," Asami said. "Or rather it's a secret."

"Eh? Fine…" Mina giggled.

"Everyone, let's say it one more time!" Tomiko said.

"Happy Birthday, Asami!"

"Arigato, everyone…!"

**(Ending 2)**

Preview

Momo: What does everyone think about a camping trip?

Liyana: Camping? That sounds fun!

Raven: Yeah, I'm in!

Asami: I'm interested as well.

Momo: Then, it's decided!

Tomiko: I don't want to!

Liyana: Next time on Shuffle Precure, "Starry skies! Let's camp out!" _Watch next time, onegai shimasu~!_


	27. Episode 27

All five cures and fairies were spread around in Asami's living room supposedly talking about Cure Serene's miracle bead.

Asami, Liyana, & Momo were sitting on the couch while Tomiko sprawled on a chair and Raven lied on the floor.

"What is it for again?" Raven asked with red headphones in her ears, hooked to an iPod touch.

"It has a special magical energy inside so maybe it can help you when fighting-caya," Cayenne said.

"So it's like an Hp Up?" Tomiko said who was playing her beloved green Nintendo Dsi.

"Tomiko, you've been playing Pokémon for too long," Asami sweat dropped who was doing school work on her laptop. Liyana and Momo were both on their cell phones.

"You should go ahead and lose now-kuro," Clover said.

"I'm not losing! This Pokémon ranger suddenly popped out of the grass, and I have to battle him!" Tomiko said.

"Playing for too long will strain your eyes," Liyana said, every now and then checking her phone from a text from Haru.

There hasn't been one since summer vacation, and they only spoken once in school. Liyana was a little frustrated.

"We all seem to be relying on technology a lot today," Momo said, scrolling through upcoming shoots on her phone's calendar.

"It can't be helped, can it?" Raven asked.

"It'll be practically impossible to function without modern technology," Asami said.

"This is the 21st century, after all," Liyana added.

"That's probably true, but…" Momo said.

"Uwah~, Cheren appeared! Without his glasses, he'll look so cool!" Tomiko said. "But N is cool, too~! Eh, another battle even after my Pokémon just fainted?"

"Ah, so you did lose right then, didn't you?" Raven laughed, taking out her headphones.

"I won… the second time," Tomiko blushed.

"I finished my report," Asami sighed, closing her laptop.

"Good work!" Liyana said.

"Everyone, I'd like to suggest something," Momo said, standing up.

"Eh?"

**(Opening 2) **

"A camping trip?" Liyana asked.

"Yeah, I want to plan one for all of us to go on!" Momo said.

"It is the weekend, and I finished my report," Asami said. "I think a camping trip is a good idea."

"I agree!" Raven said.

"I do think we should take a break outside while the weather is good," Liyana said. "Let's take this chance!"

"What about you, Tomiko?" Momo asked.

"Me going camping? Well… I'll go since everyone else is…" Tomiko said.

"Then, let's make it happen!" Momo said. "I'm fired up!"

**(Title Card: "Starry skies! Let's camp out!")**

At around 7 pm, all preparations were made. The pond area that belongs to Asami's property was the campsite.

"I don't know how big this tent is… will it be alright?" Raven asked.

"I brought mine, too, so I don't think it'll be a problem. We'll just figure out who sleeps where," Momo said.

"The two of you have been camping before, right?" Liyana asked.

"Yeah, it was fun!" Raven replied.

Asami noticed Tomiko playing her Nintendo Dsi again sitting on a foldable chair. "Tomiko, help us."

"In a minute, I'll help," Tomiko said as Asami walked over her to her.

"You never change-kuro," Clover sighed.

"No, now you will help," Asami said, taking the game from her. "Don't worry. I'll save your place."

"…Fine, I get it," Tomiko whined as she got up to help.

(Later)

"Asami-san, does anything live in this pond?" Liyana asked, waving her hand in the water.

"Not that I know of, it's just for decoration," Asami said.

"It's always pretty-blizzu…" Blizzard said.

"It is really clear. You can see your reflection," Raven said.

"You're right, it gives off a good feeling," Momo said, joining the other girls.

"It's cool..." Tomiko said, tracing patterns in the water. "It does feel good because it's still kind of hot."

"Right?" Momo smiled and Tomiko smiled back.

"Oh, something is…" Raven said, getting up from the pond.

"What's wrong, Raven?" Liyana asked.

"No, I just… look at this!" Raven said as the other girls came beside her.

"Oh, a spider's web," Asami said.

"It's an impressive web," Liyana said.

"Impressive?" Tomiko asked. "It's pretty, but…"

"Ah, there's the spider that made it!" Momo said.

"A-Are you serious?" Tomiko asked, backing away.

"I see it, right there!" Liyana said.

"No~, I hate spiders~!" Tomiko yelled, running into the tent.

"Tomiko, it's okay," Liyana said, kneeling beside her.

"Come out, you don't have to be near it," Raven said.

"No, I don't want to!" Tomiko said.

"I forgot that Tomiko hates bugs and spiders," Asami said. "She's not a nature person."

"I thought she would enjoy being out here though…" Momo said.

"But, I'm surprised that you do," Asami said. "You seem like such a girly girl like Tomiko is."

"What does that supposed to mean?" Momo asked.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Asami said. "Am I wrong?"

"I may be girly, but you don't have to judge me like that," Momo said. "For someone like Hiro-san to make a comment like that is unexpected."

"Someone like me, just how is that kind of a person?" Asami asked.

"Ah~, if I had the time…" Momo said.

"What?" Asami asked.

"W-What's going on?" Liyana asked a little worried.

"Momo, just forget about it. This isn't like you to get angry," Raven said, trying to stop Momo from saying something she shouldn't.

"When Asami-san gets like this, it's hard to stop her," Tomiko sighed. "I don't know about Momo, but she should just quit."

"Momo-san…" Liyana said.

**(Eyecatch 1: Liyana and Asami are helping in Rainbow Confections. A loud crash from the kitchen happens and they rush to find Raven, Tomiko, & Momo covered in sugar. Liyana helps clean up, Asami, annoyed, leaves, and Momo licks sugar off Raven and Tomiko's, now embarrassed, faces. Then the logo appears.)**

**(Eyecatch 2: Liyana, Raven, and Tomiko are picking cards. Tomiko gets a Blizzard card and Raven gets Cayenne. Liyana gets a Stormera card and drops it as she pouts sadly. Then the logo appears.)**

A little later when it was a little dark, the cures and fairies were around a campfire, toasting marshmallows. Momo and Asami's argument had caused tension between the two.

"I guess this part of camping I like," Tomiko said.

"Those are edible-kuro?" Clover asked.

"We never had marshmallows before-safu," Saffron said.

"You should try one," Asami said, giving Saffron one of hers. "It's hot, so be careful."

"I wonder will we see a shooting star…" Momo said.

"Is there something you would want to wish for, Momo-san?" Liyana asked.

"Nothing in particular, but, since we're out here, we can see the stars better," Momo said.

"We should look again when it gets darker," Raven said.

"So were you at a place this!" Lavender appeared from behind them.

"Lavender!" Liyana exclaimed.

"Eh, this is a camp out? How sweet," Lavender said, eying the spider web from earlier. "That'll do. Come out, Stormera!"

"Everyone, let's go!" Liyana said.

"Okay!"

…

"My shuffle pen is somewhere in my bag…" Liyana blushed, running to get it.

"Mine is, too…" Raven said as she and the other three followed her.

"All of you? That's a bit much!" Lavender said.

"This is for real this time!" Liyana asked.

"Pretty Cure Shuffle Action Start!"

"The chill of awakening smile, Cure Bliss!"

"The warmth of an untamed heart, Cure Rage!"

"The shock of an unexpected thrill, Cure Shock!"

"The peacefulness of a calm mind, Cure Serene!"

"The shine of perfect harmony, Cure Chime!"

"We'll ruin your evil doings, Shuffle Precure!"

Bliss and Rage went up to punch the Stormera at the same time. But the monster's body was covered in webs, sticking to them.

"This could be a problem…" Bliss said as she and Rage jumped back, getting off the webs.

"We'll just have to attack it without getting to close," Chime said as she, Bliss, Rage, and Serene tried again. Shock was too afraid to touch it.

"I'll just sit this fight out~," Shock said.

"Are you really that scared-kuro?" Clover exclaimed from the tent the fairies were watching from.

"You, shut up!" Shock blushed.

Chime glanced at Shock inwardly sighed, trying to keep her grip on the Stormera's arm. But, it ended up grabbing her by its hand.

"Chime!" Rage said as the webs started hardening to the three girls' bodies.

"E-Everyone, don't worry I'll get you out!" Shock said, rushing to them.

"You will?" Bliss asked.

"Of course not! I don't want spider webs all over me!" Shock said as Rage groaned.

"Oh, this is perfect revenge. Stormera, before you do anything, stop _her_," Lavender ordered, pointing to Shock.

With Chime still in its hold, Shock aimed a spider web directly to Shock. She didn't dodge it, making her trapped, too.

"Ah, gross!" Shock whined.

"What are we going to do-blizzu?" Blizzard asked.

"The pretty cures are-," Cayenne started.

"I'm sure they'll be okay-hani," Honey said.

"If Honey-onii-chan says so-kuro," Clover said.

"They'll be okay-safu…" Saffron said.

"Now, Stormera, crush Cure Chime," Lavender said as the Stormera tightened its hand.

"Chime!" the others not able to help her, even Shock was worried.

"I… just wanted to… go camping…" Chime could barely speak as she opposed against the monster. "Under the starry sky… everyone will… really be together."

The four cures thought back on when they were at Asami's house earlier. Everyone was doing separate things so it wasn't like they were in the same room at all.

"I still intend to do that…!" Chime said. "Precure Chime Vibration!"

Golden yellow light came through the Stormera's hand, setting Chime free. Chime fell to the ground catching her breath.

"Stormera, go again!" Lavender said.

Chime got up and slowly turned around as the Stormera, slightly hurt by her attack, came forward.

"Come forth, Shuffle Ring! The power of harmony, Chime Harp! Precure Harmonic Siren!" Chime said, defeating the Stormera.

The webs were gone from the remaining cures as Lavender disappeared.

"Is everyone okay?" Momo asked, she and the others transforming back to normal.

"That's our line!" Raven said.

"Yeah, you were almost crushed!" Tomiko said.

"We were worried, too-hani!" Honey and the others flying towards them.

"Thanks for worrying about me," Momo said, holding Honey. "But, I'm fine."

"Well… that's good then…" Tomiko blushed.

A small, golden bead fell from the sky into Chime's hand.

"It's another miracle bead!" Liyana said.

"Be sure not to misplace it," Asami said.

"Okay," Momo said. "Um, Hiro-san…?"

"I'll apologize," Asami said. "You don't have to say anything."

"If that's what you want," Momo said.

Later on, almost everyone was asleep. Liyana and Asami were in Raven's tent, and Tomiko in Momo's.

"I was tricked…" Tomiko whined.

"I'm surprised you haven't fallen asleep yet," Momo said, looking outside at the sky.

"How can I when all that light is coming in here?" Tomiko said, covering her head.

"Gomen, I'll stop," Momo said, zipping the tent.

"Ne, are you sure you wouldn't wish for anything if you saw a shooting star?" Tomiko asked.

"My wish may be a little too selfish," Momo said.

"Baka, it's a wish so you can be selfish," Tomiko said.

"What would you wish for?" Momo asked.

"You're not supposed to tell…" Tomiko said.

"You're right…" Momo said. Tomiko looked over to see that she had fallen asleep.

"My wish may be selfish, too…" Tomiko started before falling asleep as well.

**(Ending 2)**

Preview

Raven: Twilight Oasis sounds a cool place…

Tomiko: I would like to go there!

Liyana: We can go to Twilight Oasis!

All: How?

Liyana: Next time on Shuffle Precure, "Radia-hime's message! We're going to Twilight Oasis?" Watch next time, onegai shimasu~!


	28. Episode 28

(Liyana's Room)

"It hasn't been quite as eventful today like the camping trip was," Liyana said.

"I wonder what everyone else is doing-blizzu…" Blizzard said.

"There are no club activities today. They're probably all at home," Liyana said before sighing.

"Oh, I feel a presence-blizzu!" Blizzard said.

"Eh, is it Lavender?" Liyana asked.

"No, it's not a dark presence-blizzu," Blizzard said, flying towards Liyana's desk.

Liyana's shuffle pen was moving on its own, writing a message of some sort, on an empty page of her shuffle notebook.

"Eh…!" Liyana gasped.

**(Opening) (Title Card: "Radia-hime's message! We're going to Twilight Oasis?")**

Liyana had called everyone else over about the letter.

"The pen was writing it all by its own!" Liyana said.

"That's hard to believe though it really happened," Asami said.

"Could it be a ghost?" Raven asked her and Asami stricken by the thought.

"No, I'm positive that it wasn't a ghost," Momo sweat dropped.

"Then what is it?" Tomiko asked.

"This is a letter from Radia-hime-kuro!" Clover said.

"Radia-hime? Ah, the princess of Twilight Oasis, you mean?" Momo asked.

"Yes-safu, Radia-hime can use levitation magic on objects even if she isn't around-safu," Saffron said.

"Read it, Liyana-chan!" Tomiko said.

"Hai, it reads:

To Shuffle Precure and Fairies,

This is Twilight Oasis' heir, Radia. I want you all to come here as soon as possible. I have something important to tell you about that'll help you. Please bring the miracle beads you have gathered. I look forward to meeting you."

"That's why you told us to bring them," Momo said.

"I brought mine, too, but how are we going to get there?" Asami asked.

"We can help there-caya," Cayenne said, a red light emitting from him creating a portal.

"All of us fairies have the power to create a portal to get back home-hani," Honey said.

"So we just jump in just like that?" Tomiko asked.

"Yeah, it's safe-blizzu," Blizzard said.

"Who's going in first?" Liyana asked.

"You're the leader, you go," Tomiko said.

"Right, don't be stingy," Raven said as Liyana pouted.

"I'll go first!" Momo said, putting one arm in the portal before being sucked in.

"Don't lag behind, you three," Asami said as she went in too.

"Let's jump in at the same time!" Tomiko said, pushing Raven and Liyana in to the portal with her.

"Tomiko!"

**(Eyecatch 1: Liyana and Asami are helping in Rainbow Confections. A loud crash from the kitchen happens and they rush to find Raven, Tomiko, & Momo covered in sugar. Liyana helps clean up, Asami, annoyed, leaves, and Momo licks sugar off Raven and Tomiko's, now embarrassed, faces. Then the logo appears.)**

**(Eyecatch 2: Liyana, Raven, and Tomiko are picking cards. Tomiko gets a Blizzard card and Raven gets Cayenne. Liyana gets a Stormera card and drops it as she pouts sadly. Then the logo appears.)**

Momo and Honey were the first to come out. Asami and Saffron soon came after. Liyana, Raven, and Tomiko and their fairies all came out at the same time, landing on top of each other.

"Are you guys okay?" Momo asked as Asami sighed.

"That was Tomiko's fault!" Raven said. Tomiko smiled innocently in return.

"It's amazing…" Liyana said.

From the hill they were standing on, they could see the castle where Radia resided in. It was white and silver and it was big.

"That's Radia-hime's castle?" Tomiko asked.

"That's right-kuro! Let's hurry up-kuro!" Clover said as she and the other fairies flew ahead.

"Don't just leave us alone!" Liyana said as they ran after them.

As they walked inside the castle, the cures were admiring to what appeared to throne room.

"Where is she?" Raven asked.

"I'm glad you could come!" A sixteen-year-old girl with golden yellow hair and sea green eyes came towards them.

"Radia-hime!" Blizzard and the other flew to her. "I've missed you-blizzu!"

"I've missed you all, too. Everyone's doing well, right?" Radia asked, sitting in one of the two thrones.

"She's really… pretty…" Tomiko said.

"Arigato," Radia said. Tomiko blushed, as Momo looked a little envious. "Let me introduce myself personally. I'm Radia, the princess of Twilight Oasis. Thanks for coming."

"We're thankful for your invitation…!" Liyana said a little flustered.

"Please calm down." Radia laughed walking up to Liyana. "I'm just a year or two older than you, right, Miyano Liyana-san?"

"Hai… I'm fourteen," Liyana said. "Eh!"

"You know our real names?" Raven asked.

"It's because of my job as princess," Radia said.

"Then~, what's my name?" Tomiko asked.

"Mana Tomiko-san, right?" Radia asked.

"Yeah! That's right!" Tomiko said.

"Um, why did you call us here?" Momo asked, annoyed.

"Like it said in my letter, I have something important to talk about it," Radia said. "Won't you follow me?"

"She has the same mature aura Asami-san gives off except it's not scary," Tomiko whispered as they followed Radia deeper in the castle.

"I can hear you, you know!" Asami said.

"Everyone can take a seat here," Radia said as they all went inside a room with a table in the middle surrounded by chairs. "First, I want to give you this."

Radia closed her eyes as a round case of some sort appeared in her hands.

"So she can really levitate things…!" Tomiko saying what the rest of the cures were thinking.

"What is this for?" Liyana asked.

"This is the shuffle case," Radia explained. "It's magical item that can boost your powers. But, in order to use it, you each need to have all five miracle beads."

"Oh, yeah, we have two now," Momo said as she and Asami held out the purple and yellow beads.

"Good work," Radia said, putting the beads inside the case.

"Radia-hime, when will the rest us get ours?" Tomiko asked.

"Only time will tell," Radia said. "But, there's something else to it. You have used combination attacks before, right?"

"It while was a while back," Raven said.

"When everyone combines their powers, it'll become stronger," Asami said. "You've said something like that before, Liyana?"

"Eh? I did," Liyana blushed.

"What else happens?" Momo asked.

"When bonds strengthen, your power does as well," Radia said. "Everyone should be able to work together as a team to use the shuffle case's power."

"I think we're a good team," Raven said.

"It depends on Chime," Radia said.

"Me?" Momo asked.

"You recently became a pretty cure?" Radia asked. "When I was informed, I was surprised. That's why the shuffle case reacted."

"You mean Momo-san's the reason why we can use the case's power?" Liyana asked.

"Correct," Radia said. "When the four of you are in accord with her, you can use the shuffle case's full power."

"What's accord?" Tomiko whispered to Asami.

"Basically, we all have to be on good terms with Amesaki-san," Asami said.

"That's a way to put it," Radia said. "Will that be a problem?"

"I wonder…" Momo said, glancing at Tomiko.

"As of now, that's all I have to say. The shuffle case will be right here when you go home. Please keep it safe," Radia said as she stood up.

"We will," Liyana said.

"Fairies, want to show them around Twilight Oasis?" Radia asked.

"That'll be fun-blizzu!" Blizzard said, hopping into Liyana arms. "Can we?"

"It's not like we're in a rush," Liyana said, looking at the others.

"You're free to go," Radia said.

"Then lead the way," Raven said as they left the room.

"Hiro-san, wait!" Radia called. "I'd like to talk you in private before you go."

"Talk about what?" Asami asked.

"Nimbus and Stratus, or rather Yuu and Kiyoko, have they been okay since they're on our side now?" Radia asked.

"Yes."

"It must be hard for them… but I believe in happy endings."

"A happy ending?"

"Never mind. I've heard that you continued your relationship with Nimbus."

"Yes…"

"Take care of her for me…"

"Of course I will, but…"

"Ah, b-because getting into trouble with Ambience would be terrible, wouldn't it?"

Asami noticed Radia's flustered expression. _Is she hiding something? _She thought.

"It would, but if I may, can I leave now?" Asami asked.

"Of course," Radia said as Asami slightly bowed her head before finding the others. "I guess Nimbus hasn't told her, yet…"

After everyone explored Twilight Oasis some more, they decided it was time to leave.

"The portal is ready," Asami said.

"Radia-hime, we've had a lot much here!" Tomiko said.

"I'm glad," Radia said. "I will be cheering you on from here."

"We'll do our best!" Raven said.

"Yeah, we'll complete the shuffle case, too!" Liyana said, carrying the case in her arms.

"Radia-hime, once again, we'll be leaving-safu!" Saffron said.

"Okay, have a save trip," Radia said, waving them as they disappeared into the portal. "Keep doing good work like usual."

**(Ending 2)**

Preview

Raven: Karaoke Star?

Tomiko: I've been there! It's a great karaoke place.

Asami: Is this a good idea to go now?

Momo: Does it matter?

Liyana: Next time on Shuffle Precure, "Everyone's song! A karaoke party!" _Watch next time, onegai shimasu~!_


	29. Episode 29

The final bell at Chiyoko Academy rings. Classes are over and most students are staying over for club activities.

"Kiyoko-chan," Akemi stood with Stratus near the auditorium door. "You're welcome to stay and watch."

"No thanks, A…Akemi," Stratus replied.

Status was getting used to the "having friends" idea. Out of all of her classmates, she liked Akemi the most.

"Oh, well, I'll see you tomorrow," Akemi said.

"Yeah, bye," Stratus said, headed for Asami's house. Akemi glanced shortly after her before joining the drama club inside.

"Ah, Kiwi-chan, we thought you might have gone home!" Tomiko said.

"No, this performance is really important to me. I can't miss practice," Akemi said.

"I'm glad that you think so," Asami said. "Now, shall we start?"

In the dance club room, Momo was looking through the door's window at the girls' practice.

"As expected of Raven… she's amazing," Momo said.

"She is the dance club's ace," a voice from behind her said.

Momo turned around to see that it was Liyana. "Liyana! Don't you have clubs to go to?"

"Mariko-senpai has a cold so the newspaper club was canceled. Ayane-senpai canceled the cooking club, too," Liyana said.

"I see…" Momo said. "Wanna walk home together?"

"Okay," Liyana said as they left.

**(Opening 2) **

"I bet Ayane-san canceled to take care of Mariko-san," Momo said.

"Yeah, I think that's why," Liyana said. "Um, you don't have any work today?"

"No, I'm free today," Momo said. "Ne, Liyana… what do you think of Raven?"

"Eh, where did that come from?" Liyana asked.

"I'm just curious," Momo said.

"Momo-san, you're not trying to set us up, right?" Liyana asked. "I remember your matchmaking antics."

"They were successful antics though…" Momo blushed. "But, I'm not trying to set you two up, because you two are just best friends, right?"

"That's right," Liyana said though Momo heard doubt in her voice.

Liyana and Momo continued walking until they reached Liyana's house.

"Um, Momo-san, we passed your house a while ago," Liyana said.

"I know that. I want to go Liyana's house. Do you mind?" Momo asked.

"No, not at all," Liyana smiled, sighing at the laidback personality of her friend.

"I heard from Raven that your mother is pregnant. Congratulations," Momo said as they went in to Liyana's bedroom.

"Arigato," Liyana said as Blizzard flew into her arms. "I'm back, Blizzard."

"Welcome back-blizzu!" Blizzard said. "Ah, Momo's here, too-blizzu."

"Is that a bad thing?" Momo asked.

"Not at all-blizzu," Blizzard said.

"Liyana, where is this picture from?" Momo asked.

"That's when me, you, and, Raven went to karaoke a while back," Liyana said. "You took the picture."

"Oh, yeah… before I left," Momo's expression changed before returning to normal. "Remember when we tried to get Raven to sing?"

"Yeah! Raven's so persistent," Liyana said. "She has a great voice, though."

"It's a waste, right~?" Momo asked. "Ah…"

"Maybe we all can…" Liyana said, thinking the same idea as Momo.

"Go again?" Momo finished as they both laughed.

**(Title Card: "Everyone's song! A karaoke party!") **

"Karaoke?" Raven asked.

"How about it?" Momo asked.

"I love karaoke!" Tomiko said. "Let's go now!"

"Right now? We have school tomorrow," Asami said.

"As long as we don't stay too long it's fine, right?" Liyana said.

"Let's take a vote! Ready, go!" Tomiko said. Everyone raised their hands but Raven and Asami.

"…Fine, I'll go this once," Asami sighed raising her hand.

"What about you, Raven?" Liyana asked.

"I don't want to sing, and I'm tired from practice," Raven said.

"You don't have to. Just come with us," Momo said. "It's better with all of us!"

"Okay…" Raven agreed.

(Karaoke Star)

"I want to sing first!" Tomiko said, scrolling through the list of songs.

Liyana and Momo sat beside her, looking over her shoulder at the list. Asami and Raven sat on the other side of the room.

_I'm not suited for these kinds of things…_ Asami thought.

"I'll order something…" Raven walked away to the phone. "Does anyone want anything?"

"I just ate dinner so I'll pass," Momo said.

Smiling at how Tomiko was searching for a song so seriously which Momo thought was cute. Tomiko didn't even seem annoyed at her for sitting beside her.

"That goes for me too," Liyana said. Asami and Tomiko also agreed so Raven just ordered drinks.

"Tomiko, does it really take that that long to find a song to sing?" Asami asked.

"Okay, okay, I found one!" Tomiko said before disappearing into a changing room in the corner.

"Ah, I forgot there's stage outfits, too," Liyana said.

"Eh, I don't remember that…" Raven gasped. _Knowing Tomiko she'll force me into an outfit…_ she thought, afraid.

They all heard a rustling sound near Raven and Asami's seat.

"The fairies?" Raven asked.

"When did you get you here?" Asami asked.

"We sneaked in your bags-kuro," Clover said.

"Just the three of you?" Liyana asked. Only Clover, Saffron, and Honey were present.

"Blizzard and Cayenne didn't want to come-safu," Saffron explained.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Tomiko stepped out wearing a Hatsune Miku outfit and wig.

"She's the cosplay president after all…" Raven sweat dropped.

"Here I go~!" Tomiko cheered, pressing play on the screen. The song is "World is Mine" by Hatsune Miku from Vocaloid.

"_The number one princess in the world. Know how to treat me that way, okay?"_

"Picking that song is so like Tomiko…" Momo said.

"Who wants to go next?" Liyana asked.

"Liyana should go," Raven said.

"Me? Then, I'll look for a song," Liyana said.

"You'll wear an outfit, right Liyana?" Momo asked.

"Eh, do I have to?" Liyana asked.

"It depends…" Momo said, giving a look to Raven.

"_Come and take me away. If you understand that, take my hand and say "Princess"."_

"If only if it was that easy..." Momo said, not realizing she was talking out loud.

"What do you mean, Momo?" Raven asked. Payback.

"Eh… nothing," Momo blushed.

Tomiko's song finished and her score was an 84.

"Eh, that low?" Tomiko exclaimed. "Are you ready, Liyana-chan?"

"Yeah, I picked this song, but it's not my character," Liyana said.

"I know the perfect outfit!" Tomiko said as Liyana followed behind her.

Liyana came back with her hair down, wearing the school uniform from the anime Rosario Vampire.

"Amazing…" Tomiko said, "You look a lot like Moka!"

"The uniform suits her. Don't you agree, Raven?" Asami asked.

"Y-Yeah… she looks pretty," Raven said.

"Then, I'll sing," Liyana said. The song she chose is the ending from Rosario Vampire 2, "Trinity Cross". This song is also sung by Liyana's dream voice actress, Nana Mizuki!

"_My white wings, as they fall, snatch the prologue of the scenery in front of me."_

"She has a pretty voice," Momo said.

"She even sounds like Moka, too," Tomiko said, grabbing a glass of water in front of her.

"Wait, Tomiko!" Momo said after Tomiko started drinking.

"What?" Tomiko asked.

"Never mind, it's nothing," Momo smirked, bringing Tomiko's untouched glass closer near her. Tomiko had the glass Momo had already drunk out of.

Outside the building, Lavender was lurking about outside. "I found you~." She laughed.

**(Eyecatch 1: Liyana and Asami are helping in Rainbow Confections. A loud crash from the kitchen happens and they rush to find Raven, Tomiko, & Momo covered in sugar. Liyana helps clean up, Asami, annoyed, leaves, and Momo licks sugar off Raven and Tomiko's, now embarrassed, faces.** **Then the logo appears.)**

**(Eyecatch 2: Liyana, Raven, and Tomiko are picking cards. Tomiko gets a Blizzard card and Raven gets Cayenne. Liyana gets a Stormera card and drops it as she pouts sadly. Then the logo appears.) **

Liyana's song ended and her score was a 93.

"That was great, Liyana," Raven said.

"Arigato. Can I take this off now, Tomiko?" Liyana asked.

"Not yet. I want pictures later!" Tomiko said. "Who's next?"

"I'll go," Momo said, picking a song. "I don't want an outfit this time."

The song Momo chose is "Sayonara Solitaire" from the anime Chrno Crusade. It's sung by Momo's dream voice actress Saeko Chiba!

"_It's because I love you so much that I hurt you, that I'm so confused. Coming close to your cold cheek, my soul was born.__  
__I always want to see you right away._

_I love you so much I can't speak, so how will you see my kindness? __  
__Hold me tighter, I believe in your warm heart.__  
__Farewell, solitaire, to tomorrow…"_

"Momo-san is a good singer," Liyana said.

"Yeah…" Tomiko said before changing the subject. "W-Who's next, Raven or Asami-san?"

"Asami-san can go," Raven said.

"If I have to," Asami took Momo's seat to choose a song. "Is it okay if I do a duet?"

"Yeah! I'll sing with you or Liyana-chan or Momo will," Tomiko said. "Because Raven doesn't want to have fun with us."

"What…?" Raven asked.

"Um, I'll sing with you, Asami-san!" Liyana said.

"Okay," Asami said.

Momo's song finished and her score was a 90.

"I almost beat your score," Momo sighed as Asami and Liyana took the stage.

Their song is "Two Roses" from SKE48, a real life idol group. The members who sing it are Matsui Jurina and Matsui Rena.

"_The moments our eyes met  
an invisible hand stretched it  
and something important  
was stolen."_

After the song ended, their score was a 95.

"Every time Liyana-chan sings she gets a high score," Tomiko said.

"That's not true!" Liyana said.

"Raven, sing next!" Momo said.

"But I said before I don't want to," Raven said.

"Liyana-chan told me you're just as good as singing as you are dancing," Tomiko said. "So what's the big deal? Everyone's sung but you!"

"We shouldn't force Raven to sing if she doesn't want to," Liyana said.

"Liyana…" Raven said.

"You're right. We're sorry, Rae," Momo said. "Tomiko can go again."

"Really? Okay!" Tomiko said. "Hey, where are all the songs?"

"That's weird," Liyana said.

"This is Lavender's doing-hani!" Honey said.

"We should look around outside," Liyana said.

"Don't forget your shuffle pens," Asami said as they went outside the building.

"I don't see anything," Tomiko said.

"I bet the songs disappearing from the database was her illusion," Asami said.

"She probably did it to lure us out, right?" Momo asked.

"Don't waste my time, Lavender, and get out here!" Tomiko said.

"My, isn't that a rude way to call someone?" Lavender appeared inches away from Tomiko's face.

"… What did you do to the songs?" Tomiko asked.

"Huh, what happened to the confident tone from just now?" Lavender asked.

"Hey, just leave her alone!" Momo said, stepping in between them.

"Momo…" Tomiko blushed.

"What are you her bodyguard?" Lavender laughed. "But about the songs they've already returned."

Lavender held up a black sphere. "Come out, Stormera!"

A microphone-based monster appeared.

"Everyone, let's transform!" Liyana said.

"Pretty Cure Shuffle Action Start!"

"The chill of awakening smile, Cure Bliss!"

The warmth of an untamed heart, Cure Rage!"

"The shock of an unexpected thrill, Cure Shock!"

"The peacefulness of a calm mind, Cure Serene!"

"The shine of perfect harmony, Cure Chime!"

"We'll ruin your evil doings, Shuffle Precure!"

Every time the Stormera cried it blasted a loud noise. It made it harder for the cures to fight it.

"What should we do?" Chime asked.

"We could try attacking, but if it isn't weakened enough it'll be a waste," Serene said.

"Maybe karaoke was a bad idea after all…" Bliss said. Rage saw that she was sad.

"Then let's try attacking-" Bliss was cut off.

"Wait," Rage said. "I listen to music blaring while practicing all the time. This is no different."

So Rage charged at the Stormera herself despite its cries.

"You don't have to alone," Shock said.

"I want to!" Rage said, landing in front of the monster. "I'm sorry if I ruined today for everyone…"

"You didn't!" Bliss said.

"I have to admit that I was just being too selfish. I don't want everyone to suffer because or me or anything," Rage said. "Come forth, shuffle ring! A heart's power, Rage Ribbon! Precure Scorching Masquerade!"

The monster disappeared and Lavender left.

Rage held her head to stop the ringing caused by the monster. That was hard though…"

"Mou, you could have damaged your hearing!" Liyana said.

"Gomen, gomen," Rage said.

A red miracle bead fell into Rage's hands.

"A miracle bead?" Rage asked.

"That's great, Raven!" Chime said.

"Y-Yeah," Rage said.

(Karaoke Room)

"I'm glad Raven decided to sing!" Tomiko said.

"I still feel that we ended up forcing her…" Liyana said.

"I think she wants to now," Momo said.

Raven's song is "Jitensha" from the anime "The iDOLM STER". It's sung by Raven's dream voice actress, Hiromi Hirata!

"I'll sing now…" Raven said.

"_Wait a minute!__  
__I want to say… __  
__I strongly held my pillow, __  
__ah… the same dream again.__  
__How many times does that make it now?__  
__I have to properly tell you…"_

"She really is good…!" Tomiko said.

"I always got better scores though…" Momo said.

"Momo-san…" Liyana sighed.

Raven's song ended and her score was a 92.

"Everyone got a score in the nineties but me…" Tomiko whined.

"Look~ I finally beat you Momo!" Raven said.

"T-That's only one time!" Momo said.

"Does it really matter?" Asami said.

"Okay, I'm fired up… I'll sing next!" Momo said, ignoring Asami.

"Eh, but I never got to sing!" Tomiko said trying to move Momo out the way. "After I gave Raven my turn, I won't stand for this!"

"Don't break it!" Asami said, taking the machine from their hands.

Raven and Liyana both sighed at the same time making them laugh.

"Arigato, Liyana. I ended up having a fun time, too," Raven said.

"You're welcome," Liyana said.

"Hiro-san, please give it back!" Momo said.

"No, unless you're gonna give it to me!" Tomiko said.

"I'll just sing then," Asami said, choosing a song. "I never did sing a solo."

"That's mean!" Both girls tried to stop her as Liyana and Raven laughed at them.

"They're so loud-kuro. Can't they get kicked out for that?" Clover asked.

"I think its good-safu. Well not them getting kicked out, but that they're getting along… sort of-safu," Saffron said.

"It'll help them-hani," Honey said.

And as Clover predicted, someone at the door from another room came to tell them they were loud.

"Asami-san can go…" Tomiko sat back down.

"Yeah, go ahead…" Momo returned to her seat as well.

"That's the only way to make you stop?" Asami sighed as she got ready to sing.

"It really is fun, right?" Liyana asked.

"Yeah!" Raven said.

**(Ending 2)**

Preview

Tomiko: Ne, Liyana-chan, actresses are amazing, right?

Liyana: Eh, they are-

Tomiko: Raven, a teen actress is pretty amazing, right?

Raven: I guess so-

Tomiko: Asami-san, Momo, actresses are admiring people, right?

Asami: How long are you going to go with this?

Momo: Tomiko loves acting a lot doesn't she?

Liyana: Next time on Shuffle Precure, "Tomiko's debut as a voice actress?" _Watch next time, onegai shimasu~!_


	30. Episode 30

It was late in the morning, there was no school, and Tomiko was lying on the couch in her living room watching television.

"Ah… I just this saw episode…" Tomiko said, turning the channel.

"Tomiko, you have a phone call," Mina said.

"Okay…" Tomiko got up and answered it. "Tomiko, desu~."

"Mana Tomiko-san, we're happy to tell you that-"

"… I got the role?!"

**(Opening 2) (Title Card: "Tomiko's debut as a voice actress?")**

"I'm happy for you, little sister," Mina said, hugging Tomiko.

"A main role in my favorite anime!" Tomiko said.

"I knew you would be overjoyed," Tomiko's mother came in to the room.

"You already knew?" Tomiko exclaimed.

"I thought I'd wait for the call," Tomiko's mother laughed.

"That's mean, Mama! Ah, where's Erika-san?" Tomiko asked.

"She's in my room," Mina said, taking Tomiko's place on the couch. Tomiko quickly ran up the stairs. "Don't break your neck before your first big job!"

(Mina's Room)

"Erika-san, did you know? I'm gonna be a voice actress!" Tomiko said.

"Your mother had told me. I'm proud of you," Hayashi Erika said, Tomiko's thirty-nine year old family maid.

"Arigato gozaimasu! I'm honored~!" Tomiko beamed. Erika used to be an actress but retired as an acting teacher.

"Are you going to tell your friends?" Erika asked.

"Of course!" Tomiko ran out the room and into hers.

"Her energy suddenly increased," Erika smiled.

"Why are you so happy?" Clover asked.

"I'm going to be a voice actress! Amazing, right?" Tomiko said as Clover went inside her bag.

"I guess-kuro," Clover said.

(Rainbow Confections)

"Ah, there's Liyana-chan and Raven!" Tomiko said as she walked in.

"Tomiko! Ohayo," Liyana said.

"Ohayo! …Are you two on a date or something?" Tomiko asked.

"We're not!" Raven said.

"Well, anyway I have a big news~!" Tomiko said, pulling a chair to their table and sat down. "I'm gonna debut as a voice actress!"

"Eh, a voice actress? Congratulations," Liyana said.

"But I thought you just wanted to be a regular actress," Raven said.

"I do, but voice acting is pretty much the same," Tomiko said. "When Mama took me to a recording studio, I learned a lot!"

"What role did you get?" Liyana asked.

"Matsumoto Chouko in "Diamond"," Tomiko said.

"She's the main girl's best friend, right?" Raven asked.

"She's Fukui Dia, not main girl," Tomiko said. "I bet I'll get a lot of lines!"

"When does recording start?" Liyana asked.

"Eh? Hm… I forgot," Tomiko said.

"You should take it more seriously," Raven said.

"I will, I will! I'm always serious when it comes to acting!" Tomiko said as she got up to leave. "See you later!"

"Will she be okay?" Liyana asked.

"It'll work out… somehow," Raven replied.

**(Eyecatch 1: Liyana and Asami are helping in Rainbow Confections. A loud crash from the kitchen happens and they rush to find Raven, Tomiko, & Momo covered in sugar. Liyana helps clean up, Asami, annoyed, leaves, and Momo licks sugar off Raven and Tomiko's, now embarrassed, faces. Then the logo appears.)**

**(Eyecatch 2: Liyana, Raven, and Tomiko are picking cards. Tomiko gets a Blizzard card and Raven gets Cayenne. Liyana gets a Stormera card and drops it as she pouts sadly. Then the logo appears.) **

(Ambience)

"Shuffle beads?" Lavender asked as she stood in front of Sayuki.

"When all of them get one, they'll complete the Shuffle Case and gain more power," Sayuki said.

"We can steal it," Lavender said.

"No, that won't be necessary," Sayuki said.

"But, if we stole it, wouldn't that make it easier to attack?" Lavender asked.

"They'll try to come here and take it back. They're not ready to come here," Sayuki said as he started walking away.

"Sayuki-sama-!"

"For the mean time, try to defeat them as usual. Do you understand?"

"Hai…"

(Asami's house)

"A voice actress?" Asami asked.

"Yeah! Asami-san likes "Diamond" a lot, too? Are you jealous?" Tomiko asked.

"I like the manga, but I'm not jealous. S-Stop fooling around," Asami said.

"You just stuttered!" Tomiko said.

"Just forget about it," Asami blushed. "Will you have the time?"

"Mou, everything's being worked out. I'll be fine!" Tomiko said. "Bye~."

"She forgot me-kuro!" Clover said from her bag.

"She'll be back," Asami sighed as Tomiko came back in.

"I forgot this…" Tomiko blushed as she got her bag and left again.

"I'm really worried…" Asami laughed.

In her bedroom, Tomiko held phone in her hand, playing with the charms.

"What's wrong-kuro?" Clover asked.

"Should I tell Momo, too?" Tomiko asked.

"Isn't she your friend-kuro" Clover asked.

"Friend… maybe, but I told everyone else," Tomiko said.

"Tomiko, they mailed you your script," Mina said as she walked in.

"Arigato…" Tomiko said.

"Mom said that a meeting is tomorrow," Mina said as she left.

"Tomorrow?!" Tomiko asked. "In any case, let's count my lines~!"

"Read the whole thing first-kuro," Clover said.

"I'll multitask," Tomiko said as her phone vibrated. "A text from Momo!"

"Read it-kuro," Clover said.

"Congrats on your debut! I heard from Raven, aren't you glad?" Tomiko said before replying back.

_Yeah, I'm glad! Listen for me when it airs, okay?_ – Tomiko

_Of course!_ – Momo

Tomiko smiled before she caught herself. "A-Ah, I better read it now!"

Outside, it started to get really windy. Clover flew towards to the window. "T-Tomiko, the sky's gotten darker-kuro!"

"Eh?" Tomiko got up to look. "It's really windy, too."

Tomiko went back to her bed and picked up her shuffle pen which was flashing. "Lavender, again?"

Tomiko ran outside and Clover followed her. She met with the other girls who came, too. "Everyone!"

"Tomiko, why did you bring that, too?" Asami asked.

"Eh? Ah, I forgot I had my script in my hand!" Tomiko said as the others sweat dropped.

"Let's transform!" Liyana said.

"Pretty Cure Shuffle Action Start!"

"The chill of awakening smile, Cure Bliss!"

"The warmth of an untamed heart, Cure Rage!"

"The shock of an unexpected thrill, Cure Shock!"

"The peacefulness of a calm mind, Cure Serene!"

"The shine of perfect harmony, Cure Chime!"

"We'll ruin your evil doings, Shuffle Precure!"

"… but, what are we fighting?" Shock asked.

"Pretty Cure, your opponent is here! Come out, Stormera!" Lavender said from behind them, throwing a black sphere to Tomiko's script. It turned it into a monster.

"My script!" Shock said.

"It was on the ground so I thought it was worthless," Lavender said.

All but one cure started to take the down the Stormera. It was Cure Shock, if you didn't guess.

"Worthless?" Shock asked. "For your information, this is the start of my reign!"

"Reign? What are you babbling about?" Lavender asked.

"My reign as an actress! If I do my best with this job, more will come," Shock said. "My dream will flourish!"

"Dream? Flourish? If you do your best?" Lavender asked while laughing. "That's all nonsense."

"I guess it is hopeless trying to explain dreams to someone like you," Shock said, electricity sparkling around her, as she turned back to the monster. "Move out of my way!" Shock ran toward towards the Stormera and jump-kicked it.

"A-Amazing…" Bliss said.

"Tomiko's actually fighting it…" Rage said.

"Come forth, Shuffle Ring! The power of excitement, Shock Baton! Precure Spiral Thunder!" Shock called as her attack defeated the monster, her script fell to the ground, and the black sphere returned. Cure Shock took her shuffle pen and purified the sphere, and it flew off.

"Like I care!" Lavender said before disappearing.

A green shuffle bead dropped onto Shock's head before falling into her hand.

"Ow!" Shock cried.

"Your shuffle bead-kuro!" Clover said, hovering beside her.

"Congratulations, Tomiko," Serene said.

"Now all I have to do is get mine and the shuffle case will be complete," Bliss said.

Shock picked her script off the ground. "Oh good… it's fine."

"Let's go back home," Rage said, de-transforming.

"Tomiko, we're leaving," Momo said.

"Y-Yeah, wait for me!" Tomiko said, catching up to her friends. "How could you guys leave me?" The others laughed.

(Tomiko's House)

Tomiko was reading her script at her desk. Clover was beside her.

"Tomiko, why do you love acting so much-kuro?" Clover asked.

"Mm… well, Mama is an actress and she looks so cool that I wanted to be like her," Tomiko said.

"You don't want to do anything else-kuro?" Clover asked.

"Well, I know I can't just be an actress! Like, I thought about professional tennis before," Tomiko said.

"That's unexpected-kuro," Clover said.

"But I like entertaining people the best! I don't want to get all sweaty running across a tennis court all the time," Tomiko said.

"Tomiko dinner's ready," Mina said as she opened the door. "Don't overwork yourself."

"I won't," Tomiko said as she followed her sister to the kitchen.

"An actress, huh?" Mina asked.

"What? Are you jealous?" Tomiko asked.

"No. Just remember if you can't keep up in school, you'll be refrained from any activities until you do," Mina said. "And I'm an honor student~."

"You just had to add that part!" Tomiko exclaimed.

"But it's true," Mina said.

"Mina, don't tease your sister," Tomiko's mother said.

"Fine," Mina said before whispering, "This isn't over."

"I'm always ready, Onee-chan," Tomiko said.

**(Ending)**

Preview

Liyana: Eh? Have I mistaken the title?

Raven: Momo's leaving?!

Asami: She did say she was staying, didn't she?

Tomiko: She's… leaving?

Liyana: Next time on Shuffle Precure, "What?! Momo's going back to America?!" _Watch next time, onegai shimasu~!_


	31. Episode 31

One afternoon, Momo was finishing a photo shoot for a fashion magazine. Soon she had changed into her regular clothes and was ready to return home.

"Momo, it's raining again. Want me to drive you home?" Momo's mother said.

"Arigato, Mama," Momo said as she took her bag and followed her mother out the door.

Sitting on the passenger side, Momo looked out the window, drawing pictures on the glass.

"Stop that. You'll smear the glass," Momo's mother said.

"I hate rain," Momo said. "It's gonna be like this all week! That sucks..."

"You always get in a bad mood when it rains," Momo's mother sighed.

"But what about my birthday?" Momo asked.

"I'm sure we can work something out," Momo's mother said as she parked her car in their driveway.

Inside, Momo was sitting on the couch when her mother came up to her.

"What is it, Mama?" Momo asked.

"Remember earlier I said I had something important to tell you about?" her mother asked.

"Yeah..." Momo said.

"Well, it's about your father's job-" Momo's mother stopped as Momo stood up.

"You can't mean..." Momo started.

"It's not final, but if things continue as it is, we might have to move back," Momo's mother said.

"But you said we were staying here!" Momo said.

"Yes I did, but we still might it's up the company's decision," Momo's mother. "We would still have at least a week here and we can visit like before."

Momo ran to her room in tears.

**(Opening 2) (Title Card: "What?! Momo's going back to America?!")**

"Momo, you don't know if you're moving yet so don't worry so much-hani," Honey said.

"I was so happy that I can stay in Japan after being in America for so long," Momo said. "I don't want to leave just yet."

"If you leave, the pretty cure's power will be limited-hani," Honey said.

"That's right…" Momo said. "What am I going to do?"

"We'll figure out something-hani. You have to tell everyone-hani," Honey said.

"I know," Momo said.

"Also, there are some things that you want to say if you leave right-hani?" Honey asked.

"…Maybe I won't tell them," Momo said, lying back on her bed.

"Hey!" Honey sighed.

"It's not like she'll miss me anyway," Momo said, staring at the rain out the window.

"Momo…" Honey said.

In class, the next day, it was still raining. It was also lunchtime. Tomiko, Raven, and Liyana had their desks together while eating.

"Hey, hasn't Momo been acting a bit weird today?" Raven asked.

"You noticed, too?" Liyana asked.

"Yeah. Maybe because it's going to rain on her birthday," Raven said.

"Her birthday's coming up?" Tomiko asked.

"Yeah. This Friday," Liyana said.

"Oh," Tomiko said.

"I asked her to join us, but she wanted to eat alone," Liyana said.

"Maybe we should just leave her alone for a while then," Raven said.

"I don't see anything wrong with that idea," Tomiko said.

"If you say so…" Liyana said sadly.

**(Eyecatch 1: Liyana and Asami are helping in Rainbow Confections. A loud crash from the kitchen happens and they rush to find Raven, Tomiko, & Momo covered in sugar. Liyana helps clean up, Asami, annoyed, leaves, and Momo licks sugar off Raven and Tomiko's, now embarrassed, faces. Then the logo appears.)**

**(Eyecatch 2: Liyana, Raven, and Tomiko are picking cards. Tomiko gets a Blizzard card and Raven gets Cayenne. Liyana gets a Stormera card and drops it as she pouts sadly. Then the logo appears.)**

In Ambience headquarters, Lavender was sulking while lying on her bed.

"Curse those pretty cure girls! Always beating my Stormera monsters!" Lavender exclaimed, remembering the times she had beaten.

"When it was just Serene I should have got rid of her when I had the chance…" Lavender said. "Ah!"

Lavender sprung up and clasped her hands together. "That's it! Illusions! That's the one thing they can't beat me in…" Lavender said slyly. "But illusion power is tiring…"

"Lavender," Sayuki came into her room.

"S-Sayuki-sama!" Lavender said.

"I think your illusions are the perfect thing to stop those pretty cures. Even I'm not capable of doing so," Sayuki said.

"You flatter me, but you know that it drains my energy," Lavender said.

"That shouldn't be a worry. Your mission is to gather dark energy to fill the Dark Gauge," Sayuki said.

"I know! But you don't care if something happens to me?!" Lavender asked.

"Of course I do," Sayuki said, caressing Lavender's cheek. "But work comes first."

"What?!" Lavender asked, slapping his arm away. "You really mean that?!"

"What can I say? It gets boring here," Sayuki said as he disappeared.

Lavender was shocked and felt an aching in her chest. "I-Is this what Nimbus felt that day? …Heartache?"

Liyana, Raven, Asami, and their fairies were in Asami's house. Tomiko was at school at a cosplay club meeting.

"Eh? Is that so?" Liyana asked Momo's mother on the other end of the phone. "Hai, I understand. Bye."

"What was about?" Raven asked.

"Momo-san's mother was asking if we know where she is," Liyana said.

"She didn't go home with her?" Raven asked.

"No, she's a little worried since Momo's been a bad mood," Liyana said.

"I wonder what the cause of it is…" Asami said.

"Well, I know she hates the rain, but maybe it's something she hasn't told us," Raven said.

"If you're all worried about her, just call her-blizzu," Blizzard said.

"I tried, but I don't think she has her phone with her," Raven said.

"Raven, what if she's in real trouble?" Liyana asked.

"Well…" Raven started.

Liyana stood up. "We have to search for her!"

"Ehhh?!" Raven, Asami, and the fairies exclaimed.

"In the rain-caya?!" Cayenne said.

"It's just that I want to help her…" Liyana said softly before sitting back down.

"We know," Raven sighed, hugging Liyana's shoulders.

"But, it's really pouring down out there. If we want to find her, we need a better plan," Asami said.

"I know-safu! We can find Honey and we'll take you to her-safu!" Saffron said.

"Ah, that will save us time!" Liyana said.

"But, what if Honey's not with her?" Raven asked as they all sighed.

"Saffron, go find him just in case," Asami said.

"Okay-safu," Saffron put a purple force field around her before flying out the window which Asami opened. Asami then closed the window.

"I hope she's safe wherever that girl is. Seriously…" Asami said.

Tomiko was heading home in car drove by Erika. She was looking out the window, her cell phone on her lap.

"Tomiko-chan, is anything wrong? You're so quiet," Erika said.

"I'm fine, Erika-san," Tomiko said. Liyana had texted her about Momo, though she didn't care.

"If you say so," Erika said.

Tomiko continued looking out the window until something caught her eye. "Hey, Erika-san, can you let me off here?"

"Why? It's still raining," Erika said.

"Something came up and you can go home without me," Tomiko said, grabbing her umbrella.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Erika asked.

"Positive. Thanks anyway," Tomiko said as she got out of the car.

"Then, be careful on your way home," Erika said.

Tomiko thanked her as she drove away as she started walking to a girl clad in yellow who sitting in the park alone. "You."

Cure Chime looked up in surprise. "Tomiko?"

"Aren't you an idiot?" Tomiko asked.

"Hello would have been nice," Chime said.

"Why are you in here in the rain and in your cure form?" Tomiko asked.

"I was just letting off steam. And the cure form protects you in the rain. Honey told me," Chime said.

"Your mom and everyone are worried about you!" Tomiko said.

"I didn't mean to, you know. My cell phone is at home," Chime said.

"Why? Why have you've been so upset today?" Tomiko asked.

"Why do you care? I thought you hated me," Chime said.

"I don't hate you..." Tomiko said. "B-But it's not like I like you either!"

"Hai, hai. Well, I guess I should tell everyone I'm fine," Chime said before turning back to her civilian self and started to walk away.

"Wait! You didn't answer my question," Tomiko said.

Momo turned around and walked under Tomiko's umbrella. "How silly of me."

"Well? I didn't come out here in the rain for nothing!" Tomiko said before covering her mouth. Momo blushed before smiling. "Don't get the wrong idea! I saw you out here and since Liyana-chan and the others are worried about you!"

"I might have to move back to America," Momo said.

"Eh? You're lying..." Tomiko said.

Momo shook her head. "I know there's a possibility that we'll stay, but I just can't help to worry. I feel bad leaving you guys without helping defeating Ambience first."

"But weren't you staying Japan?" Tomiko asked.

"That's what I thought..." Momo said. "But if I don't..."

"What?" Tomiko asked.

"I want to tell you that I've always liked you," Momo said which made Tomiko blush.

"... I know," Tomiko said softly.

"Eh?!" Momo asked.

"I overheard you and Raven talking when we were at my beach house (Episode 21)," Tomiko said.

"Ah..." Momo said.

...

"Well... I'm going now," Tomiko said.

"Hey!" Momo grabbed her wrist. "Aren't you going to at least say something?"

"What's there to say? I liked Raven," Tomiko said.

"But Raven doesn't like you back!" Momo said.

"I know that!" Tomiko exclaimed. "And I said "liked"."

"Eh?" Momo asked.

"Past tense, you idiot! You idiot! I hated you, but now I like you, just like you want! Are you happy?!" Tomiko asked. "Say something!"

"I never wanted you liked to me," Momo said. "Well, I did, but I would have been fine rejected. But it doesn't matter now…"

Tomiko was quiet for a moment before moving up to kiss Momo (Tomiko's the shortest). Momo was surprised but soon relaxed and kissed back.

Once they broke apart for air, Tomiko stepped back, but not too far as Momo would get rained on.

"If Liyana-chan was here, she'll say something like "there's still a chance" or something," Tomiko said. "But I'm gonna tell you to get a freaking grip!"

"You're right. I shouldn't worry now, right?" Momo asked.

"Yeah! That's what I've been trying to tell you…um," Tomiko said, turning away from Momo.

"What is it?" Momo asked.

"Can I call you Momo-chan?" Tomiko asked in a whisper.

"What was that?" Momo asked.

"Can I call you Momo-chan?" Tomiko asked a little louder.

Momo heard her this time, but still wanted her tease her. "What~? I can't hear you~."

"Like I said-!" Tomiko turned around to be kissed on the cheek. "Ugh!"

"Momo-chan is fine," Momo said.

"So you did hear me! Baka~," Tomiko whined as Momo laughed at her. Tomiko pouted, upset at first, but ended up laughing as well.

"Momo, I was so worried!" Momo's mother said as she hugged her. She had gone straight home after departing with Tomiko.

"I'm sorry caused everyone trouble," Momo said.

In her room, Momo found her phone filled with messages and missed calls.

"Everyone was worried about you-hani," Honey said.

"I know…" Momo said. "I'm reflecting on my actions."

"Really-hani?" Honey asked.

"Yeah," Momo said while reading a recent text from Liyana.

_You don't have to worry alone. We're your friends after all_. – Liyana

The next day after school, all five cures and their fairies were at Liyana's house. Tomiko was trying to ignore Momo all day. Asami noticed something was different between them, but hasn't said anything.

"Everyone isn't mad at me?" Momo asked.

"We're not!" Liyana said.

"We can understand Momo's feelings," Raven said.

"I would be conflicted, too," Asami said.

"Everyone… thanks," Momo said.

"Girls, can you come out here?" Liyana's mother called from the other room.

"Eh, I wonder why…" Liyana said as the group met with Liyana's mom. The fairies were listening by the door of Liyana's room.

"M-Mom?!" Momo exclaimed. Her mother as well as Raven's mother was there. "Raven's mom, too. Why?"

"I have news regarding our move, and since your friends all here they should listen, too," Momo's mother said.

"You mean we're still leaving?" Momo asked.

"Yes… but if you'd like, you can stay in Japan," Momo's mother said.

"… Come again?" Momo asked.

"I don't think you're old enough to stay completely by yourself yet," Momo's mother started.

"But both us decided that you could stay in our home," Raven's mother said.

"Are you surprised?" Raven asked.

"You knew about this?" Momo asked.

"Yeah! Isn't it lucky?" Raven asked.

"So do you want to? I would stay here with you, but I have to go, too," Momo's mother said.

"Of course I do if it means I stay with my friends!" Momo said as she hugged her mom. "Arigato, Raven's mom, too."

"You're like a second daughter so it's no problem," Raven's mother said.

"We'll be outside, okay?" Momo's mother said as she, Liyana and Raven's mothers went outside.

"Everyone…" Momo said as she turned to the face cures.

"Momo~, you're staying-hani?" Honey asked as the other fairies flew to them.

"Yeah," Momo said. "I'm really grateful."

"Happy birthday, Momo-san. I'm glad you can stay," Liyana said.

"Happy birthday, Momo! From now on, I'm in your care," Raven said.

"Arigato, Liyana and Rae. I'm in your care, too," Momo said. "I'll try not to do anything weird to you when you're asleep."

"M-Momo!" Raven blushed.

"Momo, happy birthday. I'm glad you're staying as a precure and friend," Asami said.

"Arigato, Asami-san," Momo said. "Tomiko? Do you have something to say to me?"

"What? It's not Momo-chan's birthday until tomorrow," Tomiko said.

"Momo-chan?" Liyana, Raven, and Asami asked in confusion.

"After all they're dating-kuro!" Clover said.

"Ehhh?!" the three girls were shocked.

"Well, I didn't say dating exactly," Tomiko said, stepping closer to Momo. "But, I want to! I want to learn more about Momo-chan and become closer like everyone else has!"

"Tomiko…" Momo blushed.

"Happy birthday, Amesaki Momo. For your birthday present, I accept being your girlfriend," Tomiko said.

"The real reason is that she doesn't have a real present-kuro," Clover said.

"Shut up!" Tomiko said.

"No, getting closer to Tomiko is the best present she could give me," Momo said, holding Tomiko's hand. "Arigato."

"W-Whatever…" Tomiko blushed.

"But how? When?" Raven asked.

"I'll tell you someday, because of everyone's kindness I'll be here," Momo smiled. Tomiko held her hand tighter and smiled, too.

The other girls were still pretty confused, but they smiled, too.

**(Ending)**

Preview

Tomiko: Alright! Tomorrow let's skip school.

Liyana: We can't do that, Tomiko!

Momo: What are you two so worried about?

Raven: They hate sports.

Asami: As the student vice president, I won't let you skip school nor sports day.

Tomiko: No fair~!

Liyana: Next time on Shuffle Precure, "Sports Day! Stay in high spirits!" _Watch next, onegai shimasu! _


	32. Episode 32

It was a sunny day in October. Chiyoko Academy's students were gathered outside by class. They all had their gym uniforms on which were t-shirts with a purple collar and purple athletic shorts. Girls and boys were in separate lines.

"I always love Sport's Day," Raven said to Momo.

"It is fun, but I hate getting sweaty," Momo said.

"You're a model so you stay have fit," Raven said.

"It's not an easy life," Momo sighed. "Huh? Where are Liyana and Tomiko?"

"Eh, they aren't here?" Raven said, looking around.

"They were with us when we were leaving," Momo said.

"Here they are," Asami came holding Tomiko by the neck. Asami's hair was in a ponytail, and her hair was in pigtails. Liyana was walking beside them.

"You hate this that much?" Raven asked.

"I'm sorry…" Liyana blushed.

**(Opening) (Title Card: "Sports day! Stay in high spirits!")**

Asami had gone back with her class while the other four waited for activities to begin.

"I can't believe you two tried to hide!" Raven said.

"I also tried faking sick, but Mama saw through it," Tomiko whined.

"I couldn't lie to my parents like that," Liyana said.

"Come on, Sport's day is fun!" Momo said.

"But I'm not good sports…" Liyana said.

"Yeah! I hate them~! I'm only good at tennis!" Tomiko said.

"There's not one event you enjoy?" Momo asked.

"I like the race with those big balls!" Tomiko said.

"Tomiko, those are only in elementary school…" Raven said.

"Oh, really?" Tomiko asked.

A teacher announces on a megaphone that the events are about to begin. Everyone started walking to certain areas on the field.

Liyana sighed, which caught Raven's attention.

"Just have fun," Raven said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll try," Liyana smiled which Raven smile back.

Tomiko and Momo looked at them with a knowing look. Momo turned to Tomiko. "You do your best, too."

"We'll see," Tomiko said.

Since no one was looking, plus they were at the back of the line, Momo quickly kissed Tomiko.

"W-What are you doing?!" Tomiko exclaimed.

"A good luck kiss," Momo winked.

"Mou…" Tomiko said.

"I think I like them better off before they started dating," Raven said.

"I think it's cute," Liyana said.

"Ah, Liyana-san!" Maki said, turning around when she heard her voice.

"Hi, Maki-san," Liyana said.

"Maki-chan, you look cute~," Tomiko said.

"Arigato," Maki said. "Liyana-san, Haru-oniichan told me to wish you luck today."

"H-He did?" Liyana blushed.

"Yeah, you and Tomiko-san, and surely Amesaki-san and Raven-san, too," Maki said.

"I don't need it…" Raven said softly before Momo shoved her back. "That hurt!"

"He would of texted you, but his cell phone is dead," Maki said.

"I don't mind. The thought is nice enough," Liyana said. "Maki-san, do your best, too!"

"I will! Everyone, too!" Maki said before walking away.

"Since when do you and Haru text each other so much?" Raven asked.

"A little before summer vacation started," Liyana said.

"So long!" Raven said.

"I didn't know that," Tomiko said.

"You dislike Haru-kun so much?" Liyana asked.

"No! It's just…" Raven said. _If I told her now, it would be weird…_

"The potato sack race is about to start!" a teacher said.

"Ah… if Haru-kun makes you happy then I'm happy," Raven said.

"I'm glad," Liyana said before hugging Raven. Raven hugged her back, but she didn't look happy at all.

"Raven…" Momo said sadly. Tomiko looked sad, too.

**(Eyecatch 1: Liyana and Asami are helping in Rainbow Confections. A loud crash from the kitchen happens and they rush to find Raven, Tomiko, & Momo covered in sugar. Liyana helps clean up, Asami, annoyed, leaves, and Momo licks sugar off Raven and Tomiko's, now embarrassed, faces. Then the logo appears.)**

**(Eyecatch 2: Liyana, Raven, and Tomiko are picking cards. Tomiko gets a Blizzard card and Raven gets Cayenne. Liyana gets a Stormera card and drops it as she pouts sadly. Then the logo appears.)**

After many events, there was a break before the inter-grade race. All 5 cures, plus Nimbus, Stratus, Akemi, and Mina were together.

"The only thing left is the race!" Momo said.

"Momo is running?" Mina asked.

"Yep! I may not look like it, but I got faith in my stamina!" Momo said.

"There are five people from each grade, right?" Stratus asked.

"Right!" Akemi said. "I'm running for our class!"

"Kiwi-chan~," Tomiko said.

"Tomiko-san, you look tired," Akemi said.

"Yes, that's why I won't move from here until sport's day is over," Tomiko said.

"Honestly, I wonder who you take this trait after," Mina said.

"She's adopted, right?" Raven asked.

"Hey!" Tomiko said.

"Mina-san's running, too, right?" Liyana asked.

"Yeah," Mina said. "It's exciting!"

"Participants go to the start line!"

"Ah, it's about to start," Liyana said.

"Let's go, Yuu-chan," Mina said, pulling Nimbus' arm.

"Eh, you're running, too?" Raven asked.

"That's right, all because of Asami!" Nimbus said as she got pushed forward by Mina.

"Hai, let's hurry~," Mina said as they both ran to the start line. Akemi followed behind them.

"Don't push me!" Nimbus exclaimed.

"My…" Asami sighed. "You girls do your best."

"Arigato, Asami-san," Momo said.

"Yeah," Raven said as the two went to their positions. The other girls sat in the stands.

"On your mark, get set, go!"

A whistle was blown. The first runners started running.

"Wah, everyone's fast," Tomiko said before cheering her classmates. "Come on, Liyana-chan and Asami-san, you cheer, too!"

"Eh, me too?!" Liyana asked, feeling a little shy.

"I can support them without screaming at them," Asami said.

"Mou, Asami-san~," Tomiko said.

"Ah, Momo-san's got the baton now!" Liyana said.

"You're right! We're winning!" Tomiko said excitedly. "Go, Momo-chan!"

"It's still amazing that you used to hate her before a while ago," Asami said as Liyana sweat dropped.

"Love is an amazing thing," Liyana said.

"I feel like I'm being made fun of…" Tomiko pouted as Asami and Liyana laughed. "Here comes the final stretch!"

"Raven, she looks a little worried," Liyana said.

"That's rare, is it nerves?" Tomiko asked.

Liyana took a deep breath. "Raven, do your best!"

"L-Liyana-chan?" Tomiko asked.

Raven looked in the crowd to see Liyana staring right back at her. Liyana had a flustered look on her face. She didn't like cheering so loudly in front of a lot of people.

_Guess I should win to make it up to her then_, Raven thought, smirking as she started to run faster.

It was down to her and a third year student, the first year runner was further behind them.

They reached the finish line. A horn blew. Raven had won.

"Raven~!" Liyana called happily, as she, Tomiko, and some more of their classmates circled Raven. "I knew you could do it."

"Thanks, Liyana. It was the least I could do," Raven said as Liyana smiled.

**(Ending)**

Preview

Asami: It looks like Lavender really serious this time.

Tomiko: What is this? She's messing with our heads!

Liyana: We have to overcome her power!

Momo: But it's hard…

Raven: Because she's messing with our hearts, too.

Liyana: Next time on Shuffle Precure, "**Chaos and confusion! Lavender's illusion plan?**" _Watch next time, onegai shimasu! _


End file.
